


Rebel Colours

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Rebel Colours [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Choices, Civil War, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Freedom Fighters, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Pirates, Rebellion, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sea Battles, Secrets, Slavery, Team as Family, War, coup, privateers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Fiore has descended into Civil war following a coup that destroyed the Monarchy and existing government, the throne falling into the hands of the Dreyar family. In the wake of the coup rebelling factions had risen, sending the country into chaos, with some fighting to protect and others to gain power. In the midst of this an unlikely Rebel and a Pirate Captain might be the best hope for restoring peace, if they can overcome their differences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Zelkam’s amazing Pirate AU pic: http://zelkams-art.tumblr.com/post/146509620344/pirate-au-y-e-s.

    ‘ _The country of Fiore, a previously neutral country that has a population of 17 million. In the year X527, the country’s peace was shattered by a coup that saw the reigning Royal Family and Council system overthrown, with the leader of the coup Ivan Dreyar placing himself on the throne. The change was fiercely opposed by many Fioreans, leading to a civil war across the country, with many Rebel factions springing up in response. There was no common agreement on what was wanted beyond the removal of the Usurper - some wanted to restore the old system, others wanted a completely democratic system, and others wanted military rule, and the opposing views led to more strife._

_Neighbouring countries had closed their borders to Fiore, and the sea had become the one hope of many people trapped in the chaos. Smugglers made money from transporting fleeing people illegally into neighbouring countries, people joined crews just to live at sea for a while in the hopes of avoiding the conflict, and during this time Piracy was expanding. There was new prey daily, especially when the few merchants that were still trading with Fiore were forced to transport their goods by sea rather than land. Piracy gave the new King something to redirect some of the ire he was facing towards, and fresh conflict spilled out onto the sea as the King gave special mandates to Privateers willing to support his rule._

_Amid all this fighting, there were some both on land and sea that were fighting not just to end the war and replace the King, but to protect those being displaced and threatened by the war itself. It was barely a month after the outbreak of fighting that rumours of a place known only as ‘The Isle’ began to spread across Fiore. Its location was unknown to most of the population, and only those lucky enough to escape and be rescued by those involved with the refuge could make their way there. It was a closely guarded secret because within weeks of the first rumours the King had declared all those on ‘The Isle’ and those involved with supplying or aiding it to be traitors, and yet despite that, and it’s the lack of information it became a beacon of hope for those trying to escape the chaos in Fiore._

_Unbeknownst to many was the role of Pirates in keeping ‘The Isle’ supplied with all necessities and helping to transport people to the sanctuary. It was overlooked under the increasing frequency of Pirate raids on other ships and coastal towns, and the vicious battles between the Pirates and the Privateers employed to stop them. However, those ships that did aid ‘The Isle’ were the vital lifeblood for the people who had escaped the madness, and those seeking to escape. This is the tale of one of those ships - ‘The Raijinshuu’ which by the end of the war would become the most famous of the Pirate ships to oppose the King. She was led by the young but widely feared Captain Justine, and under his guidance, the ship rescued hundreds and provided aid to hundreds more, and in the conclusion of the conflict it became the flagship for the Rebel King.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

Eighteen months later:

   Freed sighed as he stared out across the waters to the port they were approaching, before flicking his gaze up to the mast to make sure that they weren’t flying their true colours. Despite the reputation he’d managed to build up in the last couple of years, and the fear that accompanied any talk of his crew, he was always wary of coming into a major port. All it would take was one careless moment and everything he had achieved, and the family that he had built around himself could be destroyed. He had seen it happen more than once - the first ship he had ever sailed on had been scuttled just outside a port, and his last ship, when he had been first mate rather than captain had been caught by surprise when it docked to make repairs, with all hands apart from himself being lost. It had been pure luck that he had managed to survive, and his hand crept up to rub at his left shoulder, the old scar that he carried from that day itching as the memories surged to the surface.

“Captain?” The quiet voice broke into his thoughts, and he tilted his head to see that Bickslow his first mate had managed to sneak up on him while he was thinking. On many other Pirate ships, such a thing would have been taken as a sign of weakness, and he would have likely have already met his death at the end of the blade. However, he knew that his entire crew and especially his first mate were not like other Pirates and that he could possibly hand them the blade himself and they wouldn’t use it against him. Seeing the expectant look on the taller man’s face he sighed, reminding himself that he had a job to do.

“Take us in,” Freed ordered quietly, managing to sound perfectly calm despite the memories still surging just beneath the surface, barely paying attention as Bickslow relayed the order and he felt _The Raijinshuu_ tacking to port. He had learned a long time before he had even become a Captain that the best way to command respect, especially in their society, was to remain calm and in control no matter what the situation was. Although he knew that Bickslow who had sailed with him for the last four years and been his first mate ever since they had taken _The Raijinshuu_ for themselves, would see through the act straight away. Sure enough, when he glanced up Bickslow was staring at him, a knowing expression on his face and a hint of sympathy in the red eyes that could be so cold and ruthless when dealing with enemies and there was something in that expression that compelled Freed to try and reassure him. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Bickslow shook his head with a scowl, and Freed wanted to groan. Sometimes he wished that his crew could be more like a normal Pirate crew that followed orders only as and when required, like in battle, and didn’t spend half their life trying to interfere with their Captain’s business. But then again that wasn’t the crew he wanted. He had experienced that kind of life for long enough, and he had to admit that he didn’t miss constantly having to look over his shoulder and sleeping with a hand on his weapons, and so he didn’t protest as he knew that he couldn’t have it both ways. Although he nearly changed his mind again at his First Mate’s next words. “You’re worrying too much as always.”

“It’s my job to worry,” he pointed out instead, moving across to join Bickslow so that he could look down over the deck of his ship, a sight that he prayed he would never tire of. His gaze lingered for a moment on Evergreen, their highly talented but somewhat terrifying head gunner who was currently in the process of bossing around one of their newest recruits. A brute named Elfman, who had been pleaded to be taken on-board along with his sister after they’d been driven out of their hometown, losing another sibling in the escape. It was the first time, Evergreen, the only other crew member to have been with him as long as Bickslow had shown an interest in anyone, and he filed it away to taunt her with later, preferably when there were no cannons or other weapons within her reach. Smirking at that thought, his gaze roved over the rest of his crew - they were a bunch of misfits, many of them probably unsuited to this way of life, but they were all loyal to a fault partly because unlike many of the ships in the area they had all joined him willingly. Freed absolutely refused to force someone to join his ship, he had experienced that hell himself, and he had sworn never to do it to someone else. “I have to protect what we have.”

“Maybe,” Bickslow knew that he couldn’t really argue with that, at least not without upsetting the other man, but he could at least remind Freed that he wasn’t alone in that duty. “But it’s our job to protect our stubborn Captain, who worries far too much and is going to turn grey before he hits his thirties at this rate.” It was a running joke among the crew about how much their Captain cared for his hair, and he grinned as he saw Freed reaching up to tug at the single braid in his hair before Freed narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’ll be grey long before me.”

“With a Captain like you quite probably,” Bickslow grumbled, darting just out of reach of the hand that shot out to try and cuff his ear, grinning as Freed shot him an exasperated look, but he quickly turned more serious as he glanced towards the rapidly approaching port. “Are you sure you’re not coming ashore? It’s been at least two months since you actually set foot on land.”

“I’m sure,” Freed replied with a smile, aware that if he went on land, his crew would use that as an excuse to rush him into the closest bar to celebrate. Besides with one thing and another he had become the most recognisable member of the crew, and the last thing they needed was the army on their tail or another run-in with the less friendly rebel factions. They’d already had two skirmishes in the last couple of days, which was why they were running behind schedule for the first time in months. “We need to avoid attention anyway, I just want to get the supplies for the Isle and get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“Freed…”

“I promise I’ll spend some time on land when we get back all right?” Freed asked, aware that he wasn’t going to get the older man to drop the issue unless he suggested that, privately wondering what the point was of him being Captain as his crew always seemed to know how to twist him around their fingers.

“Fine…” Bickslow muttered, realising that was the best he was going to get for the time being, but making a note to make sure he and Evergreen dragged Freed off the ship when they got back. Kicking and screaming probably, he added silently, aware that Freed tended to avoid leaving his ship regardless of whether it was safe or not.

“Thanks,” Freed muttered, before shooting the older man a warning look as he added sternly. “Make sure you don’t cause any trouble.” Generally, that wasn’t much of a problem, the entire crew were all heavily invested in their current project, but after being at sea for so long, they sometimes lost some of their self-control and more than once they’d had to leave port abruptly because someone had got carried away.

“Would I?”

“Yes.” Freed replied drily with a wry smile, and Bickslow huffed but didn’t argue as he moved away from the rail, heading to oversee their docking and to get ready to head ashore, only to halt as Freed called out to him. “And Bickslow, make sure to check in with Gajeel if he’s around and see if he has any information for us.”

“Yes, Captain.” Freed snorted softly at the reply, he still found it odd when any of his crew called him by his title as he generally asked for them to be informal unless absolutely necessary. And he knew that half the time Bickslow used it just to fluster him, shaking his head, he glanced over his crew one last time before shifting his attention back to the port town. His previous wariness returning now that he no longer had Bickslow to distract him, and he sighed as he leant back against the railing.

_Let’s hope information is all we get, and not more trouble…_

**

    Freed’s wariness was apparently rubbing off on him, and Bickslow found himself constantly scanning their surroundings as Evergreen and Elfman  - whom she’d insisted on dragging along for muscle bartered and haggled in the market. Selling what they had been able to plunder the last few weeks, trading it for the supplies that both they and the Isle needed to keep them going. It was here that they had to be most careful if anyone knew where most of these supplies were headed they would either end up with the army chasing them or a rush of people seeking to escape the conflict. The docks had been full of them, villagers, farmers – rebels, all displaced by the fighting and the King’s new rule and seeking to move aboard, and he knew they would have to check the ship when they were underway again to make sure they had no stowaways.

   Sighing he moved off a short distance, aware that while Evergreen looked completely engrossed in her bargaining, she was just as alert as he was, if not more so. The war was evident in the market as well, he could remember the first time they had come to Hargeon, the market had been overflowing with goods from around Fiore and prices had been a lot more even. Now there was neither the supply nor demand, and many traders had either been forced to increase their prices or chose to profit from the unfortunates that had no choice to trade with them. _What a mess…_ In a way, he couldn’t blame Freed for not wanting to come ashore, as it was a reminder of how bad things were, and how little there was that they could do to help. Speaking of his Captain - he froze as his caught sight of one of the many posters plastered on the wall, the new King’s way of trying to get the ‘common people’ to try and capture the thorns in his sides, and there right in the middle was a worryingly accurate image of Freed.

    _Rufus Lore,_ he snarled knowing that there was only person outside of their crew or the Isle who would be able to provide such an accurate image. The Privateer had one of the best memories they had ever encountered, and it made each new clash with him that much more difficult to escape. Eventually, it would come to an all-out fight between them, and for once Bickslow wasn’t sure that his Captain would be able to win. However, for now, he would do what he could to protect Freed and glancing around surreptitiously he ripped the poster down, shredding it in half before stuffing it into his tunic to hide the evidence.

_He’s going to need to be more careful…_

“That’s a felony you know,” a low voice whispered in his ear, and Bickslow stilled immediately, his mind darting to the weapons secreted about his person but then he relaxed as the man continued and he was able to place the low growl.  “If the wrong person had seen that you could be taking a nice trip to the gallows.”

“A good thing you’re not the wrong person then,” Bickslow retorted, turning around and glaring down at the man that had appeared behind him. Gajeel Redfox - he was a law unto himself at the best of times, but at least he wasn’t a threat, because as he had put it once it was bad business to turn in your own customers. The trouble came when he supplied useful information to both sides, which was a frequent occurrence and they had learnt to act as soon as they got anything from him. Otherwise, they would find the army ahead of them.  “It’s rare for you to seek us out, so you must have something for us?” Generally, they had to comb the port to find him or one of his underlings, and then it could take forever to make him get down to business.

“I hear you’re heading for the Isle.” Bickslow tensed at that, snarling at the quiet chuckle from the smaller man who had noticed his reaction. While the existence of the Isle was well known, its location was a fiercely guarded secret, and one that he knew must never all into this man’s hands. However, a quick search of Gajeel’s expression indicated that was a piece of information he was still looking for if the hungry look in the red eyes was anything to go by. Apparently, Gajeel had realised that he wasn’t going to get anything from the Pirate because he shrugged before adding shortly. “You might want to go via Galuna Island.”

“Why?”

“The fort there has just had its garrison increased substantially,” Gajeel grinned at his, but Bickslow was scowling. The fort on Galuna had been introduced a year ago when the prisons already in existence became overrun with captured Rebels and Pirates, many of whom were nothing more than innocent people that had done something to offend the usurper or one of his favoured underlings. Very few people seemed to get out once incarcerated there, all that escaped were rumours, horrific rumours and he knew that Freed was already contemplating a raid once they’d finished the supplies run. _This might force his hand._ He narrowed his eyes as Gajeel continued, having clearly noticed his interest. “Seems to me they’re either overpopulated, or they have an interesting prisoner.”

“Interesting prisoner?”

     Gajeel didn’t reply, merely tilting his head towards the wall of wanted posters and Bickslow followed his gaze, making sure to keep half an eye on the other man as he did so, although he doubted Gajeel would try anything before he had been paid. He had been so focused on the poster of Freed earlier that he hadn’t realised that most of the other ones were of one man, a very familiar man and he growled softly in his throat as Gajeel laughed beside him. _Laxus Dreyar -_ he most wanted Rebel in Fiore, who had steadfastly refused to join any of the other movements that had sprung up in the wake of the coup, and who was rumoured to be linked in some way to the usurper. Just speaking to him could lead to a death sentence if you were caught. Going after him would be a death wish, and he closed his eyes, already knowing what path Freed would choose. There was no way his Captain would risk ignoring the news just in case it was to do with a large number of innocents, and besides Freed had expressed an interest in this man before. _We’re doomed…_

   Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins to toss to Gajeel, adding a little extra as he knew that they would need to buy all the extra time they could get before he decided to let someone onto the fact that ‘ _The Raijinshuu’_ was headed for Galuna island. There was no verbal agreement, but the lack of a grin as the dark-haired male pocketed his payment was a confirmation that they had brought themselves a little bit of time. Bickslow didn’t bother waiting around, they weren’t allies or friends in any sense, and he knew that they needed to get underway as soon as possible. As he headed back to his crewmates, he saw Gajeel slipping away, blending in with the locals so easily that he couldn’t help but envy him. Even if he weren’t a pirate, his height and the distinctive tattoo on his face would always set him aside, and as he moved towards Evergreen and Elfman, many people moved out of his way.

“Are you done?” He asked stepping up behind him, scowling at Elfman as the large man jumped at his sudden appearance before dismissing it. The Strauss siblings were both new to their way of life, and it would take time for them to develop the same wariness as the rest of them - if they got the chance, he thought, uneasy at the thought of what they might be sailing into when he told Freed the news. “Ever?”

“Nearly,” Evergreen muttered glancing up from the medicines she was studying, aware that they were running low even though Wendy their current healer had been reluctant to admit to just how low they were. However, she immediately shifted her focus to Bickslow as she caught the grim look on his face, knowing that it took a lot to kick his usual grin off his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Just finish up,” Bickslow replied tersely, before sighing when she shot him an unimpressed look, his voice dropping to little more than a whisper as he caught the trader glancing at them curiously. “We’re going to end up on a raid.”

“You’re sure?” She asked although she knew that he wouldn’t have said it if he wasn’t. It didn’t matter that Freed hadn’t ordered it yet if Bickslow was certain he would, nine times out of ten he was right, and she immediately straightened, turning to Elfman who was glancing between them in confusion. “Elfman help Bickslow with shifting this stuff, I’ll finish up and meet you at the ship.”

“But…”

“Trust me she’s probably the most dangerous one here,” Bickslow cut across his protest, easily guessing what he was worried about and deciding to spare the idiot the fist to the face he would have received if he’d continued with that train of thought.

“And don’t forget it,” Evergreen quipped with a smirk, her hand dropping to where she had her favourite knife hidden, perfectly concealed to the casual eye but ready for anyone who made the mistake of seeing her as easy prey.  “Go.” Bickslow nodded and began to haul up some of their purchases, whistling as Elfman hefted most of it with little to no effort and rolling his eyes as he caught Evergreen staring at the man’s muscles. Once he was sure they had everything, trying not to wince at just how little it was, aware that she would have done her best to get more he turned to her and added softly.

“Stay safe…” She nodded in agreement, knowing that Freed would have her head if she got herself into trouble, before waving them off. As soon as they had disappeared, she turned back to the trader with renewed determination if they were going into a raid then no matter how much it cost she needed to restock their medical supplies.

_Let’s just hope we don’t need them._

****

Galuna Island Fort:

    Laxus groaned as he leant back against the wall, the chains holding him in place rattling and reminding him of just how bad his current situation was and his lips pulled back in a snarl as he glanced down at the cuffs wrapped around both his wrists and ankles. Apparently, his reputation for getting out of tight spots had preceded him, as it seemed this garrison were taking no chances. He’d already spent hours trying to find some weakness in either the shackles themselves, or the rings they were attached to, but all he had achieved was bloodying his hands and ripping out a couple of nails, and he was just as trapped as ever. What had made it worse was the Governor in charge of the fort had come an hour ago to inform him that he would be getting transferred to the capital in the morning. Not something he was eager to happen. It would get him closer to his target all right, but if he arrived in Crocus in chains, there was no way he would get the opportunity to get within reach of his father.

“Damn it,” he slammed his fist against the floor, hissing as it aggravated his injuries and did little to alleviate his frustration.

    He had known that slipping into the military camp based near Magnolia was a risk, but he had been out of options. The bounty that had been slapped on his head meant that even if he had been willing to side with any of the rebel groups, none of them wanted anything to do with him because he was too much of a risk, and he had to snort at that thought. They were embroiled in a war, with the King enacting harsher and harsher methods and laws by the day, and they thought a single Rebel was more dangerous? As amusing as that thought was, it meant that he was left adrift without a reliable source of information, and so in desperation, he had snuck into the camp, hoping to find out something he could use to get him into Crocus and give him a shot at the King. It was something he had done numerous times before, and despite several near misses he had never been caught before, but it had been almost as though they were waiting for him, as he had barely made into the core of the camp before he had found himself surrounded and cut off from any chance of escape.

    As angry as he was, he had known better than to just throw his life away and so he had allowed them to cart him away, but what he hadn’t been expecting was for them to knock him out, and to wake up on Galuna Island of all places. Even as out of touch with people as he was, he had heard the horror stories of this place, and from what little he had heard since waking, and what he could make out if he peered out of the tiny crack that served for a window, the rumours hadn’t done it justice. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force back the stinging sensation that had set in. He had known about the horrors that were being done under his fath…the King’s rule, but he had never allowed himself to get a good look at them, or really let it sink in what the man he had once looked up to had become. _He’s a monster…_

    What made it worse, was now that he had allowed the reality of the situation to sink in, it increased his fear for his Grandfather. It had been nearly two and a half years since he had seen Makarov, and in all that time he had never heard anything. He had no idea if he had been killed, or if he was still alive in the cell that Ivan had thrown him in when the old man had foolishly stood against his coup. _Old fool…_ Laxus had wanted to stand beside him, as by then he had realised that what his father was doing was going to destroy Fiore, but he hadn’t been strong enough or confident enough…Makarov’s expression when he had been hauled away had haunted him ever since, there had been no disappointment in Laxus for not speaking up, but rather than relief that he hadn’t been caught up in his failure. His final words had been a plea for Laxus to stay safe and to forget about him.

“As if I could, you old fool,” Laxus muttered under his breath, reaching up to swipe at the traitorous tear that had managed to slip free, grimacing at the rattling chains. “I promise it’s not going to end here. I’ll find a way to get to Crocus, to stop Ivan and to find you.”

_Don’t you dare die on me, Old man!_

****

_The Raijinshuu:_

    Freed’s expression had darkened at the news that Bickslow had brought from Gajeel, his hands tightening against the rail as he gazed over the ship. He had already known that Galuna had to be dealt with sooner or later, but he had hoped to have a bit more time to plan for a raid on such a well-defended stronghold, and he was reluctant to risk any damage to their cargo, as the last message had indicated that the Isle was running worryingly low. _But…_ Had they known for certain that it was just Laxus Dreyar being held prisoner he might have been able to stay away, after all, no matter how interested he was in the Rebel and the possibilities the man could represent for the people on the Isle, he wouldn’t risk so much just for one man. However, they had heard tales of large numbers of prisoners being killed, and he wasn’t about to turn away and risk that happening, there were already enough deaths that he regretted, he wasn’t going to add to that number if he could help it.

“We’re going, aren’t we?” Bickslow asked quietly, and Freed glanced up realising that he must’ve been lost in his thoughts for slightly too long according to the worried expression on the other man’s face and he worried at his bottom lip, before turning to glance around at the rest of the crew who had gathered around to hear the news. He didn’t need to speak, aware that his question was written across his face as his gaze passed over them all. From Ever and Bickslow who had been with him for years, to their newest recruits, across to Lucy and Wendy who had refused to leave the ship even when offered the greater safety of the Isle, he let his gaze rest on each one of them, and without exception they all nodded to signify their agreement. When he turned his attention back to his First Mate, his voice was thicker than usual, wondering what on earth he could have done to deserve such a crew, but there was nothing but determination in his expression as he raised his hand.

“Hoist our colours!”

****

_‘At that point, no one, not even those personally involved realised just what had been set in motion by the bold decision of ‘The Raijinshuu’s’ Captain and crew, to take on what was one of the best-defended prison forts of the time. Nor what the battle that would occur that evening would mean for the future of the Rebellion, or for the future of Fiore.”_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_‘The fortification of Galuna Island had originally occurred as a response to the growing threat of piracy in the local waters. The King ordered the island to be guarded at all times and to provide protection to the local area, with particular emphasis on protecting the trade route in and out of the port of Hargeon. The island served as a base for the admittedly limited naval forces of Fiore, and also provided a place of imprisonment for any individuals caught in the act of Piracy, or supporting those engaged in Piracy. Only those individuals who could be proven responsible for loss of life faced the gallows, others who were accused of piracy were sentenced to labour within the fort, ensuring its maintenance._

_As a measure of its success, the records show that in the first year of operation over fifty attacks were intercepted in the waters around the island, with twenty being thwarted without any loss of life on either side. Ten Pirate ships were reported scuttled, and the prison population swelled to nearly three hundred at its highest, at which stage some were transported to other facilities on the land. Local trade flourished during this time, and as a result, the Monarchy invested more heavily in the naval forces…’_

_**_

_‘Following the coup in X527, Galuna Island underwent intense fortification but for a different purpose. As the only prison facility detached from the mainland, and therefore more difficult to approach let alone breach it became the main prison for the new regime. Pirates were now to be sent to the gallows upon capture, freeing room for higher ranking rebels whose deaths would be problematic and other political figures who dared to speak out against the new King. Eventually, this was extended to include anyone who stood against the regime in any form, and the fort gradually grew to develop a reputation of being a place of torture and death. Very few individuals who were imprisoned there were ever released, and even after the end of the Rebel War, the exact number of people who lost their lives on Galuna Island remains unknown.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

     Freed hummed under his breath as he methodically ran the whetstone along the length of his sword, the familiar action soothing the pit of anxiety that had formed in his stomach ever since he had given the command to hoist the colours. While he had no intention of changing his mind, he couldn’t help but second guess every part of his decision and the plan they had made, well aware of the risk to his ship and crew, and to the people that were waiting on the supplies currently stored below deck. Normally he would have preferred to wait for more information, but they had learnt from painful experience in the past that waiting when it came to Galuna Island always ending in failure. _I can’t lose anyone else…_

His hand curled around the hilt of his sword, turquoise eyes hardening as he traced the names etched into the metal of the blade. _Fredric Justine._ _Freya Justine._ His younger brother and sister had been the victims of an attack on the coastal town where they had lived together. It had been years since he had seen them as he had been unable to bring himself to go home even when he had the chance,  and when it had mattered, when he had tried to get to them, he had been too late. They weren’t the only ones he had lost. He had lost crewmates, friends, people that they were supposed to save, but it was their names that weighed the heaviest on him, and the reason why he had to take this risk. Why he couldn’t chance being too late again.

“Captain?” His hand loosened around the hilt as he glanced up to find Lucy hovering nervously in the doorway, her eyes darting to the blade in his hand as she twisted her hands nervously in front of her and he gave her a reassuring smile as he hastily sheathed the weapon. She visibly relaxed when it was covered, straightening and adding more firmly.  “Galuna Island is in sight.”

“Thank you,” he replied as he rose to his feet. She really was born to be a navigator he thought as he followed her out and on to the deck, not even he or Bickslow could compete with her when it came to steering at night, and he had lost count of the number of times she had corrected their course when he was certain they were on track. She blushed at his words and scurried back to the helm, and he shook his head fondly, she and Wendy had come to the crew at the same time nearly ten months ago now, and both of them still acted like shy newcomers regardless of what he did to try and get them settled.

“Good, she got that grim look off your face,” Evergreen commented as she appeared at his side, scowling as she studied him and he sighed, clearly they had checked on him earlier without him noticing and taken matters into their own hands again. _Sometimes I wonder who really runs this ship,_ he thought, knowing that Bickslow had probably been involved with it as well. He glanced around in search of his First Mate, finally spotting the taller man talking with Elfman and the others who were going ashore with him, and he rolled his eyes as he spotted crimson eyes darting in his direction. “You’re the Captain.” He blinked and turned back to Evergreen, and he grimaced at her triumphant smirk realising that he had just confirmed her suspicions.  “You just need to be kept in line sometimes.”

“I really hate you sometimes,” He muttered without any heat.

“I know,” she smirked at him, before turning solemn as she followed his gaze down to the group getting ready to take to the rowboat and she made no effort to hide her concern as she asked quietly.  “Are you sure about this?”

 _No,_ Freed wanted to say, but he bit it back, well aware that most of the crew would have picked up on Evergreen and Bickslow’s concern about him and would be watching his reactions closely. _Besides what choice do we have?_ Instead, he decided that it was just safer to change the topic, seizing on the fact that she was currently glowering at Bickslow who had also noticed and thrown her a jaunty salute, drawing a growl from her lips.

“Still sore you lost the draw?” It had become a tradition at some point that the pair of them would fight viciously, either with actual fisticuffs or a game depending on their mood and the seriousness of the situation, to decide who was on guard duty as they both adamantly refused to leave his side at the same time. If he absolutely ordered it they would obey, but he rarely had the heart to that to them, and besides, if he was honest, it was reassuring to have at least one of them constantly nearby. It was just stressful when it led to tension between them, or when he could see evidence of their fight like now he realised as he eyed a suspicious looking bruise on Evergreen’s arm but he knew better than to comment on it.

“Hardly,” Evergreen sniffed, sticking her tongue out at Bickslow before turning to face Freed as she added more seriously. “I’m a gunner, it’s not going to do any of us any good if I’m not where the guns are.”

“Ever…”

“Don’t Ever me,” she scolded, well aware that he only tended to use that nickname when he was trying to avoid a topic, and she narrowed her eyes at him, catching the way he squirmed under her gaze and her expression softened slightly. “I’m just worried about what you’re hoping to find here.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Freed replied, well aware of what she was talking about. He had made no efforts to hide his interest in Laxus Dreyar in the past or the fact that was part of the reasoning behind the raid, even though he had never shared his reasons for that interest. “As long as we ensure that they’re not targeting civilians again I will be content.” The last time they had heard rumours of high numbers of guards gathering at a prison, they had been on the far side of Fiore, and they had been too late to act on their information. It had only been days later that they had heard from their informant in the area that nearly fifty people had been executed for the crime of speaking out against the King. “I won’t let that happen again, not if we can prevent it.”

“And Laxus Dreyar?”

“If he’s there, he’s there,” Freed shrugged as he moved away, heading down to where the boarding party were getting ready as he could tell they were nearly done and Evergreen hastily followed him. “If not, it doesn’t really change anything.” _But if he is there, it could change everything._ He wouldn’t tell them about his real hopes behind wanting to meet the Rebel, unwilling to add to their burden as he knew that his idiotic crew would push themselves beyond their limits if they thought it would help him, not something he was willing to risk when the situation was dangerous enough. “Bickslow?”

“We’re about ready, Captain.”   

“Make sure you all come back,” Freed ordered, making sure to hold Bickslow’s gaze as he spoke before allowing his gaze to rove over the small party, lingering on each member in turn as he continued in a softer tone. “Preferably uninjured, but you must come back, even if it means leaving someone else behind.” It pained him to say it, his fingers straying to his sword once more, but he meant it. These men and women were his too protect, his family and he had to put that first regardless of what else it might cost him.

“You’re not getting rid of us that easily,” Bickslow teased, relieved to see the younger man’s lips quirking up in the corners as he knew the situation had stirred up bad memories for his Captain. Quietly he turned and gestured for his men to enter the boat, well aware that they only had a narrow timeframe if this was going to work as there was already a faint hint of pale blue on the horizon. “We’ll be back, just make sure you make your presence known loud and clear.”

“We will,” Freed promised stepping forward to clap his first mate on the shoulder, forcing a smile for the taller man as Bickslow offered him a teasing bow before practically bounding down to join the others in the boat. Careful not to show any of his earlier trepidation for fear of adding to the shadows that were still lurking in the younger man’s eyes.

    Freed leaned against the rail, barely aware of Evergreen beside him as he watched the rowboat descend into the darkness and waiting until he could no longer see or hear anything from them before forcing himself to turn away.

_Make sure you come back._

****

_‘In all the time that Galuna Island had been used as a fort, even under the previous regime, it had never suffered a direct attack from the sea. There had been numerous escape attempts both internal and external, with limited success due to its isolated location and the amount of water that had to be crossed to complete the escape. As such while it had been fortified to protect against those kind of incidences, it only had the bare minimum of defences against a naval attack having relied on the ships that had once patrolled the waters. What defences it had were dated and in ill-repair, leaving the fort far more vulnerable than those guarding it realised._

_While the physical state of the fort contributed to the ease with which ‘The Raijinshuu’ was able to keep the forces pinned down during the rescue of Laxus Dreyar, it cannot be denied that the raid in and of itself was the reason for its success. No other ship or Captain had attempted such an attack, and after accounts from other ships that served the rebellion during the time it seems unlikely that any other captain would have been willing to risk so much for potentially so little…’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

    Waiting had never been one of Freed’s strong suits, but he had put the time while they let Bickslow and the others reach shore to good use, and there was absolutely no sign of hesitation or dark memories in his confident expression as he moved to join Lucy at the helm.

“They should be in position now Captain,” she said softly, glancing up at the sky for a moment before turning to look at him.

“You’re sure?” He didn’t really doubt her words, well aware that she never tended to speak up unless she was absolutely certain about it, but they couldn’t afford any errors this evening.

“Loke was guiding them, he’s almost as good as navigating by the stars as I am,” Lucy’s tone was firm and certain in a way that it rarely was, and he noted the hint of colour that had seeped into her cheeks as she spoke, hiding the pleased smile that tugged at his lips. There had been a time when she had refused to let anyone but himself and Wendy close to her, and he knew those words would never have been spoken back then. “They’ll be there.”

“Douse the lights,” He called to the rest of the crew, catching the surprise that passed over her face at his easy acceptance of her words and he nodded to her before raising his voice once more. “All hands to stations, it’s time to announce our presence!” It was a mark of their faith in him when they immediately set to work without the slightest hint of hesitation or protest, even though nervousness was tangible in the air and he knew that he would owe them a proper rest if - when they came out of this. Satisfied with their progress he turned back to Lucy, noticing that her hands had turned white-knuckled against the wheel and his voice softened.  “I’ll take the helm, go and help Wendy prepare for any injuries.”

“But…”

“That’s an order!” He cut across her curtly, knowing that she would respond far better to that, than any signs of understanding or pity.

“Yes Sir,” she released the wheel, letting him step up to take her place and a small smile flitted across her face as she brushed her fingers against his arm.  “Thank you,” she whispered, and he nodded, watching as she hurried away to carry out his command. They had discovered a month after she had boarded that neither she nor Wendy could handle fights of any sort, something that would have made them redundant on any other ship even though their fear was understandable given what they had experienced on their last ship. However, there was no way he was going to overlook their skills because of that fear, and so far he hadn’t come to regret that decision.

    Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at the flag flapping above his head, it was too dark to see it clearly, but it gave him courage, and his eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze to the lights that visible now off the starboard side.

_It’s time…_

    Those words narrowed his focus, and his hands were completely steady as he began to bring the ship around so that they would be broadside to the fort, hearing the hatches being open as Evergreen and her men readied themselves. He took a deep breath as they reached the point that they had decided on, level with the barracks of the fort, and a safe distance from where the prisoners were kept before giving the command that would leave them with no path out of this apart from completing their task.

“Shoot all Cannons!”

****

   Laxus had jolted awake at the first muffled boom, his eyebrows knitting together as he felt the wall he was leant against shuddering. _What the hell is going on?_ Blinking the sleep from his eyes he forced himself to his feet, grumbling under his breath as he struggled to untangle the chains enough to allow him to reach the window, standing on his tiptoes to peer out of the crack and it didn’t take him long to find the source of the disturbance. The ship was barely visible in the early morning light as there were lights along its deck, but with each muffled boom he could see the flash of cannon fire, and it was impossible to miss the fire that had broken out in the barracks that he had passed when he first entered the fort.

“What the…?”

    He trailed off, well aware that there was only one type of ship that would try and attack a target like this and there was a bitter taste in his mouth as he turned away from the window. _Pirates._ It didn’t make sense for them to be attacking unless his f…the King had finally decided to try and crack down on them again and they were trying to pre-empt those attempts. _Too little, too late,_ he thought angrily as he sank back down against the wall, wincing with each muffled boom and tremor that shook his cell. There had been a time when he was little when he had listened wide-eyed to tales of Pirates and their exploits. His grandfather had always been the best for making up the most amazing swash-buckling tales that had left him with wild dreams of rushing off to sea and becoming a Pirate, and he had spent endless days pretending to be a Captain of a ship.

    That had ended on his ninth birthday. It was back before thoughts of seizing the country had entered his father’s head, or at least before they had become more than mere ideas and his mother…the chains rattled as his hands curled into fists, eyes stinging from the hurt that had never once diminished even though it was over a decade since that day…had been alive. They had been visiting one of their family’s warehouses in one of the port cities near the border with Seven, their first family trip in months and Laxus had been over the mood and excited to be able to see so many ships. They had been readying to leave when it had all gone to hell. Muffled booms like the ones echoing in his ears now the first sign that something was wrong, and he would never forget the sight of the strange red ship that had sailed into the port waters and opened fire on the town, or the red flag flying from its mast.

   Ivan - the coward had fled the moment he had realised what was happening, leaving Laxus and his mother to fend for themselves and they had been caught up in the panicked crowd trying to escape the cannon fire raining down on them. They hadn’t escaped. A blast had ripped apart the building next to them, and they had found themselves buried beneath the rubble. It had felt like hours before the sound of the cannons being fired had ended, and it had been hours before they were rescued and it wasn’t until the rescuers had found them that Laxus had allowed himself to confront the reality that his mother was gone. He hadn’t been able to face it in that dark space, cuddling against her side and clinging to her hand as though that would be enough to anchor her with him. But when they were pulled out, there was no way to hide from the blood staining her head or the empty eyes that met his blurring gaze, and he had shattered, screaming his pain and grief to the world.

    He had never forgiven Ivan for abandoning them or forgotten that cursed red ship, and from that day he had never spoken of sailing or being a Pirate again, banning his grandfather from telling him any more stories. The memory of cannon fire and blood fading with time, but turning into bitter, hateful anger in his chest and his hands crept up to cover his ears as he heard the cannon fire outside intensifying.

_Not again…_

**

    Bickslow hissed as Loke pulled him down behind a wall. Despite the covering fire from _The Raijinshuu_ the prison guards had managed to rally well when they realised there were also invaders and he had been forced to split his men. Sending some to release any prisoners they could find in the main cells, while he, Loke and Elfman had headed for the visibly more fortified part of the fort. Grimacing he glanced down at the blood now trickling down his arm from where he had been too slow to dodge the bullet, and he cursed as he pressed down it, well aware of the scolding that would be waiting for him when he got back on-board. _When not if…_ It had been his mantra ever since they had landed and snuck into the fort, and he focused on it once more to keep the pain at bay.

“Are you all right?” Loke demanded, knocking his hand aside so that he could get a better look at it, grimacing as he pulled his sleeve over his hand and pressed down on it to help stem the bleeding, glancing up at Elfman who was anxiously keeping watch.

“I’ll survive,” Bickslow muttered with a grimace, gently knocking the ginger’s hand aside and rising to his feet as he glanced up at the sky, alarmed to realise that it was getting lighter by the minute. “Come on, let’s get this finished before it gets much lighter.” While the fort’s defences were meagre at best, but they still had some operable cannons and as soon as the ship was properly visible their chances of getting out of here would drop substantially. He had just been about to step out from their hiding place when another volley from _The Raijinshuu_ hit the fort, and they all ducked as the wall opposite them disintegrated under the force of the attack.

“The Captain really isn’t showing them any mercy,” Elfman breathed, his awed tone reminding the other two that this was the first time he had been on a raid with them, or witnessed this more ruthless side of their normally soft-hearted captain.

“He has his reasons,” Bickslow muttered.

“I’m not complaining,” Loke interjected with a shrug, meeting Elfman’s gaze as he explained. “I’ve been in a place like this, and I know what Lucy had to endure before he rescued her, so rest assured I’m happy with this.”

“Good,” Bickslow muttered, glancing around to make sure that it was safe to move again before adding urgently.  “Let us be happy about it while moving.”

“Aye, sir.”

**

    Evergreen was breathing heavily as she reloaded the cannon, splitting her attention between her own job and what everyone else was doing with the ease of long practice. She would never admit it aloud, but this was what she lived for, the adrenaline rush of battle, and knowing that it was her hands that were helping to defend her home. It helped that this time she knew that there were people on the ship, and the shore who were depending on this mad scheme and there was a wild grin on her face as she lit the fuse, before shifting her attention to the others.

“Keep Moving! It won’t be for much longer, but if we falter now…” She knew that she didn’t need to finish her words, well aware that every one of them knew what the success of this venture meant to their Captain and to the people waiting for their supplies, and she nodded in satisfaction when they resumed work with renewed determination. In all honesty, she was relieved that she had lost the fight over who got to go on the raid. Although that didn’t stop a hint of concern entering her gaze as she peered through the hatch towards the fort which was now engulfed in a cloak of smoke that made it hard to make out anything that was happening.

_Bickslow. Elfman, you better make it back in one piece._

**

     Laxus tensed as he heard the sound of fighting in the passage outside his cell and he grimaced. He had hoped that he was segregated enough that he wasn’t going to be caught up in this, because as much as he didn’t relish the idea of remaining a prisoner and being sent off to face the ‘King’s judgement’ it was preferable to the thought of having to deal with Pirates. However, it seemed as though his wishes weren’t going to be granted, and he struggled back to his feet as the door was forced open a few minutes later, blinking at the size of the tattooed man that stepped into the room first and narrowing his eyes as he caught the odd expression that passed across his face.

“Laxus Dreyar?” There seemed to be little point in denying it, as he was well aware that posters of his face had been spread across Fiore and even Pirates had to come ashore sometimes. He didn’t know what to make of the grin that met his acknowledgement, fairly sure that it meant nothing good for his wellbeing and he blinked. “Good, that means that this little escapade was more than worthwhile.”

“This is a rescue?” Laxus asked snidely. It was clear from the man’s reaction to him and his name that they had been seeking him out and he swallowed suddenly, a cold sweat spreading down his back as his thoughts turned to the haunting image of that cursed red ship.

“Of sorts,” Bickslow retorted, unimpressed with the blond’s tone but dismissing it as he turned to the men that had just followed him into the room.  “Elfman get these chains broken! Now!”

“I’d rather you left them on,” Laxus muttered, unable to do anything to stop the giant of a man who had moved across to him at the other’s order and who was now studying the shackles holding him in place., taking a half step back before realising that he really had nowhere to go. _What did I do to deserve this?_

“You’d rather be sent to the Capital than come with us?” Bickslow asked incredulously, looking up from where he had been wrapping a strip of material around his arm, well aware that Freed would never forgive him if he bled out on the job. He hadn’t missed Laxus’s reaction when they had entered the cell, and it was clear that the blond had issues with Pirates, but he had never thought that he would hear anyone, especially a Rebel claiming they’d rather face the King than Pirates.

“I’d rather face the gallows than go anywhere with Pirates,” Laxus spat, ignoring the small voice at the back of his mind that was telling him that he should let them get him out of there and then make a break for it. But the locket around his neck was cool against his skin, and he focused on that as he glowered at the silver-haired man that was making short work of the shackles around his ankles.

“If it was up to me you’d get your wish,” Bickslow muttered, eyes narrowing as he studied Laxus suspiciously. He was always wary of letting new people onboard the ship, knowing from experience how easy it was to be betrayed and determined to protect Freed from that pain at all costs. And it was clear in his mind at least that this man was not an ally even if technically they were on the same side in this war, and his hands curled into fists at his side. He would quite happily leave the blond behind, but he knew that meeting Laxus was something Freed wanted even if he didn’t fully understand why, and his voice was resigned as he added. “However, our Captain wants to speak to you, and we’ve risked more than enough for you to him that much at least.”

“I don’t owe him anything!”

    Bickslow ignored him, although he filed the words away for the future, instead stepping across to Elfman and passing him the rope he had attached to his belt in preparation for this moment, tilting his head towards Laxus.

“Tie him up before you release him fully,” he ordered, having caught the way Laxus had begun to tense now that the shackles were nearly off, and guessing that the man was going to attempt something unless they stayed a step ahead of him. “And hurry, we need to get moving.”

_Luck has been with us so far, let’s hope it stays that way…_

**

    Freed’s hands were tense on the wheel, the ship creaking beneath his feet as he fought to keep her steady. His eyes were fixated on the fort, and he stiffened when finally, the small firework that they had sent Bickslow ashore with shot into the air, a small yellowish-green spark against the billowing plumes of smoke and Freed felt his lips quirk up slightly. _They did it!_

“Cease Fire!” He bellowed, hearing the cry relayed below decks as the cannons fired their last rounds and as the muffled booms fell silent he continued strongly.  “All hands on deck! We need to go and pick them up!” Now came the hardest part, getting to the rendezvous point and picking up their crew and anyone they had rescued who were willing to take refuge with Pirates. And then getting out of range before the Fort managed to muster a response and yet the fading light of the firework gave him the hope that they were actually going to pull this off.

_Maybe this time we weren’t too late. Maybe luck is finally shining on us._

****

_‘The damage caused by ‘The Raijinshuu’s’ attack that night left Galuna Fort completely indefensible, and significantly weakened the army’s numbers and influence in that region. While it was made secure enough to hold prisoners again before the end of the war, it never again reached its previous reputation, and eventually, it would come to be abandoned, left behind as a memorial for all the people. On both sides of the conflict. Who had either been imprisoned there or who had lost their lives there.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

    Laxus had known he was in trouble from the moment that first cannon shot had woken him, made worse by the fact that he had been completely helpless as they had manhandled him out of the fort and down to the boat stashed at the end of the island. Although he had been surprised to see that he was the only prisoner they had taken, the others that had been freed during the attack apparently declining the option of going with the Pirates and being allowed to do so. _So why am I different?_ He had wanted to ask, but he was determined not to risk giving them anything they could use against him. However, he wasn’t able to stop the low growl that rumbled in his chest as he caught sight of the ship they were heading for, the larger vessel clearly turning to meet them. Or rather, the sight of the red flag dancing proudly in the rapidly paling sky, and he winced as he was cuffed around the ear for growling, his captors no doubt mistaking it for a protest or threat towards them and he bit back the urge to snarl at them. He was in enough trouble as it was, without making it worse for himself because of his temper.

    Although as they pulled alongside the ship, and he was shoved up the ladder by the tattooed man that he was guessing was the First Mate from the limited conversation he had overheard on the way here. Unable to do much more than move his legs and hope they didn’t let him and got his first good look at the flag, he realised that it was pretty much impossible for him to be any more screwed than he already was.

    A plain red flag was terrifying enough nowadays, the few ships that bore a coat of arms on the flag was even worse and even amongst them there was one that stood out above the rest. _The Raijinshuu_ had appeared in Fiorean waters a couple of years ago and had so far escaped every attempt to sink it made by the army and the few privateers that were willing to go after it. It had a strange reputation. Its crew were feared universally, referred to in quiet whispers as ‘the dark’ and renowned for vicious, sneak attacks and yet at the same time, they were careful in their choice of targets. More than once he had heard rumours that certain ships and smaller towns that had been hit hard by the new King’s policies had been approached by the ship, only to be spared with seemingly no explanation. As he stared up at the simple black lightning bolt in the centre of the crimson flag, he wondered which side of the ship and its crew he was going to be facing. Although given the ropes currently cutting into his arms, and the blood trickling from his split lip he had a fairly good idea.

   He wasn’t given any chance to hesitate, the man holding his arms shoved him forward again as soon as they hit the deck with a quiet growl to keep moving and with no other option Laxus obeyed. His mind racing frantically as his gaze darted around him, well aware that if the ship set sail with him still aboard it would be virtually impossible to escape at a later date. However, with his arms bound tightly at his side, and more than a dozen pair of eyes now watching his every movement as he reached the deck, there wasn’t much he could do at the moment either. _I can’t admit defeat, I still have stuff to do. I still have to tear down his Majesty’s throne,_ as always all thoughts of his father soured his mood, but it had the desired effect of driving away the sense of defeat that had been threatening to wash over him. It just didn’t alter his current situation of being a prisoner on the decks of _The Raijinshuu,_ currently with no means of escape open to him. _Damn it…_

“On your knees,” the tall First mate barked in his ear a moment later, breaking into his thoughts, shoving him down when the blond didn’t move fast enough, and Laxus had to bite his tongue to stop himself from retorting. _What am I meeting the bloody King?_ He had noticed it from the moment he had been caught, but all of the Pirates had a tone of respect when referring to their Captain that he had never experienced before and would never have expected. Not that he’d had many encounters with Pirates he had to admit, forcing himself to focus as he felt a ripple going through the gathered crew, and his eyes widened as his gaze landed on the figure who had just stepped down from the helm.

    This was the main reason _The Raijinshuu_ was so feared. Her Captain - Freed Justine. It didn’t seem to matter how far inland you travelled nowadays, tales of this Pirate would have beaten you there, and Laxus bit his lip to hold back a curse. He had known that he would have to face this man, but he clearly hadn’t prepared himself as fear pooled in his stomach. Yet at the same time, he found himself unable to look away. The stories had mentioned that he was young, but Laxus had a feeling that the man in front of him was even younger than the stories made out, and there was nothing about the man in front of him that screamed Pirate, and he couldn’t help but wonder how a man like that could get a reputation like that. The more reckless side of him wanting to test the Captain and see what he was made of, even though he was at a clear disadvantage.  _What the hell am I thinking?_

   The sound of metal being drawn brought him crashing back into the present, and he flinched as he lifted his head to find himself staring up the blade of a sword. His lips drew back in a snarl as the Pirate shifted the blade slightly so that he could tilt Laxus’s head up, leaving the blond with no choice but to meet his gaze.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the infamous Laxus Dreyar.” The Captain’s voice was nothing like he had expected. Instead, it was soft and smooth, and it seemed to curl around him, and Laxus felt something in his chest quailing under the turquoise gaze that was roving across his face, lingering a moment too long on his lips before the younger man smirked at him. “There’s quite a price on your head you know? A King’s ransom almost…” There was a knowing gleam in those eyes, and Laxus wanted to curse - this Pirate knew exactly who, or rather what he was and why there was a large bounty on his head, and he struggled to keep his expression even.

“I’m aware,” Laxus growled, praying that his alarm wasn’t showing on his expression, snarling as “The way I heard it, there’s a pretty hefty bounty for you and your crew.” Rather than looking offended or alarmed, Freed actually smiled at his response and Laxus flinched as the blade tapped worrying close to his jugular.

“I could hand you over, in fact, I probably should,” Freed pointed out thoughtfully, and Laxus closed his eyes when there were murmurs of agreement from the surrounding crew. _So much for a rescue,_ he thought bitterly, unsure of why he had ever expected anything else from Pirates and he was caught completely off guard when the blade disappeared from his neck, and his eyes flew open to find that Freed had crouched in front of him. Those turquoise eyes pinning him in place and silencing whatever retort had been building in the back of his throat and he swallowed nervously as the smile turned into a downright alarming smirk as the young Captain added softly. “But I think I have an offer for you that would benefit both of us.”

_I’m screwed…_

****

_‘All accounts of those first meetings between Captain Freed Justine and Laxus Dreyar have come from eyewitness accounts, and the men themselves. All parties involved in the rescue and the subsequent agreement that was brokered between the two have confessed that none of them thought that meeting would have such far-reaching consequences for this country and the path that they took after that day.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

 


	3. Chapter 3

_‘The loss of Galuna Island and the escape of Laxus Dreyar were the first proper blows that had been struck against the New Monarchy since it had taken power, and the event sent shockwaves throughout Fiore. At the time the country had just adopted a new messenger system utilising messenger birds, which had sped up the process of passing news from more rural, isolated regions to the capital Crocus, and it was barely a day after the attack that news of the Island’s loss reached the ears of the King._

_Retaliation came swiftly. Orders were immediately sent out to what few naval forces the country had managed to accumulate, and to the Privateers that sailed under the King’s colours for a fee, ordering the immediate capture of The Raijinshuu’s crew and Captain. In order to facilitate a quick result, all other laws and commands regarding Piracy in Fiorean waters were rescinded, meaning that all eyes were fixated on The Raijinshu.’ The bounty called for the Captain, Freed Justine, and the Rebel, Laxus Dreyar whom the pirates were aiding and abetting to be captured alive and returned to Crocus for punishment. While the fate of the crew and the ship was to be left to the victorious captor._

_At the time it was the single largest sea hunt that had ever been undertaken, with many ships that had escaped previous encounters with The Raijinshuu re-joining the hunt due to the size of the bounty, and the promise of a pardon for any crimes committed in the pursuit and capture of said ship. However, it was indisputable that the hunt was led and expected to be successfully completed by the Privateer Ship, The Minstrel, which had sailed under the King’s colours from the moment Ivan Dreyar had taken the throne and was captained by Rufus Lore, a man previously feared for the raids he led in northern waters. A man that had a history with both The Raijinshuu and Laxus Dreyar.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

Two days later:

   Freed sighed as he stared out across the sea, scanning the horizon for any sign that they were being pursued, well aware that their rash actions at Galuna Island would bring the wrath of the King down on their head and that they were unlikely to have got out of the area without being identified. So far there had been no sign of trouble following, but there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach which was the reason that he had asked Lucy to chart a different course than usual towards the Isle, wary of leading unwelcome company towards the refuge. They were already running behind on the supply run, but he didn’t dare take any chances. Especially when he was no longer sure that it had been worth it and his expression darkened as he glanced down at the bandage wrapped around his hand. His discussion with Laxus had not gone as planned, and he was beginning to wonder whether it would have been better if they had just left the rebel to his fate.

_He had been prepared for some sign of aggression when he’d stepped into his cabin nearly half an hour after he’d asked Elfman and Loke to escort Laxus there, especially as he had taken the risk of asking them to unbind his arms in the hopes of reassuring the Rebel that they did not intend to harm him. What he hadn’t expected was for Laxus to lunge for him before the door had fully closed behind him, bow divider in hand with the sharp points aimed directly for his face, and only throwing his hands up at the last moment had spared his eye. He’d been unable to entirely suppress his sharp cry of pain, blood dripping from his hand as he responded quickly, trapping the blond’s hand and sweeping his legs from under him. He dropped the divider at his feet and drew his sword, letting the blade press warningly against the blond’s chest as Laxus made as though to surge to his feet once more._

_“I wouldn’t try it,” he warned sharply, turquoise eye glistening with fury as he met defiant blue ones. He didn’t care about the attack on himself, but he knew that if someone else had entered first, then the man wouldn’t have hesitated to attack them either. “I would have…”_

_“Captain?!” A worried voice from beyond the door interrupted him, and Freed sighed as he recognised Elfman’s voice realising that the other man must have heard either his cry or the scuffle that had followed and he had to admit that it was a good thing that it was Elfman and not Ever or Bickslow on guard. The other two would have burst in already without waiting for him to respond, and they would have probably gone for the Rebel the moment they realised that Freed was bleeding, and as much as he loved them that really wouldn’t help in the current situation._

_“It’s fine,” he called back, hearing movement as though Elfman was about to open the door and wanting to stop that from happening. It was clear that this discussion was going to be complicated enough without getting anyone else involved. He didn’t dare take his gaze off Laxus though, watching the Rebel’s eyes darting around in search of anything he could use to escape. It was a look he recognised, and he sighed, hating the fact that he had put the other man in a situation where he felt like that, but then his expression hardened. This was a risky move regardless of how you looked at it, but he had to try. “Everything is fine here, can you please go and help Evergreen down below?”_

_“But…”_

_“That’s an order!” Clearly Evergreen and Bickslow were having a bad effect on the entire crew, as he could hear the concern underlying the protest, but he knew that it wouldn’t do him any good to try and tell them all not to worry about him. He’d said it more than enough times in the past, and he knew that it tended to go in one ear and out the other, and others like Wendy and Lucy were getting to be just as bad. Thankfully though Elfman was still new enough that clarifying it was an order was enough to get him moving, although there was a definite note of reluctance to his agreement before he moved off._

_“Yes, Captain…”_

_“Everything’s under control?” Laxus asked once the sound of footsteps had disappeared, eyebrows raised as he watched the blood dripping from the gash he had managed to inflict, before eyeing the blade that was pressing uncomfortably against his chest. He hadn’t expected the Captain to be quite so efficient in unarmed combat, trusting in surprise and his size to give him the chance to get out of this mess after the younger man had made the mistake of allowing him to be untied. Apparently, it hadn’t been such a mistake after all._

_“Considering my position yes,” Freed replied sharply, letting his blade press hard enough to tear a hole through the material of Laxus’s shirt and catching the pain that flickered across the blond’s face as he nicked the skin beneath, holding the position for a moment before easing the pressure a little. “If I let you up will you behave? I’d much rather have a civilised conversation, rather than talking to a man I have to pin to the ground for his own safety.”_

_“Pretty words,” Laxus spat, wincing as the blade pressed closer in warning and he sighed, realising that he had lost his shot at winning this battle and he glanced to the side as he reluctantly admitted defeat for the time being. “Fine…I’ll behave.” Freed studied him for a moment before nodding and removing the sword, although he made no move to sheath it this time, his fingers tightening around the hilt as he caught the quiet mumble that followed as Laxus eased himself back to his feet. “For now.”_

_Freed sighed as he studied the older man, gaze lingering for a moment on the lightning bolt scar on the right side of his face and then on the split lip and bruises from his original capture. The blue eyes that met his challengingly held the same shadow that the Captain had seen in every Rebel and Refugee he had ever met, but he knew that similarity wasn’t going to help this time, as the blond was renowned for refusing to become involved with any other faction._

_“What is this offer of yours then Pirate?” Apparently, Laxus had got fed up of waiting for him to gather his thoughts, his tone dark and angry and Freed didn’t miss the hatred behind the final word, and he struggled not to flinch at it. It was an opinion that he had encountered more times than he cared to count and it never got any easier to hear, and part of him wanted to snap at the older man, to point out that not everyone had a choice about the type of life they found themselves living, but he forced back the words. There were more important things to focus on, and he took a deep breath before adopting a nonchalant tone._

_“Considering your hatred of Pirates, I would have thought that you would support your father with his current policies against us?” It was clear to see that his words had hit home, the blond stiffening for a moment, his expression darkening for a moment and it was clear that he was debating whether it was worth lashing out or not as the blue eyes glanced at his sword once more. However, apparently he had realised that his chances of escaping at the moment were slim to none, and instead, there was a hint of resignation in his voice as he asked quietly._

_“You know who I am?”_

_“I know who you are,” Freed agreed softly._

_“And your crew?”_

_“Some of them might have suspicions, but they haven’t said anything to me.” It was a popular rumour that there might be some relationship between their current King and Laxus Dreyar, but there was no proof about it. Freed’s certainty and knowledge came from an encounter years before. An encounter that it was clear the blond had forgotten, and one that he wasn’t willing to bring up at this point, having learnt the hard way that it was never wise to put all your cards on the table at once._

_“Wonderful…” Laxus muttered under his breath. He had guessed earlier that the younger man had a good idea of who he really was, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear it confirmed aloud. He had deliberately gone out of his way over the last few years to make sure that no one knew who he was, and all that work was now being undone by a Pirate of all people. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to meet Freed’s gaze head-on. “So what? Are you going to try and ransom me to Ivan Dreyar?” It had been years since he had addressed the man as a father and he wasn’t about to start now just because someone had realised who he was. “I assure you that…”_

_“No,” Freed cut him off, a hint of exasperation entering his tone, although to be honest, he felt a hint of pity for the blond. Well aware that he hadn’t been about to claim that the King would pay a fortune to see him returned. He had heard the rumours, and he knew that if Laxus were ever returned to Crocus, he would likely face the same fate that Freed and his crew would face. Namely a short trip to the Gallows, with no questions asked and no chance of a pardon. “I already said that I had a better offer for both of us, and I stand by that.”_

_“Then what?”_

_“I want you to come to the Isle with us,” Freed said simply, finally sheathing his weapon again before wiping his bleeding hand against his jacket with a grimace. “I want you to meet the people that have been hurt because of the King, and those who also fight against him.” There was more to it than that, but he could tell by the stormy expression that had greeted his request that his other reasons wouldn’t go down at the moment and so he swallowed them back, hoping that one day he would get the chance to voice them aloud._

_“No.” That had been the last thing Laxus had been expecting, especially the confirmation that The Raijinshuu was working with the Rebels, but that didn’t change his immediate response. He had no interest in aiding their cause. His stance against the King was purely personal, and he had no time to get involved in the lives of others, nor could he bear the thought of putting their lives above his Grandfather’s, even if he knew that the Old fool would probably encourage him to._

_“Considering your current position, I’m not entirely sure how you intend to refuse?” Freed asked quietly, disappointed by the swift response but unsurprised. Still, he wasn’t going to give up without a fight even if caught the snarl that tugged at the older man’s lips in response to being reminded of his situation._

_“Then why ask?”_

_“Because you do have a choice,” Freed pointed out calmly, letting his hand return to the hilt of his weapon as he caught the increased agitation in the older man, refusing to give him a chance for a second attack. “This ship is sailing for the Isle. If you chose to agree to my request, then I will guarantee that when our business is concluded you will be free to go and returned to the mainland and I will offer my assistance so that you can achieve your own goals.”_

_“And if I refuse?” Laxus asked eyes narrowed as he searched Freed’s face for any sign of deception, surprised that a Pirate would offer his services freely. If he could even be relied on to keep his word, he thought with a low growl._

_“Then you will remain in the brig while we are at the Isle,” Freed shrugged, hoping that his distaste for that option wasn’t clearly visible to the Rebel. “And your fate will be decided by the Council, who may choose to claim the bounty on your head in order to provide for their people.” He doubted very much that they would do such a thing, even though the Isle was in desperate need of more funds and supplies, but he was trusting that Laxus’s isolation would mean that he wouldn’t know that._

_Laxus was silent for a few minutes, clearly weighing his options and Freed watched him quietly, catching the way his fists clenched at his sides and the way blue eyes flickered to his sword and the blood on his hand. It was clear that he was still searching for a way to escape, although where he thought that he could go in the middle of the ocean…still, it meant that he would have to be watched closely even if he agreed to Freed’s offer. When the blond finally replied there was reluctance written across his face, and his voice was hard and underlain with the same hatred that had shown through earlier._

_“Fine…”_

   That had been two days ago, and while Laxus was restricted to the brig during the night, he had been granted freedom to wander about during the day, albeit under the watchful eyes of Evergreen and Bickslow who had insisted on the duty after realising that the blond had managed to injure their Captain. Freed had mostly let him be, hoping probably naively that seeing how the ship worked and how the crew worked would ease some of the hatred and suspicion that Laxus had shown in that first meeting. It hadn’t worked. The same darkness would appear every time they interacted, and more than once he had been caught trying to conceal items that could be used as weapons and Freed knew that it was only a matter of time before things came to a head. They were getting further from the mainland and the main shipping lanes by the hours so if their ‘guest’ wanted to make a try for freedom he was running out of time, and Freed knew that his approach to dealing with it would determine the future for his venture.

   Maybe it was a pointless dream, but he knew that nearly everyone on both sides of the conflict had heard of Laxus Dreyar and what the blond had achieved against the King, and despite his reluctance to get involved with any of the factions, they looked up to him. _I want you to see who else is fighting and what they are fighting for. I want you to realise this isn’t a fight that you can win alone…I want you to give them someone they can follow._ The words were still swirling inside him, even though he knew that it was unfair to ask so much of him, but the truth was the rebellion was faltering, and the Isle was struggling to support all those who needed help. They needed a leader. They needed something to change before it was too late, and Laxus had the drive to push them forward. _But…_

“You’re thinking too hard as always,” a soft voice said and Freed glanced to his side as Evergreen leant against the rail and he smiled faintly. He had known that it was only a matter of time before one of them turned up to drag him out of his thoughts, and he was relieved that it was her and not Bickslow, because he had a request and he knew that his First Mate would probably lock him in the brig for even suggesting it. Although Evergreen might not be much better considering the anger in her eyes as she glanced at his bandaged hand for a moment.

“Evergreen…”

“Yes?”

“I want you to leave the brig unlocked tonight,” Freed replied softly, staring out to see once more as he heard the sharp intake of breath that met his request, hoping futilely to escape some of the explosion that he knew was about to be unleashed. It was a pointless exercise though as she had immediately grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, glaring up at him with stormy eyes.

“Are you insane?” Evergreen demanded incredulously, gesturing at first his hand and then the nick in his sleeve where the Rebel had made another attempt earlier that day, and she made no effort to hide her concern or anger as she added grimly. “You do realise he would kill you if he got a chance _?” Even though I warned him what would happen if he tried…._

_She had been the one to take Laxus down the brig that first evening, less than happy with having to guard the man that had laid a hand on her Captain, especially when Freed had forbidden her from taking any form of retribution against the blond. Still, she had made no effort to hide her hostility as she shoved Laxus ahead of her, watching for any hint that he was going to try something and somewhat disappointed by his current level of obedience._

_“This is a brig?” Laxus had asked incredulously once he’d got a good look at where he was heading, having clearly envisioned something much worse._

_“We often transport people to the Isle, but we have to be cautious,” she had replied shortly, not allowing any of her amusement at his stunned expression to show through. “This allows us to stay safe while giving them a comfortable journey.” It had been one of the first things Freed had changed when he took control of the ship, so while it remained a cage, with a door that was capable of holding even the most determined escapee trapped, it contained a comfortable berth and a small table and chair._

_“Huh…”_

_“Unlike our Captain, I don’t believe that courtesy should be extended to you,” her voice had dropped lower now, her eyes narrowed as she whirled to look at him. Freed had banned her from lashing out at the blond, but he hadn’t told her to hold her tongue, and she had no intention of doing so. “I have seen how you look at him, and I know that you injured him and that you will probably try again, and I for one believe that you should have been left on the island. I will respect his decision to let you stay, but I hope that you maintain this level of obedience, or I might forget his orders to leave you be.”_

_“I have no intention of staying on this ship,” Laxus snapped as he glared at her, unable to believe that she would honestly think that his current obedience meant that he had accepted his fate. “Believe me as soon as I get the chance, I will…” He was prevented from saying anything else as Evergreen suddenly slammed into him, using her momentum to shove him back against the wall and pinning him there._

_“I wouldn’t think about it if I were you,” Evergreen’s voice which had been soft and smooth before, was now a deadly hiss, but what was much more alarming was the knife pressed uncomfortably close to his neck. One wrong move on either side would see the blade slicing into his skin, and he froze completely, because as undesirable as his current situation was Laxus had no intention of dying on this ship. He still had plenty that he needed to do. The problem was going to be talking her down, the knife now digging into his skin and he swallowed nervously as he felt blood trickling as the skin broke. She means business…He had dismissed her because of her size and seemingly light-hearted nature, but it was clear that was a mistake as he gazed into blazing eyes. “I don’t care if you leave the ship. Although believe me you wouldn’t get to enjoy your freedom for long. However, if you raise a hand against the Captain…” The blade pressed deeper, and Laxus couldn’t hold back soft noise of alarm, for a moment fearing that she wasn’t going to stop._

_“I give…” He managed to force out, struggling not to flinch as she glared at him for a moment before finally pulling back, deliberately staring at him as she wiped the blade clean on her tunic before re-sheathing it._

   He hadn’t taken the lesson to heart, but so far Freed had stopped her from doing anything beyond disarming him, even though both she and Bickslow had pleaded with him to at least keep the Rebel in the brig at all times. _And now he wants to release him at night as well?_ She knew that winning Laxus round was important to Freed even though she didn’t fully understand why, but they had to draw a line somewhere, and she refused to lose her Captain over something so foolish.

“I fully expect him to try,” Freed replied with a small smile, and she was sorely tempted to slap him, wondering how he could look so calm when saying something like that. One wrong move and Laxus would kill him for sure, and the idiot was smiling about it like it was nothing more than a walk in the park. “It would be disappointing if he didn’t.”

“It’s an unnecessary risk,” she snapped at him, not caring that her tone was one that on any other ship would have landed her in the brig. “He has already tried to kill you more than once, and that is with us watching over him, now you want to give him a free shot? What the hell are you thinking?”

“I know what he has done,” Freed pointed out softly, meeting her gaze head-on, touched by her concern but needing her to realise that he wasn’t just being reckless. “And this situation can’t be allowed to continue. I want to give him this chance so that I can prove the futility of continuing to fight us…” He glanced down at his hand, he had been injured that time because he had been caught off guard, this time he would be ready for whatever Laxus tried. “He won’t win Ever.”

“I…” She trailed off, seeing the stubbornness and determination in his face as he stared at her, and she sighed. It was rare that Freed was so stubborn when they were concerned for his wellbeing, which meant that this was something that was important to him, and she grimaced, unsure whether she was more irritated at him or her inability to hold out against him. “Fine, what do you want me to do?”

“Leave the door open, and make sure he has a clear path to my cabin,” Freed swiftly held up a hand to forestall the protest he could see forming, before adding quietly. “I don’t want to give him the chance to go after anyone else.” So far Laxus’s attention had been focused on him, and he wanted to keep it that way, but he frowned as he realised that desperation might cause the blond to change tactics, and his expression turned grim as he continued. “I also want you to warn everyone to be on alert this evening in case he does get distracted, and if you can get Loke to stay with Lucy and Wendy tonight.”

“Fine…”

“Ever,” he reached out to grab her arm as she turned to leave, reluctance practically radiating off her and he knew that he owed her far more than mere words could say. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” she snapped as she yanked out of his grip, but her expression turned softer as she glanced back at him, although he couldn’t help but groan at her next words. “You’re going to be the one to tell Bickslow about this insanity, and if you get yourself killed tonight, I’ll drag you back from the locker myself. Just so I can kill you again.” She would as well, he thought with a fond smile, nodding in understanding and watching as she stalked off with a soft expression, although he paled as his thoughts turned to having this discussion with his First Mate.

_Bickslow is going to kill me…_

****

That evening:

   Laxus sighed as he flopped back onto the bunk, ignoring Evergreen’s quiet goodnight and missing the way that her gaze lingered longer than usual before she turned and headed topside again. She had been colder towards him than ever this evening and he had taken to blocking out her snide comments, not that he could really blame her as he had completely ignored the warning she had given him that first night, even though the scab still remained to remind him of how close she could have been to killing him. Not that it had done him any good. It seemed that no matter how crafty he was when finding weapons, his moves were always anticipated and despite himself, he found himself becoming more and more intrigued by his captors.

   The one that held most of his interest was the Captain. Freed Justine was nothing like what he had expected a Pirate Captain to be, and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. It had been clear from the moment he came on-board that the younger man commanded the loyalty and respect of his crew, but he had expected it to be one-sided, or respect borne of fear. That was what Pirates were supposed to be like, there wasn’t supposed to be so many signs they were human and yet from that very first afternoon he had found himself questioning that…

_Laxus had hoped that the man was going to make his offer at once so that he could refuse it and turn his focus to working out how the hell he was going to get out of this mess. Especially as he could see that the coast was starting to disappear behind them as they headed out towards open waters, and dread pooled in his stomach as he forced himself to refocus on Freed, only to find that the Captain wasn’t even focused on him anymore. Instead, his gaze seemed to be on the tall first mate holding his ropes, and he had no idea what to make of the open concern on the younger man’s face. A Pirate has no right to look like that, he thought bitterly, his memories of his mother and the cursed red ship still far too close to the surface for him to even attempt civility at the moment and he could stop his lips from pulling back in a snarl. Just give me a chance Pirate…_

_Apparently, he must’ve made some noise, because suddenly that bright turquoise eye was fixed on him once more, and there was a knowing expression on Freed’s face that made him think that the Captain had an excellent idea of the thoughts running through his head. Still he held his gaze challengingly, waiting for the man to either lash out or order him to be sent to the brig, but Freed surprised him by smiling lightly before rising to his feet and sheathing his weapon, and Laxus wanted to growl as he realised that he had just well and truly been dismissed as a threat. Just you wait…_

_“Take him to my cabin,” Freed ordered sharply as he turned to his crew, before pausing and glancing at Laxus who was staring at him in surprise. Cabin? Not the brig? For a moment he wondered if maybe he was going to get halfway decent treatment, but then he recalled that he had no idea what the terms of this ‘offer’ were going to me, and his expression darkened as it dawned on him that his treatment was probably going to reflect how he responded to the deal. Therefore, he was surprised by the next order that rang out. “Release him from the ropes, but guard the door.”_

_“Captain?!” It was clear that the crew shared his surprise, and that they were less than happy about the command, with more than one voice raising in protest and Laxus winced. He had heard enough horror tales about what happened to sailors who disobeyed their Captain’s orders, and he didn’t want to imagine what it would be like aboard a Pirate ship._

_“Those are my orders,” Freed’s voice was perfectly calm, but when Laxus glanced at him, he could see the exasperation in his expression. But it wasn’t exasperation that would lead to something else. Instead, it seemed to be underlain by something akin to fondness, and Laxus shook his head, irritated at his own thoughts and curiosity. He’s a Pirate, even if he does have some connection with his crew…it still boils down to the fact that he is a Pirate._

_“Yes, Sir!”_

_Laxus felt movement behind him, and then he was being hoisted to his feet by the silver-haired brute that had been part of his ‘rescue party’ and the ginger-haired man who had yet to speak, and although he tried to dig his heels in, refusing to cooperate in the slightest. It made no difference though, and he found himself being hauled forwards regardless, so instead he shifted his attention back to the Captain who had moved past him to speak to the other crew members who had been involved in the attack, hoping that he would be able to catch something that would help in the upcoming ‘negotiations’. Although he doubted very much that there would be much negotiating, after all, what did he have to offer the Pirates beyond the bounty on his head? Although there must be something he wants if he’s willing to make an offer, but what?_

_He blinked as rather than suddenly barking orders, Freed’s face had opened up completely as he rushed across to the tall First mate. The strange expression of concern back on his face as he reached out to grasp the taller man’s arm and it took Laxus a moment to realise that he was utterly focused on the bloody wound that Laxus had noticed earlier._

_“You idiot!” It was hard to reconcile this version of the Captain with the smirking one who’d had his blade at his throat a moment before, and his eyes narrowed as he strained to keep watching the pair as he was shoved forward. He growled at the men holding him before silencing himself to that he could hear Freed’s next words. “I thought I told you I didn’t want injuries…”_

_“I came back didn’t I?” The First Mate was protesting, before his expression which had remained grim and threatening since the moment he had detected Laxus’s hostility towards them back in his cell, softened and he added reassuringly. “It’s not serious…” Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say because Freed’s hand had shot out, too quick to follow, but it was clear that he had grabbed the wound by the cry that followed. “OW!”_

_“Ever get him down to Wendy would you, feel free to kick him if he tries to sneak away,” Freed’s order was the last thing that the Rebel heard before he was led away, and once again he found himself confused as to what kind of man this Pirate was._

   He hadn’t allowed his confusion or growing curiosity to affect his attempts to escape, highly aware of the increasing distance between the ship and the mainland, and that they were heading for the waters that lay beyond the main shipping routes. Knowing that once they were past that point, he would have no choice but to accept one or other of the outcomes Freed had offered him. Neither of which was particularly appealing, and so he had taken every opportunity to try and get a chance to get off the ship or seize control, but to no avail. And yet no matter what he did the Captain refused to listen to his crew’s demands for him to be locked in this blasted cage at all times, or to punish him. He’d even heard Evergreen and the First Mate, Bickslow arguing fiercely with Freed about this matter, but Freed would just smile faintly and wave off their concern.

   Or so it seemed…. the one and only time he had seen that mask slip completely was when one of his attempts to get at Freed had nearly sent the tiny Ship’s Doctor flying overboard. In that instance, his expression had darkened, and he had been reminded that this was a man that was feared throughout Fiore and for a moment he had thought that finally, the Captain was going to take action against him. However, after checking that the girl was okay Freed had merely turned to him with a stern look, and in a quiet voice requested that he restrict his attacks to him alone, and Laxus hadn’t known what else to do but nod in agreement. Unable to find any hint of deception in the other man’s gaze or expression, and for the rest of the afternoon, he had found himself watching Freed closely.

    If it was an act, it was a good one, and Laxus had been horrified to realise that he was actually beginning to contemplate what would happen if he remained trapped on the ship. If he actually accepted the terms the younger man had offered.

   Growling under his breath, he shot up off the bunk and began to pace, grimacing for a moment as he willingly allowed his memories of what had happened to his mother, and that cursed Red Ship to rise to the surface once more. He didn’t want to remember, but he needed to remind himself why he hated Pirates, and why he couldn’t be fooled by the fact that one man had begun to destroy all his concepts of what Pirates were supposed to be like. _He’s a Pirate. He’s one of them no matter what mask he adopts, I can’t forget that. I can’t get distracted from my goal…_ That was right. He had a reason for refusing that offer, a goal that he couldn’t allow himself to forget and he lashed out with a fist, furious that he had allowed himself to get so distracted by one man that he had begun to forget that.

   Pain shot through his hand as it connected with the metal bars, but he forgot it instantly as the door swung open with a loud groan and for a moment all he could do was stare at it in sheer disbelief. There was no way a blow like that would have been enough to open it, he had tried everything that first night to get out of there and concluded that he wouldn’t be going anywhere at night. Yet here he was with the door lying open in front of him and no guard in sight. He hesitated for a moment, unable to believe that this was pure luck and suspicious of what could be behind it. But at the same time, he couldn’t afford to let such an opportunity go to waste, well aware that he was running out of time before not going to the Isle was no longer an option. _He’s a Pirate, I owe him nothing_ , he thought grimly, hands curling into fists at his sides before he stepped out of the brig and heading for the steps that led towards the deck, expression settling into one of grim determination.

_This time you will lose Freed Justine…_

****

_‘In direct contrast to Fiore which had always been a Monarchy, the Isle established a Council who were responsible for making any decisions with regards to situations that would affect the entire community. This Council was made up of twelve individuals who were elected on the basis of their skills and experiences, with the only limitation being that they had to be resident on the Isle, thus making it impossible for those at sea or those fighting in Fiore to take such a role. This was decided not only to ensure that all members were available as necessary but to ensure that their decisions were not influenced by ties with other Rebel Factions and to protect sensitive information that could potentially endanger the Isle.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._


	4. Chapter 4

_‘The Raijinshuu had initially been built for the purpose of tackling the Pirate problem off the coast of Hargeon. One of the first in a new generation of ships she was designed for the dual purpose of targeting the Pirates and transporting goods along the main routes as the guns she carried for her main purpose meant that there was a higher chance of her making the run without loss of cargo. She performed these duties for nearly four years before a Pirate attack on her homeport saw command of the ship being taken by a young Captain called Rabian._

_Following her capture, The Raijinshuu became one of the most feared ships along the coastline, launching indiscriminate attacks on both passing ships and targets on land. The exact figures for the lives and cargo lost to this ship are unknown, but it is known that in the five years following her change of ownership she caused more damage than most ships in the area combined. Until a mutiny on board led by Freed Justine who had been drafted onto the ship, resulted in the loss of the previous Captain and those who supported his methods and for a brief period it was thought that the Raijinshuu had been sunk due to the sudden cessation of attacks._

_Eventually, the Raijinshuu was caught in the act of attacking a ship belonging to the new monarchy and transferring prisoners, during which point it was noted that the focus of the crew seemed to be rescue and not attack. The ship that was attacked survived, and because of this The Raijinshuu became known to the Crown for its role in aiding the rebellion although the full extent of its involvement was never proved until the end of the rebellion.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

   If he hadn’t already been suspicious that the door to brig had been left open, he certainly was by the time he slipped out onto the deck. Aside from someone stood at the wheel whom he couldn’t quite make out in the dark, the deck was empty, and while he had spent his nights down in the brig, he knew for a fact that it shouldn’t be this quiet. _It’s a trap, but for what purpose?_ He couldn’t understand what they stood to gain by playing games like this, after all, there was nowhere he could go unless he managed to get control of the ship or to the small rowboat that they had come aboard in. A small part of him told him that he should aim for the boat and just get the hell off the ship, but all it would need would be for one wrong move to wake everyone. Then his escape would be discovered too soon, and it wouldn’t be much of a challenge for them to hunt him down in a rowboat. No, he needed to at least leave a distraction behind him to buy some time, and he owed Freed Justine for dragging him this far out to sea in the first place.

   Glancing warily up at the figure by the wheel he dropped into a crouch, thankful that they had been careless enough to give him enough freedom to learn his way about the ship, although it looked different at night. The lack of people was making him uneasy, and he kept his eyes peeled for anything that he could use as a weapon, unable to forget the feel of Freed’s sword pressing against his neck and not particularly relishing the idea of going up against the younger man without a weapon even if he was asleep. However, with that at least they seemed to have learned some caution after his previous attempts to escape, and he glanced at his hands as he approached the door that led through to the main cabins, and more importantly the Captains. He had fought and killed with nothing but his bare hands before, he would just have to do it again…

**

   Freed closed his eyes as he heard movement just outside the door to the cabin, struggling not to tense as he heard the door open a moment later. While he had spoken confidently earlier when he was with Bickslow and Evergreen, he knew that one wrong move here could leave him seriously injured or worse. The only comfort he had was that if anything happened to him, his ship and crew would be in good hands. If Laxus thought for a moment that killing him would be like cutting the head of a snake he was sorely mistaken, not that Freed had any intention of letting him kill him. After all the whole point of this exercise was to make Laxus accept the situation. In a way he could understand the Rebel’s reluctance, not only had he been captured and threatened with execution, but then he had been ‘rescued’ just to be a prisoner again. He hadn’t had a chance to fight back, and for a man like Laxus Dreyar that must be infuriating, hence this crazy plan to try and make the situation a little more palatable to him.

   He had to admit that the older man moved with surprising grace for his size, and he knew that if he had actually been asleep, he wouldn’t have known he was there until it was too late. He filed away that thought for the time being and focused on keeping his breathing steady, feigning sleep even as he followed Laxus’s progress across the room. There was a flicker of surprise when he heard the blond pass where he had hung his sword for the night, with no sound to indicate that it had been touched let alone drawn and his brow furrowed. Did he intend to do this weaponless? Although he supposed it made sense after all the hatred, Laxus seemed to harbour towards Pirates went beyond the norm. There was something personal there, so it made sense that he would make his way of fighting personal too.

   His thoughts had distracted him, and it was only the fact that Laxus had sped up at the last moment and made a tiny noise that allowed himself to roll off the bunk just in time to avoid the first blow. He winced as his bed shuddered under the impact, there had been no holding back with that blow, and given the speed with which Laxus recovered, he really had no intention of losing this fight. _Good,_ Freed’s lips curled up in a smirk even as he slipped himself back onto his feet, just in time to catch the next blow with a raised arm, grunting as he forced back by the sheer force of the strike. _Damn but he’s strong_ , he thought to himself and promptly cursed himself for getting distracted as he took another blow straight to the face, grimacing as he felt blood beginning to drip from his lip.

   The next couple of minutes passed in a blur of pain, sweat and movement. As he ducked blows and tried to give as good as he got, he was grateful for Bickslow’s insistence on teaching him hand-to-hand after they took over the ship. However, Laxus had a brute strength that Bickslow lacked and Freed found himself being pushed back, his breath coming in sharp pants and sweat was dripping down his face as he was slammed back into the desk. He yelped as pain exploded in his back, only to find the breath being forced from him as Laxus’s fist collided with his solar plexus. It hurt. But it wasn’t a new pain, and he didn’t give in to the temptation to double over, instead straightening and expanding his lungs to try and recover his breath, scrabbling behind him on the desk.

_Time to finish this…_

   Snatching up one of the maps he had been looking at earlier he tossed it into Laxus’s face as the blond closed in, ducking the fist coming for him and staggering slightly, still weakened by the previous blow he lunged for the sword that the rebel had ignored earlier. He had played by Laxus’s rules so far, wanting to make the older man accept his eventual defeat, but enough was enough. He was going to be aching for days as it was, and he really didn’t want to give Evergreen and Bickslow more of a reason to moan at him. He felt the familiar hilt beneath his fingers and shot forward, ramming his shoulder into the Rebel’s chest and forcing him back even as he drew his sword in one fluid moment. In a second he had the taller man pinned against the wall with his sword at his throat, leaving him nowhere to go.

   For a couple of minutes, they were silent, both of them working to get their breathing back under control and Freed was gratified to hear that the blond was just as out breath as he was. _Good, I gave him a good fight._ He waited until he felt a little steadier, grimacing as he straightened and realising that he was going to be well and truly bruised by tomorrow and idly wondering who would fair best in a fight between Bickslow and Laxus. Although hopefully if this worked, he wouldn’t need to find out … although stopping his First Mate might be the problem once Bickslow got a good look at him.

“Can I trust you not to attack while I give us some light?” He asked, deciding that they had recovered enough for the time being, keeping his tone deliberately light and after a moment he heard a defeated sigh from the blond.

“Sure…”

   Freed wasn’t foolish enough to lower his guard completely, keeping his weapon levelled towards Laxus even as he felt his way towards the desk. Thankfully he tended to keep things in the same place, hence the fact that he had forbidden Evergreen and Bickslow from coming in and tidying up after they’d moved things one too many times. It didn’t take long to have a lamp lit, casting a soft glow over the cabin and he turned to look at Laxus who was still leant against the wall where he had left him. The blue eyes still held the same hatred as before, but there was a glimmer of respect behind that and Freed had to fight back the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re a better fighter than I expected, stronger too,” he commented instead, considering the blond for a moment before reaching for the sheath and sliding his sword away, although he carefully kept it within reach.

“You knew?” Laxus asked finally, lifting a hand to swipe at the blood that was trickling from his nose from one of the blows Freed had managed to land. He had to admit that he hadn’t expected the Captain to have quite so much strength, considering the differences in their size, and he had to admit to himself at least that he was impressed. However, he was far more interested in the subtle admission from that last statement that Freed had known that this was going to happen.

“I knew,” Freed admitted with a wry smile. “Or maybe I should say I gambled?” Seeing the hint of confusion that met that statement he sighed. “You’re not a man to sit and let me have my way without trying to at least turn things in your favour, and you hadn’t had a chance to fight back. I wanted to at least offer you that much.”

   Laxus stared at the younger man for a long moment, searching for any hint of deception in his words. Although given the blood on his chin from a split lip and the bruises that were already forming on his arms and face he couldn’t see how he could claim it was a lie. He doubted anyone, even a Pirate would go that far for a lie. Besides he had to admit that Freed had nailed it, it was easier to accept that he had lost now that he had been given a chance to fight back, although he still wasn’t happy about it. _Still…_

“Fine…” Even defeated it was hard to bow to this man. To this Pirate, he corrected himself with a sigh before pushing himself away from the wall. “Do you give your word that I will be free to go after I’ve seen this Isle of yours?” Whether he could trust that word was a different question altogether, but if nothing else he owed the younger man for at least giving him the chance to fight for his freedom.

“I will return you to the mainland myself,” Freed promised quietly, trying to hide his relief that the blond had agreed to this, even if he could see the suspicion that still lurked beneath the surface. “If you believe the word of a Pirate that is?”

“Do I have a choice?” Laxus retorted before taking a deep breath and holding out his hand, if he was going to do this then he was going to do it properly. “Then I accept your terms.”

“Good,” Freed replied, reaching out and accepting the hand, grasping it firmly before adding with a hint of pleading. “If you could stop trying to kill me now that would be helpful, you are making my crew rather jumpy and unhappy with me.”

“Since I doubt they’d be as willing to return me to the mainland you have my word,” Laxus muttered before his lips quirked up in a thin smile. “If you believe the word of a Rebel that is?”

“That’s to be seen isn’t it?” Freed commented dryly, fairly sure he had correctly read the blond and that for the time being at least Laxus was going to behave. “The brig will remain unlocked. You are free to come and go as you please from now on although I would advise steering clear of Bickslow and Evergreen for a day or so,” he added as he reached up to wipe the blood from his chin. Grimacing as he caught his lip in the process and trying not to think of the lectures that he would probably endure come morning.

“Is that it?”

“For now,” Freed replied, hesitating for a moment before nodding towards the bloody nose that Laxus was nursing before adding quietly. “There will be medical supplies on your bunk when you get back.” He grinned at the older man’s surprise before adding smugly. “I was prepared after all.” He watched with narrowed eyes as Laxus grumbled under his breath before heading for the door without a backwards glance, and he sighed as he caught the whisper that followed.

“One day I will beat you…”

_Maybe…_

****

_‘Up until this time, although Laxus Dreyar had been one of the most active in rebelling against the King’s reign he had never actually worked with any of the others fighting on his side. The agreement he made with Captain Justine was the first time he had agreed to even talk with the other rebels, and he has personally admitted, that had it not been for the terms of his eventual freedom he would never have spoken with them. A decision which could well have seen the Civil war stretch on for many years if not indefinitely, and a decision that he has since confirmed it would have been a mistake to make.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

Two days later:

   A new peace had settled over the ship following their confrontation, although both of them had found themselves having to avoid Bickslow and Evergreen who had been less than impressed when they had seen the outcome of the fight, even if they had been forced to concede its success. As such Laxus had found himself tailing the younger man as there was little else for him to do as he had no interest in becoming part of the crew. Freed didn’t seem to mind, although he didn’t seem to pay him much mind either, but it was certainly an eye-opening experience for Laxus. Now that he was no longer searching for ways to escape, he took more notice of the Captain’s interactions with the crew, and it didn’t take him long to realise that the closeness he had noticed went beyond respect. They were family, and didn’t that leave a bitter taste in his mouth? Pirates had taken his mother. Yet here they had such a close-knit family, even if these weren’t the same ones that had killed her.

_I hate them…_

   If Freed had noticed the shift in his mood the Captain gave no sign of it, continuing his discussion with Loke for a minute before he abruptly tensed and looked up at the sails, the ginger falling quiet and following his gaze as well and Laxus forgot his sulk as he caught the worry that had entered their expressions. He followed their gaze and saw that the wind that had been pushing them along had disappeared, but there seemed to be something more to the worry in their expressions.

“What is it?”

“Damn,” it was quiet, but it was the first time he’d heard Freed curse, and somehow that made dread curl in Laxus’s stomach. “We’ve gone too far south…Loke fetch Lucy and meet me at the helm,” Freed barked as he turned to Loke, all traces of humour gone and the ginger looked just as grim as he nodded before hurrying off without a word.

“What is going on?” Laxus demanded again and Freed sighed and glanced at him, remembering that this was all new for the blond and he hesitated for a moment, well aware that this development could shatter the fragile peace that he had achieved with the Rebel.

“We’ve hit the doldrums, an area with sudden calms like this one,” he explained with a sigh, deciding that he wasn’t going to gain anything by lying now. It wasn’t as though it was going to change the situation. Catching the blank look that met his words he growled in exasperation before explaining grimly. “It can be a death knell for ships like ours, depending on how long it lasts.” He tried not to think about the state of their supplies, even though he knew that he would have to address it sooner or later and his expression darkened at that thought, and he turned and walked away, not even looking back as he heard the blond chasing after him.

**

   Freed growled under his breath as he studied the chart again before glancing up at the sails which were hanging limply against the rigging. There wasn’t even a hint of a breeze in the air, the ship having come to a virtual standstill as it rose and fell with the gentle swell of the sea. He had known that they were risking getting caught in the doldrums if they took this route to the Isle, but after their escapade on Galuna Island there hadn’t been much of a choice. They were bound to have some form of pursuit, and there was no way they could risk leading them to the Isle, but now… _now we might not get the chance…_

“Captain?” He looked up at the worried voice, and he could see Lucy eyeing him fear in her eyes, and his expression softened as he straightened, eyeing Laxus who was leant against the railing watching everything with a blank expression, but unable to hide the concern in his eyes. “It looks like we’re going to have to ride it out,” He said trying to sound as unconcerned as possible, offering Lucy a small smile as he added gently. “Don’t worry, we’ve got enough supplies. It won’t be like that back then.” _I won’t let it be like that…_

“But…”

“I am not like that man,” Freed cut her off more sharply than he intended, and he sighed as he saw her flinch at his tone and noting the way that Loke had moved closer to her, taking a deep breath he softened tone as he added seriously. “The Raijinshuu is a different ship, and we will make it through in our own way, understand?”

“Yes S…Freed,” Lucy corrected herself, managing a small smile. “Thank you.” Freed nodded in acceptance before walking away, needing to calm himself down before he did say something he was really going to regret, missing the way blue eyes narrowed at his retreating back as Laxus watched him go.

_What the hell was that about?_

****

_‘The waters south of Galuna island were sparsely populated, the seas around them given to sudden lulls in the wind that could trap ships for days if not weeks, making it hard for islanders to make a living off the sea as fishing along the shores had long since depleted the resources. That weather was just one of the many defences that made the area perfect for those seeking refuge from the Civil war, as it discouraged most pursuit, and it was largely dismissed as an unsuitable region for any large-scale settlement.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

   The Minstrel carved her way easily through the waves, crimson sails full of the same wind that had graced her voyage from the moment she had left Galuna Island in her wake two days before. The Captain, Rufus Lore stood at the helm, green eyes narrowed as he scanned the horizon for any sign of his current prey, his hand tight around the hilt of his sword. The chase held no interest for him, and he had lost this prey too many times in the past. No, what he was looking forward to was the moment he caught it, the moment he had it at his mercy…the moment when he could finish this.

“There’s no sign of the Raijinshuu, Captain,” his first mate, Orga called as he clambered down the rigging, his face twisted into a scowl as he added cautiously. “They’ve already got a head start, we…”

“They’ll have been caught in the calms if we’re lucky,” Rufus cut him off with a hard stare, refusing to even contemplate failure this time. He had no intention of changing course or target until they had finally brought The Raijinshuu and her Captain to heel. The infamous rebel they had on board was of little interest to him beyond the bounty on his head. No, it was the Captain, and his two escapees that held much more interest for Rufus and his tongue darted out across his lips for a moment as he added coldly. “If not we’ll just have a longer hunt.”

“Yes, Captain…” Rufus gestured abruptly for Orga to take the helm, before moving across to the railing his expression hard as he scanned the sea before glancing down at the nasty scar that ran the length of his lower arm and across the back of his hand. A memento from his last encounter with their prey, and one that had come close to costing him his sword hand and his lips pulled back in a snarl as he stiffly curled it into a fist.

_I wonder if you can kill me this time, Freed Justine?_

****

_‘The history of conflict between The Minstrel and The Raijinshuu was well documented in official documents. In the two years since Freed Justine had attained his captaincy, the two ships had encountered one another a total of fifteen times, with fierce fighting during each encounter. An unofficial source from the court of Ivan Dreyar, claims that it was Rufus Lore who demanded that there be a special term in his mandate to hunt down Pirates that would allow him to focus almost exclusively on hunting The Raijinshuu. While it was unclear if such a term was actually requested let alone granted, it cannot be denied that the two ships met more often than any other or that there was more than mere financial interest on Lore’s behalf._

_Despite the frequent encounters and the antagonism that existed between the two Captains and their ships, there is no record that the Raijinshuu every deliberately sought out The Minstrel at_

_any point. In interviews with Captain Justine and his crew, it was clear that while they would willingly have gone after Lore’s ship in order to remove the threat to themselves, it was considered of less importance than making supply runs for the Isle. ‘_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._


	5. Chapter 5

    _‘The single area in which Privateers and the Navy had managed to impact severely on the Pirates was in terms of supplies, with their growing presence fewer ports were able to prove safe havens for the Pirate ships and there were fewer traders willing to risk their livelihood and safety to provide the provisions that those ships relied on. The Raijinshuu was lucky in some ways due to her status with the Rebels, as she was seen as an ally and therefore had access to a network that many Pirates lacked. However, during the run in which they rescued Laxus Dreyar from Galuna Island, they had been running with half-filled cargo holds, and the majority of the supplies they were carrying were intended for the Isle.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

    Freed sighed as he detected movement in the doorway, reluctantly turning his head to see who it was, somehow unsurprised to find that Laxus had followed him down to his cabin, and somewhat relieved that it wasn’t Evergreen or Bickslow although he doubted that they would be far behind. As loyal as his crew was, and as talented as they were at keeping the true nature of their ship and its actions secret, they were never quick to inform his First Mate and Gunner when something was bothering him. And snapping at someone was a sure-fire way of telling them that something was wrong, and he growled under his breath. He had always promised himself that he would never become a Captain like that, and yet he hadn’t been able to contain the bubble of anger when he caught the doubt in Lucy’s eyes.

_I am not like that man. I will not become like that man…_

     A sharp cough reminded him of the fact that he had company, and he took a deep breath before refocusing on Laxus, arching an eyebrow as he caught the odd expression on the blond’s face. It wasn’t the usual distant expression underlain with distrust and hate that he had come to associate with the Rebel. Instead, there was something almost akin to concern in the blue eyes, and it made him uneasy, and he couldn’t quite keep the bite of his voice as he asked.

“What do you want?” For a moment irritation flared in the blue eyes, and he thought the older man was going to storm off or lash out in response, and he was caught by surprise when instead Laxus shifted so that he was leaning against the doorframe in a more comfortable position, his voice surprisingly neutral when he finally replied.

“Can I ask what that was about?”

“No.” Freed tried to turn away, tried to focus on the maps spread out in front of him, even though he knew that he wasn’t going to find a solution to their current situation. The only thing that was going to help them now was wind, and he had no idea how long they were going to have to wait for that. However, he could feel the Rebel’s gaze burning into his back, and he sighed. “It’s nothing really, just a past issue raising its head. I…”

“Freed?” The quiet question cut him off, and both he and Laxus turned to find a nervous looking Wendy standing in the gangway just behind the Rebel. At once the Captain’s expression softened, and he rose from his chair in a smooth movement and moved across to her, relieved when Laxus moved aside without complaint.

“Wendy,” he crouched down in front of her, somewhat amused that she hadn’t grown at all in the last year although he knew better than to voice that thought aloud. “You heard?” He didn’t really need to ask, he could see the fear in the wide, brown eyes and his expression softened when she gave a tiny nod and he sighed for a minute before reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder. “It won’t be like back then. I promise.”

“But, we don’t have the supplies…”

“No, we don’t,” Freed admitted reluctantly. However, it was a rule he had made for himself the day he became Captain, that he would never lie to his crew and it was a rule that he had never once broken and he had no intention of breaking it now, even if he wanted to ease her fear. “However, that does not mean that things are the same as back then. We will have to cut rations, but everyone will receive the same amount regardless of how long we are stuck out here and what role they play on this ship.”

“I…” It was clear that she was trying to believe him, her hand trembling as she raised it to rub at her eyes, and with a sigh, he reached up to grasp her hand. This was different from the hint of doubt he had seen in Lucy’s eyes. There was more fear than uncertainty in the healer’s eyes, not that he could blame her. He couldn’t really blame Lucy for her reaction either, after all, they had every reason to fear finding themselves in this situation. His earlier irritation had faded completely now though, and he bit his lip for a moment before gently squeezing her fingers.

“Wendy, I know you’re scared, and that’s fine,” he reassured her, turquoise eyes intent as he cast around for a way to reassure her further, brightening slightly as a thought occurred to her. “I will show you that it is different. If you want, I will make sure that I am the one to bring you your food, and Lucy’s as well.” He wasn’t worried about what the rest of the crew would think, hell Loke would probably fight him for the right to take food to the navigator. But he knew that Wendy would want to know that the other girl was being taken care of as well, a thought supported by the tremulous smile that crept across her face as she stared at him with hopeful eyes.

“Really?”

“Really,” he replied firmly with a sharp nod, hoping to see her expression relax a little more, instead he was dismayed to see her eyes welling up again and tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. “Wendy…?” He was cut off before he could say anything else by the younger girl flinging herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his shoulder and he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. He hesitated for the barest moment before returning the hug, one hand coming to rest on the top of her head. “It’s going to be all right.” _Whatever it takes, I will make sure that you and Lucy don’t go through that again_ , he promised silently, his mind already running over his admittedly limited options.

“Thank you,” she whispered, voice thick from crying as she squeezed him tightly. “Thank you…” _For not being like him,_ the words hung unspoken in the air and Freed had to fight the urge not to tense, eyes darkening at the fact that even now he couldn’t protect them from their past.

   They remained like that for nearly ten minutes, Freed just quietly holding her, letting her presence and the fact that even after all this time she was willing to cling to him help calm him, waiting patiently as her sobs melted away into the odd hiccupping noise as she settled. Even when she had stopped crying, he waited, unwilling to push her away as her face remained buried against his shoulder, and eventually she let out a shuddering breath before slowly…reluctantly…peeling herself away from him, peering at him with red-rimmed eyes and sniffling slightly.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Freed said softly, wiping away her tears and earning a small smile from the healer, before he glanced up at Laxus who had mercifully remained quiet all this time, noticing the curiosity in the blue eyes that met his. The strange softness from before still lingering, and he sighed before glancing back at Wendy. “Now I believe Laxus has some questions for me and I’m sure you have work to do.” It was gentle, not even really a dismissal, because he had learnt by now that whenever Wendy was worried about something she tidied, often rearranging her entire cabin and all her medical supplies multiple times until she felt calm again and from the sheepish expression on her face he knew that he had guessed correctly. Patting her on the head, he rose smoothly, before adding softly. “Can you ask Mira to come up here, I need to talk to her.” He could see the fresh flicker of fear in her eyes, and he nudged her gently, eyes soft as he reminded her of the promise he had just made to her. “I will see you later when it is time to eat.”

“Okay…” Wendy whispered, casting a somewhat uncertain glance at the looming figure of the Rebel behind him before darting forward, leaning onto the very tips of her toes and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thank you…” She went bright red at her own actions, whirling and darting down the corridor, leaving the two men to stare after her, and Freed shook his head with a small smile before his expression turned serious once more, and he turned to look at Laxus.

“I’m sure you have plenty of questions, so we might as well be comfortable,” he said gesturing to the cabin and letting the taller man precede him, sharp eyes watching to make sure Laxus didn’t make any attempt to pick up anything that could be used as a weapon. He had been well behaved, but with the current situation, he knew things could change. However, the blond made no effort to touch anything and seemed to deliberately steer clear of the desk, heading for his bunk and settling on the edge of it before looking up at him with doubtful eyes.

“You’re actually going to answer them?”

“It depends on what you ask,” Freed replied as he settled onto the chair, turning it so that he was facing the blond, catching the way blue eyes narrowed at the condition and something compelled him to explain his answer. “Some things are not mine to share.”

“Her story?” Laxus guessed, and Freed’s expression tightened for a moment before he nodded sharply, and there was such pain and fury in the turquoise eyes at that moment that Laxus almost regretted asking.

“Hers and Lucy’s,” Freed finally replied in a sharp voice. “You can ask them if you feel so inclined, but do not push them.” _There it was…_ the same threat he had felt from the man the day he had been brought on-board The Raijinshuu, and a shiver went down his spine although he made sure to hide it, although he couldn’t stop himself from studying the Pirate with something akin to respect. And didn’t that just feel wrong? He wanted to hate this man. No, he did hate this man, and yet it seemed as though Freed Justine was determined to challenge that at every turn. Eyes narrowing, he glanced off to the side and asked the question that had been bothering him a little since he’d heard about the situation with the supplies, and made worse by Wendy’s display of fear at the current situation.

“Should I be worried?” He asked, striving for a nonchalant tone, although he was fairly sure the younger man had seen straight through it as turquoise eyes immediately narrowed, and he forced himself to face Freed head on. “Your supplies are running low, and I’m not part of this crew.” It seemed logical in his mind that he would be the one that he would not be included with the ‘everyone’ that Freed had been talking about earlier, after all, he served no purpose here. As well as he was being treated, he was little more than a prisoner and an extra mouth that they might not be able to afford.

“I said that everyone would receive the same, that includes you,” Freed frowned at him, seeming somewhat disappointed with the question and Laxus felt his hands curling into fists at his side. Not entirely sure what he felt, but something was churning in his stomach, but the Pirate had continued before he could think of anything to say, a wry smile twisting his face. “Besides, it would be rather difficult for me to keep the promise I made you if I starved you to death.”

“Does that really mean that much to you?”

“I don’t break promises,” there was a strange intensity behind those words, and despite himself, Laxus found himself believing the younger man. “No matter the cost.” The last bit was clearly not meant for him to hear, but he caught it anyway, and he felt concern stirring as he studied the grim expression on Freed’s face.

_What do you mean by that?_

****

_‘At this time it had been an unfortunate tradition on many Pirate and Privateer ships that during times when supplies were short, food was allotted to crew members on the basis of how useful they were. It was a generally held opinion that it was better to preserve more skilled sailors, as it was easy enough to pick up or capture new members when the ship reached port. As a general rule the ships that helped the Rebels had abolished this rule as much as possible, but from the logbooks that still remain from that time, The Raijinshuu under the captaincy of Freed Justine was the only ship that never once engaged in this practice.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

Two days later:

    Freed rubbed a weary hand over his face as he studied the cargo hold, trying not to let his gaze drift to the barrels and boxes under the nets on the far side, although it was difficult when their own supplies were dwindling at an alarming rate even with the new rationing in place.

“Captain?”

“Unless our situation becomes truly dire I don’t want to touch those supplies,” he replied turning to look at Mira who was studying him with concern, and he knew that if the situation had been normal, she would have been dragging him back to his cabin and forcing food and sleep down his throat. In many ways, she was worse than Bickslow and Evergreen for her mothering, something that he knew stemmed from raising her younger siblings, and he offered her a reassuring smile. “I’m all right.”

“You’re exhausted.”

“Maybe,” he allowed, unable to deny it as he felt like he could sleep for a week. There was little to do while the ship just drifted in the calm waters, but he found himself unable to rest. Spending his time trying to keep his crew’s spirits up and checking the charts, worried about getting too far off course and then there was the uneasy feeling that had been growing ever since they had first hit the doldrums. He couldn’t put a finger on it, but something told him that they were being pursued and he found himself scanning the horizon whenever he was on deck, and he knew that Bickslow at least had picked up on his actions, the First Mate making sure that the crow’s nest was manned at all times. _If they catch us now,_ he shook his head to clear that thought. “I’ll rest once we’re out of this mess, we’ll be at the Isle for a few days at least…” _If we get there…_

“It’ll be nice to be on land again,” Mira admitted with a sigh, reminding him that she was still relatively new to this life and something must have shown in his expression because she laughed softly. “I’m not complaining. I’d gladly follow my brother onto this ship again, and I’d follow you.” Freed blinked at the soft words, stunned by the sheer faith in those words, wondering as always what he had done to deserve a crew like this before a genuine smile crept across his face.

“Thank you.”

“If you want to thank me, try and get some proper rest,” Mira retorted, hands on her hips even as she smiled up at him. “Come on, food should be ready, and I know you won’t eat yourself until you’ve taken care of Lucy and Wendy.” Nodding Freed allowed her to guide him out of the cargo hold, hoping that she didn’t see the way his expression fell as he glanced back at their supplies.

_You may regret your decision to follow me…_

**

   Laxus grumbled under his breath as he rubbed at his shoulder, wondering what on earth could have possessed him to agree to a sparring match with Bickslow. The man was a monster, it just happened to be hidden behind that insane grin of his most of the time. Still, it had been a relief to do something other than sitting around and waiting for something to happen, the calm beginning to get to him more than the crew who had experienced it before. Of course, it didn’t help that he was still spending more and more time with Freed, and whilst he was still a long way from being able to completely decipher the Captain’s mask, there was no missing the fact that he was stressed and ill at ease and he found himself disliking the sight of those emotions. He still didn’t like the man, but he much preferred the confident man who had stood over him the day that he was bought on board. That and he couldn’t help but fear that he might not get to see the mainland again, although he hadn’t voiced that fear aloud. _Yet…_

   He was just heading down the stairs when he spotted Freed ahead of him carrying three bowls of food, and he sighed… _he’s still doing that_. Despite what the younger man had said about keeping promises, he was surprised that he was still keeping up with this, although he hadn’t been able to deny the fact that it had clearly made a difference to Wendy and Lucy and he was beginning to realise why this crew was so tight-knit. _I don’t want to understand that._ He growled under his breath, and he was about to turn and go in the opposite direction, suddenly not wanting to see the younger man, but he froze as he realised that the Captain had paused and was now glancing around anxiously and he quickly ducked around a corner, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

    After a minute he risked sticking his head out again, wondering just what the other man was up to, and his mouth dropped open slightly as he watched Freed carefully scraping a good portion off one bowl into the other two, a grim expression on his face.

“Fr…” Something made him cut himself off, watching with narrowed eyes as Freed stared down at the bowls for a moment before nodding to himself and continuing in the direction of Wendy’s cabin. It occurred to him now as stepped out from his hiding place that he hadn’t seen the other man eat once in the last couple of days, even though he had been going out of his to make sure that everyone had food, including Laxus. Something was tightening in his chest as he watched Freed disappear from sight, and it took him a long moment to realise that it was concern, his hands clenching at his side at the unwelcome sensation.

_That idiot…_

****

Three days later:

“What the hell are you doing?” Laxus demanded as he caught Freed in the action of scraping his own food into the bowls that he knew were intended for Wendy and Lucy. After he had spotted him doing the same thing the other day he had taken to shadowing the younger man, and he knew without a doubt that was what the idiot was doing. That and the fact that he had seen Freed having to steady himself against the wall earlier that day. He wasn’t the only one to have noticed that something was off with the Captain. At some point or another he had caught everyone shooting worried looks at Freed, but as far as he knew he was the only one who knew what was going on. He had been tempted to say something, catching himself at the last moment, unwilling to show his concern to them when he still wasn’t ready to face the fact that he was concerned for a Pirate of all people.

“Laxus, I…” Freed looked guilty as he looked up at him, taking a wary step backwards and cursing himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings. He had been more focused on keeping an eye out for Ever and Bickslow as they had been trailing after him the last couple of days, and he knew that he would never hear the end of it if they knew what he was doing. He hadn’t expected Laxus of all people to be the one to confront him, the Rebel seeming to spend more time with Bickslow and some of the others over the last couple of days, and he didn’t quite know what to make of the fact that Laxus was actually asking him, with something approaching concern in his expression.

“Yes?” Laxus asked, arching an eyebrow at the younger man, silently daring him to lie to him and apparently Freed had received the message because he sighed and glanced off to the side.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t,” Laxus muttered, glancing away and beginning to turn away. But there was no way he could turn away and leave this alone, and with a muttered curse he turned back too Freed. “It just seems as though you’re going against your own promise.” Seeing the confusion in turquoise eyes, he continued in exasperation. “That everyone gets the same…”

“I…” Freed began before trailing off, the headache and light-headedness that he had been experiencing all morning intensifying and he blinked as he tried to clear his vision. It was only when he felt the bowls slipping from his fingers that he knew it wasn’t working, and as he became aware of the ground rushing up to meet him. “Lax…”

“Freed!” Laxus shouted, unable to hide his concern this time as he sprang forward to catch the younger man, alarmed when Freed made no effort to regain his feet or pull himself free of his arms. “Oi, are you all right? Freed?!”

**

That evening:

    Freed groaned as he woke, coming instantly alert as he felt eyes watching him, fingers automatically reaching for his sword only to come up empty and it took him a moment to realise that he was laid on a bunk, covers wrapped tightly around him in a way that he recognised. Which meant that Evergreen or Bickslow had tucked him in. _That’s not right_ … He could remember being up on the deck and talking to the others, and then nothing. The gap in his memories disturbed him, and he forced his eyes open. The room swimming around him for a second before it settled, and he swallowed when he realised he was in the cabin they used as an infirmary with Bickslow and Evergreen standing at the end of the bunk, and Laxus leaning against the wall next to him, attempting and failing to look unconcerned. _Oh dear…_

“Is there something you’d like to tell us…Captain?” Bickslow asked in a tight voice and Freed grimaced at the tone and the title, both of which were a sign that he was in trouble.

“Not particularly…” Freed muttered under his breath as he eased himself up into an upright position, ignoring the protests and stern glances his actions earned him as he lent back against the wall, the only good thing about this situation was that they wouldn’t retaliate until he was up and about again, meaning he could worry about it later.

“Freed…”

“Do you mean the part where he’s been giving most of his food to your navigator and healer for the last few days?” Laxus asked, and there was a hint of a smirk on his face when Freed choked at the question, wincing as Evergreen and Bickslow immediately scowled at him, and he turned to the blond with the intention of telling him off for dropping him in it, but the Rebel was unrepentant. “I never promised to keep your secret.” Freed blinked at that statement, his memories clearing a little and his eyes widened as he recalled their confrontation before he glowered up at the blond.

“It was implied…”

“You’re an idiot,” Evergreen snapped, and he hastily shifted his attention back to her, well aware that it was dangerous to ignore her when she used that particular tone. “I understand that you’re trying to protect Wendy and Lucy and that you’re worried about everyone right now, but putting yourself at risk isn’t the answer!”

“I’m fine,” Freed muttered, yelping when Laxus reached out and swiped at him, unsure of which of them was more startled by his action. “What…?”

“Don’t ask me,” Laxus growled, the Rebel looking incredibly ill at ease when he realised the others were staring at him as well, not sure what had made him act like that. “Just start taking care of yourself. You still have your promise to keep,” he added slightly more softly before heading for the door, leaving the others exchanging startled glances, apart from Freed who was staring at where the blond had just disappeared.

****

_‘The Minstrel which at this time was making good speed towards The Raijinshuu’s position had been built later than its intended target and had been designed with a focus on speed and power, leading it to become an unrivalled power in Fiorean waters with even the Navy ships unable to match it. However, despite the differences in their size and firepower, The Minstrel had never managed to overwhelm the Raijinshuu with their previous encounters ending in mutual retreat with both ships and their crew suffering considerable damage.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._


	6. Chapter 6

_‘The Raijinshuu’ was not the only ship that served to provide the Isle with essential supplies, although it was the best known. Another ship that fulfilled this purpose, although it more frequently served as direct naval support and defense for the Isle was ‘The Red Queen.’ Captained by Erza Scarlet, one of the first to be rescued by Captain Justine and his crew and brought to the Isle, it had previously served as a flagship in the Fiorean Navy, and still flew those colours to distract the few ships that ventured out that far. Prior to the rise of the ‘Rebel King’ it was relatively unknown, despite several encounters with Fiorean forces, including ‘The Minstrel’, however, during the final days of the war it would play a pivotal role and became just as famous as The Raijinshuu in its own way.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

   Laxus found himself actually fighting to hide a smile as he watched Freed eating under the stern gaze of Wendy, the young teen had been less than happy to discover why the Captain had wound up in her care, and he didn’t think he would ever forget the sight of the infamous Pirate backing down from the tiny girl. She wasn’t the only one either. The last couple of days had seen a nearly constant stream of visitors, and almost every one of them had lambasted Freed for his idiocy without the slightest hint that they feared punishment. It had been another blow to his already shattering image of the other man, and while he certainly agreed that Freed had been an idiot, he wasn’t sure how he felt about everything else. But there had been a shift, and not just within himself, as he had found himself unofficially left to guard Freed and make sure that he didn’t attempt to escape. The irony of that decision hadn’t escaped him, nor had Freed who had barely waited half a day before making his first escape attempt. Apparently, that was one thing they had in common. Neither of them could bear to be lying around in an infirmary. However, he had dutifully stopped the younger man, deciding that right now he feared the rest of the crew more than their Captain.

“Laxus, you’ve been rather quiet this afternoon.” The quiet observation broke into his thoughts, and Laxus blinked, startled to realise that Wendy was gone and it was just the two of them and he growled under his breath. When had he become comfortable enough around the Pirates to just let one of them slip past him? _Around the same time that you panicked when Freed fainted in front of you_. He scowled at his own thoughts, before realising that Freed was watching him curiously and with a hint of concern and it was the latter which made him mutter an answer before he even realised what he was doing.

“I was thinking…”

“About?” Freed prompted, lips quirking up slightly as he settled back into a more comfortable position on the bunk. He had intended to try and make another break for freedom, but now he could sense an opening in the Rebel’s prickly exterior and taking advantage of that was far more interesting than trying to get out of here. Seeing the hesitation in the blond’s face, he sighed before adding quietly. “I can see the question lurking in your eyes Laxus, you might as well ask it. Although I can’t promise that I will answer.”

“Why?” Laxus hesitated for a moment before moving closer to the bed, not sure if Freed would be willing to answer this question, and fairly sure that he wasn’t going to get answers that he might be expecting. Yet as he caught the small, encouraging nod from the younger man he found himself taking a deep breath and finally giving voice to the question that had been consuming him for the last few days. No, from the moment he had first begun to see what kind of man the infamous Freed Justine really was. “Why is someone like you a Pirate?”

_Why is someone like you a Pirate?_

     There had been any number of questions that the Rebel could have asked him, but that had not been one that Freed had been expecting, and for several minutes he was quiet, gaze somewhat unfocused as he tried to work out if that was even something he wanted to answer or something that he could answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Laxus shifting uneasily, and he sighed, focusing on the older man and seeing honest curiosity in the blue eyes, and another emotion that he couldn’t quite put a name to. Something that for some reason it made him want to answer, or maybe it was the fact that Laxus had been by his side constantly the last few days.

“You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to…”

“No,” Freed managed a slight smile at that. “It’s all right,” he hesitated for a minute, old scars that he thought he’d forgotten seeming to ache for a moment. It was only when Laxus reached out to stop him that he realised he’d been rubbing absently at his wrists, remembering the weight of manacles and all traces of his smile was gone as he added softly. “It’s just not a particularly pleasant tale.”

    Laxus was the one to hesitate now, he might not know Freed that well yet, but he knew enough to know that the younger man tended to downplay things, so ‘not particularly pleasant’ probably translated to horrible, or worse by someone else’s standards and for a moment he seriously considering backing off and leaving the issue alone. _Did he want to know? Did it matter?_ As soon as he had kept his part of their bargain, he had every intention of returning to the mainland and resuming his search for his Grandfather, and his attempts to bring down his father. After that he doubted he would see the man in front of him again. And yet…

“Tell me...” It was part request and part demand, and Laxus was somewhat surprised when Freed silently shifted over on the bunk before patting the space that he had just made, and he took a deep breath before accepting the invitation and settling down beside him.

“Why did someone like me become a Pirate?” Freed asked softly, echoing the earlier question with a wistful note that surprised Laxus, but he wasn’t given a chance to comment on it before the younger man had continued and the next words felt a punch to the gut. “It wasn’t a choice.” Despite his aversion to everything related to Pirates and Piracy, Laxus was more than aware of how many people were snatched and forced into the trade. But the fact that Freed had risen to Captain and chosen to stay a Pirate had made him think that the younger man was one of those who had chosen that path. Or had been born into it, but as Freed met his gaze he knew that he had been wrong, “I never told you did I, that we’d met before?”

“Huh?” Laxus was fairly sure that he would have remembered meeting someone like Freed, if nothing else the distinctive green hair would have stuck in his memory and yet he could find no trace of a lie in the Pirate’s face. “When?”

“A very long time ago,” Freed smiled softly, part of him had hoped that the blond would remember, but considering everything else that happened that day. To both of them, perhaps it was understandable that Laxus didn’t remember the boy he had only spent a few hours with. “You had just turned nine if I remember correctly, your family were visiting my hometown, and your father met with my father. It was a trade meeting about something or other, and we were sent off to play together.”

“I don’t remember that…”

“I’m not surprised,” Freed replied, glancing away as he knew that his next words were going to poke directly at a wound that he had a feeling had never healed. “That was the day The Scarlet Minstrel attacked the port town of Wisteria…”

   Laxus felt his breath catch at that, the sound of cannons echoing in the back of his mind and he flinched back violently when he felt Freed reach out towards him, thankfully the Captain didn’t take offence, the hand that brushed against his arm helping to ground him in the present once more. _He was there?_ No matter how he wracked his thoughts he couldn’t remember meeting Freed, he couldn’t even remember that they had been in the town on business and he closed his eyes for a moment. _How much else had he forgotten about that day?_ He shuddered, the memory of his mother’s cold body and her sightless eyes haunting him even now and he opened his mouth, ready to change this topic, to end this conversation and get out of there so that he could push the memories back behind the barrier he kept up most of the time. And yet he couldn’t forget Freed’s wistful tone, and the pain in his claim that it hadn’t been a choice and taking a deep breath he opened his eyes, the understanding expression on Freed’s face taking his breath away again.

“You know what happened on that day?”

“It’s well known that the King’s wife was killed in that attack,” Freed pointed out gently, and Laxus’s expression darkened. The mere thought of Ivan using that event to further the population’s sympathy to his cause making him growl under his breath. “I’m aware that there is more to it than that, and I am sorry for what you lost.”

“It was a long time ago…” Laxus muttered. _Even though it feels like it happened just yesterday at times,_ he admitted to himself, remembering how easily the memories had welled up when he had been ‘rescued’ from Galuna island, and he shook his head before refocusing on the younger man. Sure, it had been startling to know that they had met, that maybe in a different life they wouldn’t have wound up on the wrong side of the law. That they might have been friends, but… “But I don’t see what this has to do with you becoming a pirate.”

   Freed met his gaze for a moment, and for a moment he thought that the younger man wasn’t going to reply. There was none of the earlier wistfulness, just pain and a darkness that made him wonder how Freed could smile and interact so easily with his crew. He was so caught up on the Captain’s expression that he nearly missed the reply that followed.

“I was taken during that raid…”

_The warning bells had rung out while they were playing around in the docks, and his current companion had frozen, looking around with confusion. But Freed had heard those bells before, too many times and he was immediately moving, grabbing Laxus by the hand and pulling the older boy away from the docks despite his protests._

_“What is that?”_

_“Pirates,” Freed replied, glancing back just in time to catch the excited gleam that had appeared in blue eyes and he shook his head, voice rising. “It’s not a good thing! You need to get back to your parents and get out of here!” It had been a while since Wisteria had been hit, but he could vaguely remember the last time, his mother hiding him and Fredric who had barely been two at the time in the basement of the house, making him promise not to move until one of the family came to get them. They had been lucky that time. A navy ship that had been resupplying in the port had managed to stave off the attack, and the damage had been limited to a couple of unfortunate warehouses by the edge of the docks and a merchant ship that had sailed into port at the wrong time. But he had heard whispered stories of worse attacks, and his parents’ constant warnings to hide if the bells rang were echoing in his head, and he sped up, practically dragging the older boy behind him._

_He had managed to lead Laxus back to the warehouse, making sure that the older boy was safe with his mother before dashing away towards his own house after catching his father’s warning look. The bells were still ringing, more urgently now and his breath was coming in heaving pants, legs threatening to give way beneath him. The streets were filling up with panicked people now, and he was forced to take to the narrow alleyways that he had memorised through long days of exploration, darting nimbly between houses and warehouse, completely focused on getting home._

_The attack when it came caught him by surprise, cannon fire a muffled roar in the distance that had him freezing in fear. It was the fear that cost him, that and the sight of the building on his left going up in flames. He was so focused on that sight, eyes wide as he trembled, all thoughts of fleeing banished from his frightened thoughts that he didn’t realise that he was no longer alone in the alley. It was only when rough hands grabbed him, yanking him back until he was trapped against a warm body that he realised the danger and at once he began to struggle, lashing out with all four limbs and trying to sink his teeth into the arm holding him even as he screamed for help. He had just managed to draw blood, the coppery taste filling his mouth when a sharp blow to the side of this head had the world swaying and his vision growing dark about the edges, his voice cutting out._

_Now that he was no longer fighting he had a chance to take stock, although his vision was blurring badly, new fear rising as he realised that there two of them. Whoever was holding him, cursing up a storm behind because of the bite he had managed to inflict, and the man now looming over him, dark eyes piercing as he studied Freed for a minute before reaching out towards him. Instinct took over again and Freed flung himself back in the hopes of throwing his captor off balance, the moment making his head pound, and he choked as the arm that had been wrapped around his chest now moved to his throat. He couldn’t breathe, the arm pressing more and more firmly against his throat and he stilled in the hopes of getting them to let go, but if anything, the arm pressed harder and Freed could do nothing as he spiralled down into darkness, certain that he was going to die…_

“I woke up two days later to find myself onboard The Scarlet Minstrel, with no sign of land to be seen,” Freed finished softly, unable to bring himself to look at Laxus. It had been a long time since he had let himself think about that day, too much had happened since then, and he was shaken to realise just how vivid the memory was even after all this time. He had been fortunate in one way though, the raid on Wisteria had been fruitful for the then Captain of the Minstrel, and he had spent barely a month under the tender mercies of that crew before he had been sold to another ship. It was the only reason he had survived because his captors had not forgiven his attempts to fight back when captured. And despite the situation, he had tried his best not to bow to them, and he knew that if he had stayed onboard much longer, he would have joined the others that he had seen tossed overboard.

   Laxus was silent for several minutes, giving the younger man a chance to gather himself and trying to reconcile that tale with his expectations, something unpleasant twisting in his chest at the thought that maybe if Freed hadn’t taken him back to his parents that day, he might have made it back to safety in time. As Freed’s gaze slowly became less distant, hesitantly turning towards him once, he dared to ask another question.

“You never tried to leave?” Somehow he couldn’t imagine the man in front of him accepting his fate that easily, even if he’d only been a child back then.

“Too many times to count,” Freed murmured, hesitating for a moment before sitting up and slowly lifting his shirt, affording Laxus a brief glimpse of his scarred back. “Unfortunately I was a quick learner and skilled with my hands, so freedom and death were not an option, but that didn’t mean they didn’t try to beat the defiance out of me.” Laxus couldn’t stop the pained noise that rose at the back of his throat, reaching out towards the marks before he snatched his hands back, relieved to see that Freed’s gaze had shifted again and that the younger man had missed the movement.

“What about your family?” Ivan would never have looked for him if he had been taken, Laxus was sure of that, although he knew that his grandfather and his mother if she had survived would never have given up on him…and he found himself desperately wishing that Freed’s family had been the same. He closed his eyes as that thought registered realising that there was no way he could view Freed as an enemy after this, even if he didn’t understand why he was still a Pirate, or like the fact that he was a Pirate.

_I can’t hate him…_

“My father died during that first attack on Wisteria, although it was nearly a year later that I overheard that news.” That was an old pain when he had been little his father had been a distant figure always more concerned with the family business than his family, apart from the odd day or meal, Freed’s time had been spent with his mother and siblings. It had hurt to hear that his father had been killed the day he had been taken, although in a way it had helped to ease the small voice in the back of his mind that had often wondered if his parents had even tried to look for him. No, it was the next bit that was harder to say, a pain that was just as sharp now as it had been the day he had first found out. “And, my siblings were killed during the second attack…”

   It had been nearly three years after he had been taken that they heard that The Scarlet Minstrel had struck Wisteria for a second time, this time devastating the entire port. Freed had hoped against hope that his family had left the area after his father’s death, but there had been no way for him to check. He was only ten and the least trusted member of the crew, not allowed to go anywhere without supervision, and his every move had been shadowed after they’d got that news. It had only been months later when their own ship had stopped in the port to restock that he had been able to find out the fate of his family, and that had been the moment that he had abandoned any attempt to free himself from the Pirates. _There had been no point…_

“Your siblings?”

“My sword,” Freed whispered, tilting his head to where his sword was leant against the wall. Even when he was injured and laid up, his crew wouldn’t let him go unarmed. “Look at the blade.” Laxus hesitated for a moment before obediently reaching over and grasping the sword, glancing at Freed before slowly drawing the blade, trying not to remember how it had been pointed at him more than once since he had come on board. However, this was the first time he had taken a proper look at the blade, and his eyes narrowed as he quickly spotted what Freed wanted him to see.

“Fredric…Freya,” he recited softly, catching the soft flinch that met each name and his eyes narrowed. Did Freed blame himself for what had happened to them? Part of him wanted to shout at the younger man, to point out that there was nothing he could have done, and his movements were somewhat clumsy as he slowly replaced the weapon in its sheath, any thoughts about using it against Freed long gone. “They were younger than you?”

“Yes,” Freed’s gaze was locked on the sheathed blade, a shudder working its way through him before he turned back to Laxus. “The last time I saw them was the morning before I was taken. Fredric was three years younger than me, and Freya was two years younger than him.” He had hated being a big brother at first, hated sharing his mother’s attention, but when he had been taken one of the things he had clung to, one of the things that had made it endurable was the fact that at least they were safe. It had been one of the reasons that while he had tried more than once to escape, although he had never been sure if he would try and get back to Wisteria, terrified that he would lead danger to the door. In the end, it hadn’t mattered, danger had come even without him, and he hadn’t been there to protect them.

“Freed…”

“I’m not sure that answers your question,” Freed admitted softly. “There are other reasons why I never stopped being a Pirate even when I was eventually faced with the chance, but…” He shook his head helplessly, and he was caught by surprise when Laxus reached out and grasped his arm, feeling some of his tension melting away as he saw the understanding look the older man was giving him.

“It’s okay.” Laxus wasn’t sure that he wanted to hear anymore, even if he now had more questions than answers. Like how Freed could endure all that and yet remain as kind as he was? How he could talk about Piracy and his crew with honest fondness despite how he had been brought into that life. He shook his head, perhaps it would have been better if he had never indulged his curiosity, for both of them. He was about to remove his hand when he paused. “I’m sorry/.”

“For what?”

“What happened back then…” _For not remembering you, for needing you to protect me…_

“We were children,” Freed pointed out softly, stunned by the apology. That had never been his intention when telling Laxus about his past, and he hesitated for a moment before lifting his own hand to rest against Laxus’s, waiting for the Rebel to jerk away from his touch. Blinking when the blond tensed but made no effort to move away, and there was a slight waver to his voice as he added softly. “I never blamed you then, I certainly don’t blame you now.”

“But…”

   A soft knock on the door interrupted Laxus’s protest, and they immediately moved apart although not before Freed sent him a frantic look. Parts of his past were known to the crew, but that didn’t mean that he wanted them to know what they had been talking about. They were worried enough about him as it was, without adding unnecessary concerns and he sighed with relief when the Rebel nodded in understanding before the door burst open and Wendy and Lucy bustled inside with food for all of them. It was what he needed after dredging up the past, and while Freed struggled to choke down the rather unappetizing gruel they had been reduced to, he let the warmth and chatter wash over him, aware of Laxus studying him intently across the room and wondering whether he would have been better refusing to answer his questions. His attention was drawn to Wendy as she chided him about eating too slowly, and he smiled, reassuring her that he was okay. Blinking when she rather sharply pointed out that she would be the judge of that, Lucy laughing softly at her side and a warmth rose in his chest.

_This…this is why I am still here, why I am still a Pirate._

****

_‘Following the second attack on the city by The Scarlet Minstrel, an attack that was estimated to have left over fifty dead, the port town of Wisteria was largely abandoned with only those parts of the population who were too poor to move remaining. This loss had affected the entire coastal region, and by the time of the rebellion the area was the poorest in Fiore, although this would later change under the rule of Ivan Dreyar. Taking advantage of the area's poverty, he utilised the port town and coastal communities that it still supported using it as a base for his naval forces and bringing fresh life to the area. Thus it was one of the few regions in Fiore that held very little support for the Rebellion which would threaten to take away its newly regained future._

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

Two days later:

    Freed took a deep breath as he stepped out on the deck, relieved to have finally been released from bed rest, especially as he was sure that his crew had conspired to keep him off duty for longer than was strictly necessary. _Still…_ He tilted his head to glance at Laxus who was dutifully trailing after him because apparently, he hadn’t been released from ‘watching over the idiotic captain’ and didn’t fancy facing Evergreen and Bickslow’s wrath. Even though they had been the ones to tell Freed that he could be up and about again…perhaps the longer rest had been worth it, because the silence between them was a comfortable in a way it hadn’t been before. They’d both carefully avoided speaking about the past over the last couple of days, too many memories having been dredged up on both sides, and yet a small part of Freed hoped that in the future he might be able to finish answering Laxus’s questions. Coming up short as he realised that he was thinking beyond their trip to the Isle, and his gaze skittered away from the blond. He still had no idea how the Rebel would react to what he would find there, and he was foolishly letting his hopes build up.

   Sighing he glanced around, relieved to see that the crew looked to be in good spirits despite their situation and tension that he hadn’t been aware of eased out of his shoulders. While he trusted his crew and trusted Bickslow to look after them when he was injured or unwell, it wasn’t the same as being able to protect them himself and his lips quirked up slightly. _I’m home._ It didn’t change the reality of their situation though, and he worried at his bottom lip before glancing up, a startled noise slipping free that immediately drew everyone’s attention to him.

“Captain?” Lucy was the first to speak, taking an anxious step towards him as though expecting him to collapse again and he held up a hand to stop her.

“Look,” Freed was smiling as he gestured upwards to where the flag which had been hanging limply at half-mast since they’d hit the doldrums was now fluttering in the breeze, and when he closed his eyes he could feel the wind teasing his skin and it was the best thing he had felt in a while. “Finally.” He murmured as he opened his eyes once more, hearing the excited murmurs that were spreading across the deck and he glanced up as he heard a particularly loud whoop, unsurprised to find that Bickslow had joined them, the older man now grinning brightly as he stared up at the flag. “Bickslow.” His first mate nodded in understanding before shifting his focus to the gathered crew, the cheers having brought the others up as well and he extended his arms with a flourish

“Loose the top-sails and heave out!” He shouted, before adding with a grin at Freed. “I’m not sure about you lot, but I’d like to see land again before the Captain turned me old and grey!” Freed grumbled under his breath, waiting for the cheering and flurry of activity to settle before he retorted, only to be stopped by Loke shouting down to him from the Crow’s nest.

“CAPTAIN!”

“What is it?” Freed called back, immediately forgetting about Bickslow as he caught the tension in the ginger’s voice.

“I can see a ship approaching! She’s making good speed and aiming right for us!”

    Freed cursed under his breath at that reply, his feet already carrying him to the rail and he closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his head. There was only one ship that he knew of that was capable of chasing them down so quickly, and only one Captain that would take the risk of sailing so far south and possibly entering the doldrums just on the off chance of catching up with them. The sight of the distinctive crimson sails, clearly visible even at this distance, confirmed his suspicions, and he snarled as his hand dropped down to his sword, hearing a soft growl beside him as Laxus moved to stand beside him as he also recognised the ship.

“Rufus Lore…”

****

_‘The naval battle that followed is often used to mark the official start of the Rebel War and is still regarded as the worst sea battle from that conflict. For those who survived the battle, and for those who lived to see the end of the war it was also seen as the reason why the war was able to begin.”_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

 


	7. Chapter 7

_‘Following an encounter with the Pirate ship, The Raijinshuu, our Captain Rufus Lore was submitted to my care with grievous wounds. The wound to his lower arm was by far the most serious, and at the time it was uncertain whether the limb could be saved. Thankfully the limb was salvageable, although there was nothing that could be done about the scarring left behind or the lingering ache and while there has been little evidence of it slowing the Captain down at this stage, it is likely to cause problems in the future.’_

_‘The above abstract was taken directly from the logs of the court healer who had treated Rufus Lore following the fight with Freed Justine. The injury mentioned has often been voiced as one of the main reasons for Lore’s determination to hunt down Captain Justine, although accounts from both crews indicate that Lore had instead taken it as a sign of his opponent’s strength and that it had made him more eager to test the younger Captain. Regardless, it is clear that the previous encounter influenced the battle that followed in ways that we are still unable to fully comprehend.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

   _Rufus Lore._ Freed could quite easily have gone a lifetime without having the face that man again, grimacing as he rubbed a hand over the scar from their last encounter. He had nearly died at that time, and he knew that there was no guarantee that he would survive another fight with the man. However, he had always known that they were going to have to face one another at least one more time to settle the score, there was too much history between them, too much bad blood for it to end any other way. He just wished that the time hadn’t come so soon. He also wished that he was confident in his ability to win the battle to come, to protect his crew, to protect Laxus and make sure that he kept the promise he had made to the Rebel. But he wasn’t, and he couldn’t fight the dread that was slowly pooling in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the other ship, taking a shuddering breath as he realised just how close they were.

   They were too close. Even if The Raijinshuu had already been at full sail, it would have been close, but now, even if she were to catch the wind, it wouldn’t be enough to stay ahead of them, let alone completely outrun them. Besides even if he had been willing to turn and run, he couldn’t. They were too close to the Isle at this point, too close to the people that Rufus would attack without a moment’s hesitation or regret, all so that he could earn a tidy bounty from the King.

   Which meant a fight. A fight after days of being trapped in the Doldrums on limited rations, their nerves stretched thin by the fear of remaining trapped out here until starvation claimed them all. It was a fear that he knew they’d all shared, even though the crew had seemed to be in good spirits when he’d first come up on deck, and he growled under his breath.

How could he ask them to fight after that?

“Freed? Freed?! CAPTAIN!” Freed jerked as Bickslow’s voice finally broke through the panicked haze that had settled over him, cutting through his thoughts, and he turned to find the other’s watching him with open concern. Cursing himself for worrying them, even more, he tried to offer them a reassuring smile, before focusing on his First Mate. Bickslow looked the same as always, only the slight pinch around his eyes and the fact that he had just shouted at Freed in front of people revealing just how tense he really was, and once again Freed found himself thanking his lucky stars for having Bickslow at his side. “Captain, what are your orders?”

   That question and hearing Bickslow using his title for once was just what he needed, grounding him and reminding him that he was the Captain and that he had a role to play, and a duty to fulfil. And despite the weight of the decision pressing down on his shoulders, it settled him, and he drew himself up, slowly removing his hand from his sword which he had still been clutching like a talisman. Tilting his head, he studied The Scarlet Minstrel for a moment with narrowed eyes, she was still coming on strong, chased by the same winds that had been eluding them for so long. At that speed, they didn’t have long. “Give us as much sail as you can, and then gather the crew,” he ordered, refusing to let himself panic any further as he turned back to Bickslow, relieved when his voice came out calm and collected, although he could tell that Bickslow wasn’t fooled. Nor was Laxus he realised when he glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye, catching the concern that Laxus was trying to conceal behind a scowl, and feeling his lips quirk slightly at the act before sobering once more. “I want everyone on deck.”

“Understood.”

    He didn’t bother watching as Bickslow moved away, bellowing orders as he went, because he knew without a doubt that his command would be obeyed. Instead, he shifted his attention back to the pursuing ship, moving so that he could lean against the rail, gripping it to hide how his hands were trembling hands as he weighed his options. As much as he wanted to be able to take the opportunity to finish things with Rufus once and for all, he knew that had to be a secondary goal. Whatever else happened today, it was the Minstrel herself that they had to stop. With a scuttled ship the threat posed by Rufus would be almost negligible. The question was how much was he willing to risk to achieve that goal?

   There was no doubt in his mind that if he asked his crew would stay and follow him into the battle to come, even with the odds so heavily against them. Even Wendy and Lucy who had more reason than most to fear Rufus and his ship would undoubtedly want to stay, trusting in him to protect them. His knuckles turned white against the rail. _But can I protect them?_ He knew the capabilities of his ship, and he knew that they were outgunned and outclassed in nearly every way possible, and the methods that had allowed them to scrape draws and victories in the past would be no good here. As much as he loved The Raijinshuu, he doubted that this was a battle that she could win. But she could be used as a weapon. If all else failed, and slowly he straightened, turning his head just enough to look at small rowing boats strung up on the side of the deck.

_Maybe he could protect them._

“What are you thinking?” Laxus’s voice startled him, reminding him that he wasn’t alone and he hoped that his thoughts hadn’t been written across his face as he turned to glance at the other man. He knew that he was going to have a fight on his hands when he spoke to the crew, and he wasn’t keen to have another one before that, and he hesitated for a moment before sighing.

“How to protect everyone.”

“Including yourself?” There was a knowing note in the question that left Freed fighting the urge to flush, wondering when this man had learned to read him that easily. He didn’t know how to respond, not wanting to lie to Laxus after everything, but not wanting to confirm his suspicions either, although he had a feeling that his silence was doing just that.

“Captain.” He had never been so glad to hear Bickslow’s voice, although as he turned to find the crew gathered, the trepidation if not outright fear in their expressions cutting him to the core, he wondered if he was really ready for this. Something must have shown in his expression because Bickslow frowned, crimson eyes glittering with concern as he took a hesitant step forward. “Freed, you know…”

“Don’t,” Freed cut him off softly, shaking his head as he heard the unspoken part of Bickslow’s words. _You know we will follow you no matter what_. At that moment that was the last thing that he wanted to hear. “Please.”

   Bickslow scowled, exchanging a brief glance with Laxus before sighing and nodding in defeat, turning back to the rest of the crew and bellowing to catch their attention.

“SILENCE!” The shout hadn’t been entirely necessary as everyone had focused the moment that Freed had taken half a step forward, but Freed didn’t comment, knowing that it was Bickslow’s way of alleviating some of the pressure he must be feeling by this point.

“I won’t lie to you.” Freed could rarely match Bickslow for volume and he didn’t try now, his soft but clear tone carrying easily despite the creaking as the ship finally began to pick up speed, her sails billowing in a way that would have brought a smile to his lips not long before. “This will be a hard battle.” _Probably impossible_ , he admitted to himself, but there was no way he was going to voice that thought aloud, especially when he caught sight of Lucy and Wendy. They were stood with Loke, the rest of the crew gathered around them almost protectively, but even that wasn’t enough to alleviate the terror in their expressions as they carefully focused on him and avoided looking at the ship tailing them, and his expression tightened. He had promised them that they would be safe. That he would never let Rufus Lore get near them again, and yet…gritting his teeth, he forced himself to continue. “The Scarlet Minstrel outguns us in every way, and while we have always managed to hold our own and slip away before, that won’t be possible today.”

“The Isle…” Loke was the first to catch onto his reasoning.

“Exactly,” Freed nodded at him, feeling something unpleasant clench in his stomach at the admission. It felt wrong to be putting others ahead of his crew, and yet there was no other choice. “At this stage, running would only endanger those on the Isle, and that cannot be allowed, even if we were capable of building up enough speed to stay ahead of them. However,” he hesitated for a moment, knowing that this was where the fight would begin, fully aware that his words weren’t going to go down well. But there was no way he could just stay silent, not if there were an option to save the people who had followed him so faithfully to this point. The people that he considered family. “However, there is another option that is open to you, and I want to give every one of you a choice.” He deliberately let his gaze linger of Wendy and Lucy for a moment, before flicking across to Laxus, hoping that the other man would realise that he was included in this despite the agreement they had reached when they had established their truce.

“Freed…” Bickslow growled, no doubt guessing exactly where his thoughts had gone and when he glanced across at her, Evergreen had stiffened, her expression darkening and he knew that she had worked it out as well. Quickly he glanced at them, shaking his head slightly when he saw the storm of protests brewing, wanting to get the whole thing out before they shouted at him and they subsided, although he had no illusions that it was going to last.

“The Raijinshuu must stay and fight,” Freed stated turning back to the rest of the crew, silently praying that some of them would listen to reason and choose to take his offer. He couldn’t protect them here, but he could give them a chance at freedom. At life. And there was more than a hint of desperation in his voice as he added softly. “You do not need to.” A murmur of dissent ran through the entire crew, and he held up a hand to silence them, needing to get the words out before he could falter, willing them to at least listen to what he was offering. “Anyone who wishes to leave is free to take one of the smaller boats, the ship will provide the cover for you to escape.”

_Please, let me protect all of you…_

  A stunned silence hung over the deck for a moment. Then it was broken, explosively, as Evergreen darted across the deck towards him, hand raised, and the resounding sound of flesh and flesh was deafening in the silence. Freed staggered but didn’t lift a hand, aware that he had been lucky that she hadn’t had a knife in her hand. Instead, he stared at her, his cheek stinging something fierce, waiting for the words that he could see bubbling up, startled when she turned to look at her gunners with a determined expression.

“I’ll ready the guns,” she was speaking to him, but not looking at him and he sighed, hearing the hurt beneath the anger in her voice, almost relieved when her focus did shift to the gunners. “You lot come with me.” He was dismayed to see how quickly, how willingly they stood to attention, already beginning to head towards the steps down below even as he opened his mouth to argue, snapping his mouth shut when Evergreen turned to glare at him, eyes glistening. “We will discuss this later, Captain.” He winced at both her frigid tone and the use of his title, but he still opened his mouth to try and persuade her otherwise, but she was already moving, stalking away without a backwards look and he slumped, shoulders bowed in defeat. _Ever…_

   He didn’t dare look at Bickslow right now. Evergreen might be the more explosive of the two, but Bickslow could be far worse if you really got him going and deep down Freed had always known that those two would never agree to leave him behind. It didn’t make it any easier to accept, and it took him a couple of minutes to gather himself enough to turn back to the rest of his crew. Even if he couldn’t protect those two, surely, he could protect the others?

“What…”

“With all due respect, Captain.” Mirajane interrupted him, her blue eyes hard, no sign of her usual cheerful persona to be seen as she stared at him. “Not one person on board this ship is willing to even entertain the idea of abandoning this ship or you. You are our Captain, and this ship is our home, neither is something we’re willing to leave behind.” A tiny part of him was warmed by her words and relieved, but it paled in comparison to the desperation that washed over him as he saw several of the others nodding in agreement. _Why?_ Why couldn’t they understand that this was the only way he could protect them? That he wouldn’t be able to keep them safe if they stayed?

“But…”

    This time it was a warm hand coming to settle on his shoulder that silenced him, and he glanced up stunned to see that Laxus had moved to stand beside him, meeting his gaze unflinchingly before his lips quirked up in a wry smile.

“It would seem, Captain, that you have your crew.”

“And you? The offer applies to you too,” Freed pointed out, wanting to make sure that Laxus understood that he was free if he wanted to be, startled by the bark of laughter that greeted his words, staring at the blond and silently demanding an explanation.

“I’m not the type to run from a fight, and I have my own reasons for wanting to join this fight,” Laxus pointed out, reminding Freed of their discussion about their shared childhood and his expression darkened in understanding for a moment, but still…that wasn’t a good enough reason for Laxus to be risking his life in a battle that was unlikely to end well for their side. However, Laxus had continued before he could protest. “Besides, you made me a promise, and I intend to make sure you keep it.” There was a challenge in his words, a reminder that Freed had made him a promise and that he had been determined to prove him wrong about Pirates, and he sighed, growling under his breath.

_Why wouldn’t they let him protect them?_

“Laxus…” Slowly he turned his attention back to the crew that remained on deck, eyes scanning each and every face, searching for some hint of doubt, of hesitation. But they were all resolute and standing tall, even Wendy and Lucy who looked terrified whenever their gazes strayed towards their pursuers met his gaze without hesitation, and he shook his head. “You’re all idiots the lot of you, but thank you.” There was a brief second of silence before cheers broke out and he shook his head, unable to understand what he'd done to make them so determined to follow him into imminent death. _Idiots…_

   He was pulled out of his thoughts when the cheers died down, and Bickslow moved to stand alongside him, expression unreadable, although the cold edge to his voice told Freed that he was more than displeased with him.

“Orders, Captain?”

   Freed hesitated for a moment, turning his gaze back to the approaching ship. He didn’t want to give the order, but with his crew’s decision made there was little else he could do.

“Ready the ship for battle.” At least his voice didn’t show his turmoil, and the crew were quick to leap into action, the deck immediately descending into organised chaos and he had to raise his voice to be heard as he spotted Loke heading in the opposite direction. “Loke.” Loke immediately came back to him, and Freed was relieved to see Lucy and Wendy following, although now they were closer he could see that both girls were trembling, and he had to fight back a growl at the sigh. This was what he had wanted to prevent.

“Captain?”

“I want you to stay with Lucy and Wendy,” Freed ordered, noticing that Loke already had a hand wrapped around Lucy’s wrist with a pleased nod. He knew that any of the crew would have obeyed these orders, all of them knew what the pair had endured under Rufus, but Loke was more protective than most, and he knew that the ginger would go to any length to keep them safe and together. “Help them ready the infirmary, and if it comes down to it, I want you to make sure they got off this ship.” If they wouldn’t leave of their own free will, then all he could do was ensure that they still had an escape route, even if both of them promptly tried to protest against his order.

“Captain…”

“But…”

“I made you a promise,” Freed reminded them gently, holding each of their gazes in turn. “I will not let him take you, so, please…let me do this much.” He made no effort to hide his pleading tone, and after a moment they both nodded reluctantly, Wendy darting forward to wrap her arms around him in a fierce hug and he didn’t comment when he felt the sob that rocked her, his hand coming down to rest on her head. “Shh, nothing is going to happen to you.” _I promise…_

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Wendy whispered, pulling back to peer up at him wide eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. She was terrified, and yet he knew that she wasn’t lying, and that right now, he was the one that she was worried about. “Ca…Freed, please be careful.”

“Of course,” he prayed that she wouldn’t hear the uncertainty, the lie in his words, holding her gaze as best he could and holding back a sigh of relief when she nodded and reluctantly released him. Lucy didn’t look as convinced, and neither did Loke, but thankfully neither of them said anything as they stepped forward and pulled Wendy after them.

   Bickslow waited until they were gone before stepping up alongside him again and this time Freed made himself look at his First Mate, wincing at the anger in the crimson eyes and glancing away again sheepishly. He should have known better, and yet even now he wished that they had all decided to abandon ship, and he sighed, hand returning to the hilt of his sword. _He had to protect them_ …

“You’re going to have to apologise to Ever later,” Bickslow commented after a moment, sounding a little calmer than before and when Freed glanced at him again, some of the irritation had drained out of his expression, a wry smile playing on his lips. “And you’d better make it good.” Freed snorted softly at that, well aware that he would be crawling for weeks to make up for this. No one held a grudge like Evergreen did. The last time she had given him the silent treatment for nearly a month, and that had been for throwing himself in the way to shield her from an attack. He would be lucky if she spoke to him for the rest of the year after today.

“If I make it out of this.”

“Freed…” Bickslow clearly didn’t appreciate his answer, and he almost regretted letting it slip, almost… he had never lied to Bickslow, and he didn’t want to start now, and watching as his ship came to life, ready for what might be its final battle he couldn’t hide his uncertainty. However, there was no doubt in his expression or voice when he turned to face him.

“This ends now.” He shifted his gaze to the pursuing ship, almost imaging that he could already make out Rufus stood at the helm, and his fingers tightened around the hilt. “Whatever else happens today, Lore will not walk away from this.” _Even if it kills me…_

    Bickslow had clearly caught the unspoken words because his expression darkened, but he didn’t say anything, studying Freed for a moment before bowing his head. It wasn’t acceptance, but an acknowledgement of Freed’s decision and after a moment he turned away and stalked off to bellow orders at some of the newer recruits and once again Freed found himself shaking his head. He didn’t deserve this crew.

“Are you sure about this?” He had almost forgotten that Laxus was there, starting at the sudden question before turning to look at the blond.

“I should be the one asking you that,” he pointed out, hesitating for a moment before continuing in a softer tone. “This isn’t going to end well Laxus.” He didn’t know why but it was easier to voice his worries, his true feelings around the blond, and he jumped when warm fingers brushed his elbow for a moment as Laxus moved closer to him.

“Maybe not,” Laxus admitted readily, with the ease of someone who had seen battle at its worse, and somehow that eased Freed’s guilt about the Rebel deciding to stay on board. “But I’m still not going anywhere unless you’re going to change your mind and flee with the rest of us?” It was clear that he already knew what Freed’s answer was going to be to that, the wry twist of his lips giving that away and Freed glared at him for a moment, marvelling at the fact that he could find humour even at a time like this, before shaking his head.

“There is no other choice.”

“Then you know my answer,” Laxus replied and Freed wanted to growl at him, but he reigned in the urge, instead feeling another feeling bubbling up as he leant against the Rebel for a moment. The man who had been his enemy, who hated pirates, felt like a pillar of strength right now as uncertainty swept over him, and he glanced up at him, offering him a tense smile.

“Then let’s hope it doesn’t go badly, after all, I still have a promise to keep.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say, but it was the safest thing he could come up with at the moment, and he just hoped that Laxus could understand what he really wanted to say.

_Thank you…_

****

_‘Captain Justine’s decision to allow his crew the option of an escape was unusual, not just amongst Pirates but amongst sailors in general in that age. It was considered dishonourable to abandon ship amongst the navy, and most Privateers or Pirates would fight until the last man. However, following the battle between The Raijinshuu and The Scarlet Minstrel, his decision was hailed amongst those ships that worked with the Rebels, and within time it became an unspoken rule on board those ships.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

  Rufus could feel his bloodlust rising as he watched the distance between them and The Raijinshuu closing, his scarred hand already resting on the hilt of his sword, a hungry expression in his eyes as he searched the other ship for a glimpse of the distinctive green hair. _Freed Justine_. He had been starting to lose hope when the other ship had come into sight, and now he was eager for the final stage of the hunt to begin.

“Orga!”

“Captain?” Orga was quick to reply, even as he kept his focus on the wheel, hands moving confidently as he coaxed the ship through the waves, eking out as much speed from the wind in their sails as he could, aware that his Captain was growing impatient.

“Ready the guns,” Rufus ordered coldly, the crew immediately leaping into action, knowing better than to show any hesitance at this point and he paid them no mind, a cruel smiling crossing his lips as his gaze returned to his prey, imaging the ship going up in flames. It was a sight he had waited years to see, and finally, finally, he would get what he wanted. “We want to give her a warm greeting.”

“And the crew?”

“Do what you want with them, but the Captain and our little escapees are mine.” Rufus made sure that his voice carried clearly across the decks, he had deliberately trained his crew to be just as ruthless as he was and he knew that unless prewarned they would tear apart any in their path. Although if any of them were foolish enough to go after Freed Justine, he was sure the other Captain would take care of them for him. As much as he hated to admit it, Justine was probably the only man who had ever come close to matching him, and there was a dull ache in his hand as he glanced at it, fingers turning white as his grip tightened.

That would change today.

**

   Freed hadn’t taken his eyes off the ship, trusting his crew to do their job as the Scarlet Minstrel drew closer and closer until he could make out every detail of her distinctive sails, his gaze easily drawn to the figure on the foredeck, a growl building in his throat at the sight of the feathered hat. _Rufus_ …His fear and uncertainty were fading now, everything narrowing down to the battle to come, and he was glad for his vigilance when he spotted the guns being run out before the other ship veered to port.

“Everyone down!” Freed roared as he saw the cannons firing, spinning and shoving Laxus down to the deck beneath him, any complaint he made lost in the roar of cannon fire and the sound of wood splintering around them, and he bit his lip at the sound of his ship taking the brunt of the damage. Still, he paid the damaged decking and rails little mind when he lifted his head, instead seeking out the rest of his crew, relieved to find that they had all survived the first salvo although a couple of them looked a little shell-shocked at the revelation. Leaving Laxus to fend for himself he rose to his feet, this time letting himself take in the damage. Relieved to realise that they had been lucky, nothing vital had been struck this time, but he knew that wouldn’t last.

“Bickslow stay on the helm,” he ordered as he soon as his observations were done. “Bring us around, give Ever a target and then swing us around them.” What his ship lacked in speed she made up in manoeuvrability. It was a tactic they had used before, and he prayed that it would work today because it was the only thing they might have in their favour. “Keep us moving, if they catch us it’s over.” He knew that he didn’t need to say it, but he felt better for voicing it aloud, and thankfully Bickslow merely nodded, he just wished that he was going to take his next orders as calmly. “Bickslow…” He waited until his First Mate was looking at him. “If anything happens to me, make sure you get as many to safety as you can. The ship doesn’t matter, they do.”

“Freed…”

“That’s an order,” he snapped, refusing to be questioned on this and he saw the flinch that greeted his tone, and the pain before Bickslow gave a reluctant nod. Their conversation cut off by a fresh volley, and this time it was Laxus yanking him down to the ground, covering him with his bulk, their closeness letting him feel the tremor that worked its way through the blond. He could sympathise, remembering his terror during his first battle and once again he wished that the other man had accepted his offer to flee, but there was no time to comfort him because he could feel The Raijinshuu turning, the deck swaying beneath them and then the familiar retort of their own guns. “Get off me,” he muttered, pushing his way back to his feet and looking around, eyes widening when he spotted the Minstrel’s crew making preparations to board.

“Elfman!” He shouted, looking to his own crew and spotting the larger man, tilting his head towards the preparations, relieved to see comprehension in Elfman’s expression before the man started shouting orders to the others. If they were planning on boarding, then that made them more dangerous as it meant they had a purpose and he grimaced, having a feeling that he wasn’t the only one with a target painted on his back and his gaze darted back to Rufus.

    Fury erupted in his chest when their gazes met, the ships close enough now for him to make out the other man’s smirk and the mocking salute that followed, and he snarled. He knew that the act was intended to provoke him and that he was giving Rufus what he wanted, but he couldn’t bring himself to adopt his usual mask as the ship shuddered beneath him as another volley struck The Raijinshuu, the main mast letting out a pained groan.

   Knowing that they were outgunned was one thing, witnessing it was another thing and he snarled, hand tight on his sword. He had to end this, that was the only option. Steadying himself as Bickslow swung them back onto a parallel course with the other ship, giving Ever the best target, he glanced back at his First Mate and took in his set expression as he wrestled with the wheel. They couldn’t take much more of this, and even though their cannons had done damage, it wasn’t enough. For a second his gaze strayed to Laxus, their gazes meeting for a moment and he knew that if he asked the Rebel would be at his side. But his promise still stood between them, and so he turned away, ignoring the flash of alarm in the blue eyes as he turned and bolted for the railing. Now was his only chance, the ships worryingly close to one another, and his heart was in his throat as he saw some of Rufus’s men swinging towards his ship, but he didn’t let himself falter, trusting Elfman and the others to repel them.

“FREED!” Apparently, Bickslow had realised what he was doing, and he almost stopped at the raw panic in the other man’s voice…almost…because he knew that if he stopped now, they wouldn’t give him another chance to do what needed to be done. With a swift movement and a silent apology, he cut one of the ropes holding the sail in place, grabbing the end and swinging himself off the ship with Bickslow and Laxus’s voices raised in alarm behind him.

_I’m sorry, please be safe._

****

_‘As a rule, medical care on board Privateers and Pirate ships was dependent on knowledge picked up in ports and folk knowledge, it was rare for trained doctors to be found aboard these ships and those that were considered rare commodities and highly valued prisoners when captured. Wendy Marvell, had served as an ‘assistant’ to a trained doctor before her capture, and continued to develop those skills during her captivity and later onboard The Raijinshuu. She would later come under the tutelage of famed healer, Porlyusica, who served the community on the Isle, although she would never formally become a doctor or practice medicine.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all the original chapters rewritten/Edited. Normal updates will resume in the New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

_‘The battle between The Raijinshuu and The Scarlet Minstrel was the first time the conflict had come so close to the Isle, shattering the illusion of safety that the residents had been hiding behind for so long. It would also be the event, that signified the end of peace, with the events that followed thrusting the Isle and it’s people into the centre of the Rebel War.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

    For a terrifying moment Freed found himself suspended between the two ships, blue waters opening up between his feet, and he flinched as a cannonball shot passed a little too close for comfort, fighting the urge not to turn back and check on his ship as he heard the blast tear through the wood. Then his momentum carried him up and over the waters, and lunging forwards he released the rope and landed on the deck of the Scarlet Minstrel, staggering for a second as a fresh volley of cannon fire came from The Raijinshuu, Evergreen and her team hitting their mark with each one. It gave him hope that maybe they would pull through this, as long as he could hold up his end, and he straightened, drawing his blade just as there was a blur of movement in the corner of his eye.

    Only a quick twist to the side saved him from being speared on the end of Rufus’ blade, and he wasn’t given a chance to recover, immediately finding himself on the defensive, as he parried the next blow and stepped back in a futile attempt to put distance between them. However, the other Captain followed, as dogged as a wolf that sensed its prey was almost in its jaws. The analogy did little to quiet the doubts simmering in the back of his mind, although he did the best to force them back. Instead, letting his gaze dart down to the hand gripping the blade that was searching for a weakness in his defences, taking in the heavy scarring, and the slight stiffness and hesitation that hadn’t been present the last time they’d fought. “That looks nasty,” he commented, glad that none of his doubts had bled through into his voice, pleased to see a flicker of fury in Rufus’ eyes as their gazes met.

_Good, lose control, give me that edge…_

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Rufus’ voice was a growl, but the fury was short-lived as he smirked and lunged to the side and Freed followed, realising a split second too late that it had been a feint and biting back a curse as the blade caught his shoulder and drew first blood. The cut was shallow, but blood was already seeping into the material of his shirt, and he grimaced. This was the reason he had been worried about this fight because as skilled as he was with a sword, the other man was just as good if not better. Not that it mattered, because this was a battle that he had to win, because everything he had left. The family he had made for himself. The home he had created. It all lay behind him, and he had to protect it.

“I could say the same,” Freed matched Rufus’ tone as he straightened, hands and blade steady as certainty draped itself around his shoulders. “And this ends here.” _One way or another,_ he added silently, hearing some of his crew shouting to him from the ship. No doubt pleading with him to come back, to let them fight with him, and he closed his ears to it, knowing that he could afford to be distracted even for a second as Rufus mirrored his stance, bloodthirst written all across his face. Although it was his words, rather than his expression that had a shiver running down his spine.

“Only when I’ve taken everything from you, Justine.”

**

     Evergreen’s anger had dimmed somewhat as the ship shuddered around her, realising that this was what Freed had wanted to spare them from. It wasn’t enough to earn her forgiveness though, as he should have known that none of them was going to leave him behind. _Idiot._ Her movements were more forceful than necessary as she reloaded the cannon, but there was no hesitation or error as she sighted up her target, whispering a prayer that each cannonball would be the one that did the damage that would force the Scarlet Minstrel to retreat. Although she knew that as long as Rufus was captain, that would never happen, he had made it clear that his target was Freed, and that nothing was going to distract him from that target. _Which means we have to be the one to stop him._ Checking the line was ready, she lifted her voice above the noise and chaos.

“Fire!” The noise was deafening as she pulled back, letting the cannon recoil backwards against the breech rope, noting that every shot had hit home this round, and not for the first time she thanked the gods for Bickslow. They had worked together often enough that he knew exactly how to manoeuvre the ship to give her the best targets, and he was the only one onboard who could give Freed a run for his money on the helm.

    However, there was no time to focus on that though as the wood a few feet away from her splintered as the Scarlet Minstrel returned fire, and she cursed as it smashed through the breech rope of the next cannon. Leaving it rolling backwards until it slammed into an unfortunate crew member who had faltered as the cannonball had passed too close for comfort. The impact sent him flying, and then others were there, steading the cannon before it could crush him, and Evergreen cursed, knowing they couldn’t afford to lose a gun at this point. “Get it back into position!” She ordered, rushing to the downed crew member. “Keep moving,” she hissed, pulling them roughly back to their feet. “If we falter, the ship is lost.” _If it’s not already,_ she thought, not wanting to think about what the damage below looked like and hoping the team she sent down earlier were able to keep ahead of it. _We need to buy more time…_ Although she wasn’t sure what for, well aware that Freed had only considered giving them an out because he wasn’t sure that this was a battle that they could win.

That he could win.

     And this time there was a tremor in her hands as she moved to prepare for the next volley, knowing that if Bickslow was at the helm then Freed would be the doing something that only he could do and heading straight for Rufus Lore.

_Freed, you better not get yourself killed._

**

    Bickslow was cursing up a storm in the back of his mind as he clung to the wheel, the damaged mast, and the sail that had been ripped to shreds by another blast, making the ship slower to respond than usual, and he didn’t want to imagine what damage had been done below decks. The Scarlet Minstrel was relentless in her attacks, and while they were managing to avoid some due to the Raijinshuu’s greater mobility, it wasn’t enough, and he flinched as another cannonball tore through the railings in front of him, closing his eyes as splinters were flung towards his face. He hissed as a larger splinter sliced into his cheek, grimacing as blood trickled down his face, as he opened his eyes, frantically scanning the deck. As far as he could tell they hadn’t lost anyone yet, although there were a few people down clutching wounds that needed Wendy’s attention, but there was little time for relief, as the first boarders reached their decks. Right into the welcoming arms of Elfman and the others, and he felt a momentary surge of pride as he saw the attack falter, unprepared for the ferocious defence that greeted them, but he didn’t have time for more, doggedly swinging the wheel back in the other direction to offer Evergreen another target.

    Movement behind him had him cursing and whirling, just managing to twist out of the path of the jagged scimitar that had been heading directly for his chest. It still scored a hit, leaving a blazing line of fire across his shoulder, but he dismissed it as he lunged forward, catching his assailant who had been banking on catching him off guard, around the midriff and flinging him back. It bought him enough room to draw his own blade, and parry the next blow, his lips pulled back in a snarl as he lunged into the next attack. Grateful for all the time Freed had put into training him to fight, as swordplay had never been his forte, as he blocked the frantic sideways sweep of the panicking pirate’s blade, before forcing his scimitar through the gap and upwards. Warmth sprayed his face, the man’s cry cutting off midway and Bickslow pulled back, already dismissing him from his thoughts as he turned back to the wheel as the Scarlet Minstrel began to turn, attempting to avoid their cannons.

 _You’re not getting away that easily,_ he thought grimly as he lunged for the wheel, throwing all his weight into the turn. Too much, he realised belatedly as the two ships which had been maintaining a minimum distance until now, moved in a collision course, and he could hear several voices shouting at him to turn to starboard. He didn’t have the breath to reply, swinging the wheel around as he tried to pull them out of the worst of the collision, already knowing that he wasn’t going to avoid it entirely as even The Raijinshuu couldn’t respond that quickly. “Brace yourselves!” He bellowed as the Scarlet Minstrel loomed at their head, spreading his feet and bracing himself as best he could as with a thunderous crash that seemed to reverberate in his very bones the two ships came together.

    The impact nearly knocked him off his, and as it was, he wrenched his injured shoulder as he clung to the wheel, trying to bring the Raijinshuu away from the other ship, and trying not to imagine how much damage that collusion had just caused.

_Come on girl, you can survive this…_

**

    The impact had caught Freed off guard as he had been unable to focus on anything but Rufus, as it was abundantly clear that the other man’s threat hadn’t been an empty one, as his attacks had been relentless and brutal. The dancing blade had already caught Freed a dozen times, not enough to render him unable to fight, but enough that every step, and blow and parry hurt. His jacket and shirt, clung to him, blood seeping into the material and he was sweating. Rufus hadn’t gone unscathed though, the snarl on his face, made bloody by a long gash that ran across the bridge of his nose and down one cheek, while another line of crimson marred his arm. However, Freed wasn’t naïve enough to think that it was enough, and then the deck shuddered violently beneath his feet, throwing him forward with a startled cry that became a strangled scream, as a sickening fire erupted in his side.

    He wasn’t sure whether it was luck or skill, as Rufus appeared as unbalanced by the sudden collision as he was, and he supposed that it didn’t really matter as he glanced down through suddenly blurry eyes at the sword that was embedded in his side. The shock was just setting in, when Rufus pulled it free, the pain nearly enough to send Freed to his knees. Instead, he staggered back, sword outstretched in a weak attempt to stave off another attack even as he pressed a trembling hand against, he wound. He had been injured enough to know that it had missed anything vital, not that it made it any less dangerous, he thought swaying slightly, concerned by the blood that he could feel welling beneath his fingers.

“Pitiful,” Rufus’ voice drew his attention away from the wound, and he swallowed, knowing that he couldn’t afford to focus on it now as the other man circled him. The word was mocking, but underlain with real anger, the same fury that glistened in his eyes as he met Freed’s gaze. “You’ve gone soft, Justine…or maybe you always were, and I allowed myself to believe there was something more to your steel.”

“No,” Freed retorted, not liking how breathlessly it came out. “I’m just not a monster like you…” He almost missed the tensing of Rufus’ muscles, but instead, he moved, just managing to parry the next attack, not liking the sluggish response of his body as he moved, mirroring Rufus’ hungry circling, not missing the fact that the other man was slowly moving closer. Or that once he was in range, there was going to be little that Freed could do.

“You wound me, and I was even going to offer mercy if you surrendered to me now.” They both heard the lie in the honeyed words, the smirk as Rufus’s eyes tracked between the bloodied patches on Freed’s body and the tremor in his sword hand.

 “Go to hell,” Freed snarled.    

“Not yet,” Rufus laughed, and there was a manic edge to his voice as he attacked again. “And not without you!”  Freed felt the ship shuddering beneath his feet, and the terrifying grind of wood on wood a little too close behind him, but he had no choice but to retreat beneath the onslaught, even as he parried each blow, his blade nicking the arm that he had scarred before. That drew a howl of fury from the other Captain, and his next swing went wide and Freed lunged to take advantage of it, knowing that he couldn’t let this fight be drawn out much longer. His sword drew a deep gash across Rufus’ chest, but the other Captain barely seemed to notice, lashing out with his other fist, and Freed felt his lip split under the impact, and then there were fingers around his neck, squeezing tight and he cursed as he realised, he had let the other man get too close.

**

     Bickslow was about to take hold of the wheel again when he risked a glance across to the other ship, searching for his Captain, breath catching in his throat as he was finally rewarded with a glimpse of green. The brief flicker of relief, overwhelmed by a rush of terror as he realised that Freed was being forced towards the narrow gap between the ships, Rufus’ hand locked around his throat. _If he falls now…_ There was no way he would survive that fall, even if he wasn’t already injured and Bickslow stomach was tying itself in knots as he realised just how badly wounded his captain was already. We knew this wasn’t going to be an easy fight, but…

“LAXUS!” Bickslow roared, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from the awful sight, and frantically seeking out the Rebel. Laxus had just tossed one of Lore’s crew overboard and was in the process of grabbing another, but he turned at the shout, and Bickslow immediately jerked his head towards the other ship, not wanting to alert Rufus to the fact that help might be coming. “Please…” He didn’t want to trust this to the Rebel, for all that he had shown himself to be on their side for the time being at least, but he couldn’t leave the ship. Not least because of Freed’s order for him to protect the crew in his stead if anything happened to him, and as much as he wanted to ignore that command, as he had before when Freed had rushed headlong into danger, he knew that he couldn’t this time, because there was too much at stake.

    Laxus had followed his gaze, his expression darkening as he saw what was happening, and the privateer he had been targeting found himself downed with a sharp blow to the temple, and then the Rebel was rushing forward. Mirroring Freed’s movements from earlier as he grasped one of the ropes that had come lose with the damage to the sail and swinging across the admittedly much narrower gap. Bickslow watched just long enough to make sure the Rebel had landed safely, before he grasped the wheel, and turned it hard to starboard, trying to pull the Raijinshuu away from the other ship, and gritting his teeth as she shuddered and groaned in protest.

_Please._

**

    There was a roaring sound in Freed’s ears that had nothing to do with the thunder of the cannons, or the groaning protests from the two ships as they were slowly pulled apart once more. No, it came from the tightening grip on his throat, a haze settling over his vision as he clawed at the hand holding him in place. However, it seemed to him that the other man had tipped over the edge into madness, and there was no freeing himself from the punishing grasp.

    Then it was gone, and Freed was gasping and spluttering as he tried to draw in air, his vision taking a moment to settle. When it did, he realised that Rufus’ gaze was locked on the Raijinshuu, and warily, fearful of a trap Freed followed his gaze, keeping his blade levelled at the other man, although it shook so violently that he knew it wasn’t much of a deterrent. And it fell away completely, as he realised what had caught Rufus’ attention.

    Amongst the chaos that had descended on the deck of the Raijinshuu, there was a flash of blue, and Freed froze, horror engulfing him as he realised Wendy was up on deck, moving between injured crew who were refusing or unable to leave their posts. And there was Lucy and Loke, moving with her, pulling her down as cannons and gunfire thundered overhead.

 “Orga!” Freed’s head whipped back to Rufus at the shout, the horror morphing into terror as he realised that the other man was smirking, the bloodthirst burning brighter than ever. However, the abrupt movement had his head ringing, nausea rising in the back of his throat and he had to look down, as he tried to ride it out.

“Captain?!” 

“Please retrieve our strays,” Rufus ordered and Freed lifted his head as the words penetrated the haze had settled over him once more, heart hammering in his chest. _No._ The pain must’ve shown in his expression because Rufus laughed. “I want our guest to witness their punishment before I end this.”

“Don’t you touch them,” Freed moved at that, snarling as he darted forwards, intending to place himself in Orga’s path. However, his legs were shaky at best, and his injuries had slowed his reactions, and his back arched, a piercing cry torn from his lips, as Rufus’ blade cleaved through the skin, leaving it alight with sickening fire. He staggered a couple of steps, barely holding on to conscious, and it took him a moment to register the enraged roar up ahead, as someone barrelled into Orga in his stead, forcing the green-haired man back away from the edge.

“Freed!” He blinked, his mind sluggish as he realised that he recognised the voice, and it took a couple of firm blinks for his vision to clear enough. _Laxus._ Hope, stronger than he could have believed possible considering the situation and the state that he was in, blossomed in his chest as he saw the Rebel straighten and glare at Orga.  “I’ll handle this one. He won’t get near them.” _Laxus knew, and understood,_ and Freed quivered at the realisation, the relief almost strong enough to let him cave there and then. But there was worry in the blue eyes as Laxus paused, taking a good look at him, and Freed gritted his teeth and straightened, knowing that neither of them could afford to be distracted right now.

“I’m fine,” he called, knowing that it was far from convincing, as there was no way to mask his breathlessness or the pain that throbbed through him with each shaky breath. However, that didn’t detract from his resolve as he forced himself upright, back howling in protest, and turned back to Rufus who looked startled at the shift in his demeanour. “This isn’t a battle he will win.”

  _Because it’s not one, I can afford to lose…_

****

_‘The Red Queen, as well as being one of the first ships liberated to serve the Rebels, had been a flagship for the Fiorean Navy. A large, multi-deck Galleon it towered above The Raijinshuu in terms of size and firepower, although it couldn’t match the small ship for manoeuvrability. It primarily sailed in the waters around the Isle, ordered to serve as diversion where necessary to lead unwanted visitors away from the island or to fight if and when necessary. However, on that day when it sailed to intervene in the battle that scouts on the islands had signalled about, it marked its’ entry into the war effort proper.’_

__‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian.__

 

 

****

    Loke cursed as he staggered back, pain blossoming in his shoulder and blood already soaking his shirt, his frantic retaliation catching his assailant by surprise, as she had clearly expected him to go down with that first shot. His blade raking across her shoulder, before she was being pushed backwards as Lucy lunged into the gap between them, her face set in a way that he hadn’t seen before as she used her momentum to force the other woman back against a crumbling piece of railing. There was a pause, and he saw the recognition in the woman’s eyes as she looked at Lucy, before she was falling, unable to catch herself as she disappeared out of sight and into the churning waters around the ship.

“Lucy…” It was only just dawning on him that it wasn’t just Rufus Lore that they were facing, but the entire crew who knew who they were and what they had suffered, many of whom had contributed, and he stepped forward to grip her shoulder. Hoping that now he could convince her and Wendy to go back below decks, even though he knew the latter was desperately needed up here, which was why they had persuaded him in the first place.

    Then Wendy was at their side, pulling him down behind one of the more intact railings, and beginning to pull his shirt away from the wound. “You should get below decks,” she declared after looking at it, already fumbling in the satchel she had claimed for her equipment, searching for a wad of bandage to press against it.

“Not a chance,” he protested at once. “The Captain is already going to murder me for letting you two up on deck.” What he didn’t add, and didn’t need to as Lucy glanced at him, was that he was kicking himself for that decision anyway. “I’m not going anywhere without both of you.”

“Loke…”

     Loke had opened his mouth to silence her when his eyes caught sight of something, and he held up a hand to stop her as he staggered to his feet. He dashed a hand across his eyes and blinked slowly, wanting to make sure it wasn’t an illusion brought on by pain or shock, but the image didn’t falter, and something warm blossomed in his chest. _Hope,_ he realised as he lifted a trembling hand to point the girls towards what he was looking, even as he twisted to look up towards Bickslow on the helm.

“SHIP AHOY!” He roared, shoulder throbbing with unison with each word. “SHIP AHOY!”

*

     At the helm, Bickslow was trying to split his focus between steering the Raijinshuu to keep a safe distance between her and the Scarlet Minstrel knowing they couldn’t survive another collision and trying to keep an eye on the fighting both on their deck and across on the other ship. Which was why it took him a moment to register the shout, his heart in his mouth when the words registered, and he twisted towards the source. For a moment, he was caught by the realisation that Wendy and Lucy were up on deck despite Freed’s commands, but then he spotted Loke, visibly listing to the side and clinging to his shoulder, even as he pointed off to their starboard side.

   The sight of sails and the large ship looming on the horizon had his heart sinking further until his sharp eyes glimpsed the flag that was flapping bravely against the blue sky. Even at this distance, he recognised the insignia of blades crossed over a pair of wings on a crimson background, and relief flooded through him at the sight.

_The Red Queen…_

   He hadn’t seen the ship for months, as she had been at sea the last time they’d docked at the Isle, but he remembered the first time he had seen her, dwarfing the Raijinshuu as they’d transferred supplies to her after she’d sailed to meet them and redirect them on a rescue mission. While in his own mind, Captain Scarlet couldn’t hold a flame to Freed, he had to admit that she was a terrifying woman, and right now he would have knelt down and sworn undying fealty as he saw the other ship unfurling its last sail, and his gaze flickered towards the Scarlet Minstrel.

_Freed, hold on a little longer…_

**

    Freed was blind to these developments, and only distantly aware of the battle below him on the main deck as Laxus and Orga’s fight raged back and forth. His entire world had narrowed to the blade that was protruding from his chest, reaching for it with trembling fingers, as his own weapon clattered to the ground beside him. Before he could lay a finger on it though, Rufus had twisted it to the side, tearing another strangled noise from him and for a moment the world went white.

“…. die here.”

 “I know,” Freed’s voice was soft, but composed, as the world came back to him in fits and starts as he staggered back to his feet, gripping the sword and holding it in place when Rufus moved as though to pull it through, refusing to let it go even as blood seeped between his clenched fingers. His legs wavered and threatened to cave beneath him, and he knew that he would only have one chance. Oddly that helped, honing his thoughts like a blade, his gaze locked on his opponent even as he weighed up his options, knowing that he didn’t have many and that Rufus wasn’t going to give him more. “I knew that even before I stepped onboard your ship.” His chest was burning, and he itched to remove the blade, but he knew if he did that then everything would be over, so he left it alone, vision blurring as he took a breath. “Yet, here I stand.” _Just…_

“Why?” Rufus was prowling closer now that he had realised that Freed wasn’t going to let him pull the blade free, and there was an eagerness – not for an answer, but for the kill. A lust for death that Freed had never thought that he could match, until this moment, as he knew that if he failed this time, then Rufus would have a clear path to his ship and crew.

“To protect them,” Freed whispered, the words like a prayer as he lunged forward before he could start to doubt himself. A strangled scream torn from his lips as he drove Rufus’ blade deeper into his own body, and somewhere above the white noise that had filled his head, he could hear someone shouting his name. _It’s too late, I’m sorry,_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around the other Captain. He had no strength left, no plans or tricks up his sleeves, all he had was desperation and the promise he had made to protect his crew, and he flung his full weight against the other man and prayed.

    They had been close to the edge, their positions reversed during the last skirmish before Freed had ended up on his knees, and now his momentum drove them closer towards where the ship’s railing leaned, heavily damaged by Evergreen’s efforts. It wasn’t strong enough to support their weight, splintering completely as they collided with it, and as the ship shuddered under another storm of cannon fire, he felt gravity grip them.

_Please._

    Rufus was fighting him now, scarred hand clawing at his face, while he drove the elbow of his other arm into Freed’s broken ribs. Freed snarled around the agony that blossomed under the assault, refusing to let go, fingers biting into the material of Rufus’ clothes as finally, he felt them beginning to fall, the deck disappearing from beneath his feet. His vision was a blurry mess of colours and shapes, but at this distance, he couldn’t miss the realisation and fear that passed over the other man’s face, and for a second, he let his lips quirk into a smirk. _I told you this was a battle you couldn’t win. Because there were things, you are too afraid to sacrifice, whereas I would give anything…_

    Rufus was still fighting, desperation to his movements now, although there was nowhere for either of them to go but into the churning waters between the ships. Lashing out he caught the hilt of his sword, and in a last defiant act of cruelty, as he realised there was no escape from this, he grasped it with scarred fingers and twisted. It tore, biting into flesh and Freed screamed before the world began to spiral down into darkness, and he was barely aware of them hitting the water in a tangled mess of limbs. He had no strength to pull away, let alone to strike out for the surface, and as the surface of the sea closed about him, he closed his eyes.

_Bickslow, Ever…Laxus…take care of them._

****

  _‘It would later transpire that The Red Queen had already been heading for the route that The Raijinshuu used, under orders to find the other ship, or if unsuccessful to reach the mainland and procure supplies as the Isle’s supplies had reached a crisis level during the time that The Raijinshuu had been trapped in the doldrums.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive shout out to ArmyofBirbs for this chapter, and for being very patient with me as life kicked my bum.

_‘While the majority of the population of the Isle consisted of civilians who had been forced to flee, or who had been imprisoned for ‘speaking or acting’ against the crown. Others had gone there of their own accord, refusing to support the current rule, but unwilling to add to the conflict gripping Fiore. Amongst them was Porlyusica, who had once held the position of court healer to the previous Royal family and was an old acquaintance of both Ivan and Makarov Dreyar and had supervised the birth of Laxus Dreyar before retiring from active duty. She had faded away into a small community outside the Royal City, still using her skills to help people, until an order to return to the court was issued after Ivan’s coup. Having received news of both Makarov’s imprisonment, and the actions that Ivan had already launched against his own people she disappeared before the order could be enforced._

_It is unclear how she reached the Isle, and she never spoke of the journey or her reasons for arriving. However, she was made welcome, and was the reason that so many wounded refugees survived the trip to the sanctuary, and while not a visible figure beyond the community on the Isle, she would become as well-known as those who fought in the Rebel War.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

_****_

   It had been a long time since Laxus had been so evenly matched in battle, Freed had outstripped him the few times they had danced around each other, but this man was meeting him with equal force and skill, and there was a thrill in the fight even if he didn’t want to admit it. Still, he couldn’t keep the wild grin off his face as he twisted, slamming his elbow into Orga’s nose as he ducked the other man’s blow, feeling bone give way beneath the force of the impact before Orga grunted and pulled back. Blood was streaming down his face when they circled each other again, but he seemed unfazed by the wound, although there was a curious glint in his eyes as he studied Laxus now, and a hint of respect, unlike the dismissive expression that had first greeted him.

“Why are you fighting for them? You’re no pirate,” Orga demanded.

“No, I’m not,” Laxus agreed easily enough, and it was easier to say it here. On this hated ship, against these pirates, but there was still an odd pang as he thought about Freed and his crew who had welcomed him, resisting the urge to glance towards Freed, knowing that he could only be in one place at once. “But you came after…us, and you and your Captain have already taken something from me. I won’t let you take anything else.” He had hesitated over including himself, but he knew that the moment he had refused to leave, to seize the escape that Freed would have allowed him, that he had made that choice. If he’d doubted it before, the fact that he had followed Freed here confirmed it. And there was no lie in his words, anger building as he remembered the conversation they’d had, the past he had tried to forget, and he straightened. “Especially those girls.”

“A pity.” Despite his words, Orga didn’t look surprised or disappointed as he mirrored Laxus’ stance, cracking his knuckles. “You could have been useful.”  They moved at the same time, unmovable object meeting unmovable objects as they exchanged blows that would have downed a weaker man, Laxus stumbling back as fist split his eyebrow open, eye already beginning to swell shut. Orga gasping as Laxus broke his ribs with a flurry of fists, before just ducking out of the way of a cannon blast that tore through the main mast.

   Somewhere in the back of his mind as he collided with the ship’s rail, his back protesting the impact, he heard people shouting, the words taking a moment to penetrate through the battle-haze that had descended over him. _SHIP AHOY._ It took him a second and ducking under another blow that came perilously close to his nose, for him to register the meaning of the words, a quick uppercut forcing Orga back enough for him to glance around and spy the other ship sailing directly towards them. For a split second, he panicked, knowing that they were barely holding up against their current opponent, but then he took note of the relief in the shouts and the fact that the Raijinshuu was already shifting around to match the newcomer, and box in Lore’s ship.

_Help._

    Relief hit him, and he whirled, ducking another blow, to let Freed know that help was coming. That they had held out long enough to protect everyone. Only to feel as though he had been doused in the sea that surrounded them, as he realised that Freed was barely standing, blood staining his front and Rufus was far too close, his sword bloodied and they were talking, words that Laxus couldn’t hear from where he was. But he didn’t need to, because it was written across Freed’s face – in grief and determination, and he was already moving, lunging away Orga with a shout as Freed dove towards Rufus and more terrifyingly Rufus’ sword, and he doubted that he would ever forget the noise that Freed made at that moment.

    It didn’t seem to be enough to stop him though, because he was still barrelling forwards, now taking Rufus with him, and Laxus faltered, horror clawing at him as he realised how close they were to the edge, and what Freed intended.

“Freed! FREED!” He bellowed, shaking off his shock and charging forward, barely aware of Orga chasing him – whether to stop him or to protect his own Captain he wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care. The world narrowing down to the fight in front of him as Rufus began to fight against Freed’s hold on him, but it wasn’t enough, Freed wasn’t faltering even as pain clouded as his features, and then they were gone, toppling over the edge and into the water below. “Freed!” Laxus was cursing, having seen the peaceful expression that had appeared in the wake of the pain, realising that he wasn’t expecting to survive this.

    Fingers caught his shoulder trying to yank him back, and he stumbled as Orga punched him, tasting blood in his mouth as he was flung to the side and he snarled as he twisted to greet the danger. Before he had been lost in the thrill of the fight, but that feeling was gone, replaced by desperation that threw off his blows, making him reckless. Two more punches had him staggering, blood trickling down his chin as he spat out a mouthful of blood, his vision blurring for a second. _Freed._ All he could see was the other man falling, that cursed peaceful expression on his, and with a roar, he jerked his head forward and slammed it into Orga’s already broken nose. His head rang, but Orga collapsed in a broken heap with a gurgling cry. Laxus barely spared him a second glance before he was moving again, paying no mind to the cannon blasts now assailing the ship from two sides, or the voices shouting for him.

Shouting for their Captain.

     Reaching the shattered rail, he didn’t bother wasting his time scanning the surface. Instead, sucking in a large breath before he dived into the churning waters below, with nothing but a hope and a prayer that he wasn’t too late.

_Freed…_

****

    Bickslow had no time to check on Freed and Laxus, attempting to bring the Raijinshuu around to trap the Scarlet Minstrel between them and Erza’s rapidly approaching ship, while trying to fend off two borders who had made it up to the wheel. Snarling he released the wheel just in time to avoid the cutlass that gashed the wood where his hand had been seconds ago, wincing reflexively as he imagined how much that would have hurt if he’d hit, before being distracted by very real pain as he moved into the path of the other’s sword. A cursory glance reassured him that while it was deep, and already staining his shirt red, it hadn’t torn into anything vital, although it burned as he raised his hand to smash his fist into the first assailant’s eye, buying enough time to draw his own blade.

“You’re going to die here,” he promised them, parrying a second swipe, before twisting and driving the blade into the second man’s chest, the gurgling noise at the end of his shout telling him that he had hit something vital. He could imagine Freed and Evergreen rolling their eyes at his words, no matter how much he had meant them, and he grinned – not a pleasant smile as he let the man fall, crimson eyes turning back to the other man who had stumbled back grasping his face. “You can’t say that I didn’t warn you.” He stepped back, hissing as he caught his injured arm as he grabbed the wheel one-handed and spun it, narrowly preventing the ship from clipping into the front of the Scarlet Minstrel, not sure she could take the impact at the moment. It bought him the precious time he needed, as he sidestepped the cutlass once more, feeling it whistle a little too close to his back, before he spun his own blade, ramming it backwards and into the man’s gut.  Pulling it flee, he wiped it on the man’s clothes as he toppled backwards, sheathing it, before he turned and gripped the wheel firmly once more, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest.

    Despite the damage she had taken, and was still taking, he amended with a wince as another blast saw another chunk of the railing disappear into the sea, his crewmates barely making it out of the way in time, the ship was responsive. Maybe, she was as keen to see an end to the battle as he was, catching the wind properly now as he brought her in a broad arc around to the other side of The Scarlet Minstrel, risking a glance towards The Red Queen. Mercifully the other Captain had caught onto what he was doing, and the ship was turning, moving to mirror his position and he bared his teeth in a vicious grin, what had been hope blooming into triumph as they were moments away from having Rufus trapped between them.

“Prepare for a Broadside!” He roared in both command and warning, knowing that they would be vulnerable here too, although not as much as the Scarlet Minstrel who was already sitting lower in the water he realised with delight as he studied the once-threatening ship. Evergreen and her crew might have been outgunned, but they had held their own, and Bickslow made a note to say as much once this was over as his gaze swept over the deck, searching for Freed and Laxus. He had no doubt that Freed would have noticed Erza’s arrival, but whether he could act on that… He spied Laxus dashing across the deck, his opponent hot on his heels, although the Rebel seemed fixated on some other point, and the certainty began to bleed away, fearful uncertainty seeping in. “LAXUS! FREED!” He shouted, not sure if he were voice would be heard as both The Raijinshuu and The Red Queen had moved into position and opened fire, lighting up the enemy ship and filling the air with deafening thunder.

    The Scarlet Minstrel didn’t stand a chance, but Bickslow was blind to the sight of the ship that had stalked them for so long being torn asunder under their fire, his eyes feverishly searching for a flash of green amongst the chaos. _Freed…_ Laxus was fighting again, his opponent catching up to him and Bickslow cursed as the blond nearly went down, but there was a wildness to Laxus’ movements that couldn’t be matched, and then he was moving again.  Darting towards the edge and diving into the water without hesitation, and as he disappeared beneath the surface a sickening realisation hit Bickslow, and his hands fell slack against the wheel.

_No…_

**

    Evergreen whooped as she peered through the closest gunport to study the damage they had inflicted on the Scarlet Minstrel, noting that the other ship was beginning to lean and sitting lower in the water. Usually, she would mourn the loss of another ship to the depths, knowing how they would feel if it was the Raijinshuu, but not today. Not after seeing Freed so ready to admit defeat, and although she was still furious at him for even thinking for a moment that they would leave him and the ship behind, she knew that she had already forgiven him. They had survived, that was all that mattered, and while she was looking forward to setting foot on land and having a rest after this voyage, she knew that she would follow him back out onto the sea soon enough, and even as her crew continued to fire, she straightened and took a deep breath.

“Get a crew below decks, patch up what you can and start bailing out,” she called across to Elfman who had just finished lugging across the last of their ammunition ready to reload the guns. “We’ve still got to limp our way to port after all this.” Those were words that she had honestly thought she was never going to get to say, and a small smile spread across her lips.

“But we’re going to be made it?”

“I believe so.” Those were words that she had honestly thought she was never going to get to say, and a small smile spread across her lips, before scowling as a matching one spread across his face. He immediately snapped to attention and hurried off to follow her orders, and she shook her head, unable to stop the smile reappearing as she turned around, only to pause as she realised that the ship wasn’t turning to maintain their line of sight. The other ship was still returning fire, albeit more sluggishly than before, and several of the gunports had been destroyed, but she was still a threat, and Bickslow was usually on point when it came to giving her the best target. “Ready the guns, but hold fire,” she snapped at her gun crew, before turning and bolting for the stairs as an uneasy feeling bubbled up in the put it of her stomach.

*

     The fighting on deck was mostly over when she reached topside, the last of the borders having realised where things were heading and having thrown down their weapons, and she could see Mira and some of the others rounding them up and keeping them under heavy guard. Up here, the damage the Raijinshuu had taken was more evident, and she winced, knowing that it would take a while to recover from this. _But we’re alive, and we’re going to survive this, and that’s all that matters,_ she reminded herself. Glancing across to where The Red Queen was already turning to take another run at the Scarlet Minstrel who was foundering now, her mainmast leaning at an impossible angle, and from the groaning noise, it wouldn’t be upright much longer. It made Bickslow’s hesitation much more worrying because there was blood in the water and she turned, searching for him and coming up short as he realised that he wasn’t even at the wheel, Lucy clinging to it, face pale but determined.

    Instead, Bickslow was leaning over the railing with a bloodied Loke at his side and Wendy between them as they searched the waters below. Ignoring the sinking feeling she charged across to them, skirting bodies, and the deep gouges that had been torn into the deck by cannon fire until she reached them, panting slightly, and more than a little irritated as the Red Queen opened fire on the other ship once more.

“Bickslow, what is….?” She trailed off as down below Laxus’ head broke the surface for a second, barely hearing Bickslow’s cursing and what sounded like a muffled sob from Wendy, before the Rebel ducked back under the surface. “Freed…? Bickslow, where is Freed?” She demanded, voice rising when there was no reply, and immediately wishing that she hadn’t asked as Bickslow finally met her gaze.

“We don’t know.”

****

‘… _Ivan visited today. It is a cruel and unusual form of torture, to see one’s child and be unable to feel any joy or comfort at that sight. I cannot hate him, I have tried more times than I can count. Yet, nor can I forgive what he has done – not for he has done to me, because as much as he rages and claims to hate me, he has yet to truly harm me. But for what he has done to my old friends, to our family… to my Grandson. It is Laxus’ fate that scares me the most because I haven’t heard a whisper about what has happened to him. Not even those servants who will speak to me and bring me snippets of news of the outside wall seem to know anything, or maybe they do and think it a kindness to leave me with hope. It isn’t. I survive because there is a chance that he is alive and that I might see him again if he is gone….’_

_‘The above abstract was taken from one of the many journals kept by Makarov Dreyar during his imprisonment, which was loaned to me in order to complete this work, and which will then be stored in the Royal Archives.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

    It had been a long time since Laxus had been in the water, and even longer since those distant days at the beach when he had learned to swim under his mother and grandfather’s watchful eyes, and he had a feeling that neither of them would ever have envisaged him being in a situation like this. The first impact had been a shock, almost driving the breath he’d been holding out of him, and he’d floundered for a moment, stinging from the impact and his vision still a little hazy from the fight. However, there was no sign of Freed or Rufus on the surface and trying not to think about the ships passing much too close for comfort he dove under the surface.

    The salt stung his eyes as he forced them open, peering through the churning waters, praying that Freed would be right there. There was no green against the blue and grey around him, and he dove deeper, narrowly dodging a piece of wreckage that floated into his path. _Freed, where the hell are you?_ He thought as he groped half-blind through the water, waiting to feel cloth or skin, or just something under his searching fingers, but there was nothing.

    It wasn’t long enough before his lungs were burning in his chest, demanding air, and desperately he kicked, pushing his way back to the surface. Begrudging his own need for air, as he surfaced empty-handed, blinking and sucking in air as he glanced up. The Scarlet Minstrel was going down he realised with a curse, while The Raijinshuu was drifting nearby, faces peering down at him from the railing, but between the haziness and the water he couldn’t make out their features and he didn’t have time to concern himself with them. Whispering a prayer, trying not to imagine what was going to happen if the ship sank above them, he sucked in a breath and dove under the surface once more.

    At any other time, he might have been able to appreciate the beauty of the ocean and its raw power, the water slowing his efforts, but right now the world had narrowed down to finding Freed. His efforts becoming more frantic as the seconds ticked by, and again he was forced to surface for air, before diving once more. Everything ached at this point, his chest burning as he pushed himself deeper and deeper, his injuries stinging from the seawater, and he knew that he was rapidly running out energy and that if he weren’t careful, he would be joining Freed in needing rescuing. He didn’t stop. He tried to tell himself that it was because Freed was his only guarantee about getting returned to the mainland, if and when this nightmare was over. If pushed, he would admit that Freed had gained his respect – through meeting him as an equal, and the way that he had treated his crew. He refused to consider that it might be something more, even as he pushed himself to the limit and beyond.

     He was being forced to the surface again, his vision greying now, despair breaking through the determination now when something brushed against his arm. Unable to see clearly, and not having any other choice he twisted and latched onto it, feeling cloth beneath his fingers, and then something softer, and he grabbed it and kicked.

_Please. Please. Please._

     The weight of what he was holding made it harder to move, exhaustion dogging his heels, and as he looked upwards, it seemed as though the surface was a million miles away. _Please._ The cloth was slipping, threatening to escape his hold and forgetting himself he cursed as he tried to grasp it more firmly, immediately realising his error as water flooded his mouth, a different burn assaulting him now. _No._ He wasn’t going to die here. He wasn’t going to let Freed… _and gods let it be Freed that he had hold of…_ die here, and it was sheer desperation that propelled him upwards.

Air.

Beautiful air.

    Laxus was coughing and spluttering as he surfaced, splashing wildly with one arm, even as he hauled what he had been carrying up alongside him. Green hair splaying across the surface of the water, as Freed’s head lolled to the side, granting him a glimpse of pale, still features. Forgetting about catching his breath, Laxus twisted, moving to support Freed and keep his head above the surface, trying not to focus on how limp the other man was in his grip, unable to do anything but keep them both afloat.

“F-Freed,” he managed to choke out, unsurprised but disappointed by the lack of response, his grip tightening as a wave slammed into them, threatening to send them into the death throes of the ship behind them. He could feel the currents shifting, the Scarlet Minstrel threatening to pull them with her, as she settled deeper and deeper into the water, her stern at a worrying angle now, and he began to kick as he tried to move them clear. It felt like he was pushing through tar, exhaustion and Freed’s deadweight slowing him, and he had barely made it a few feet before he found himself drifting to a halt, unable to keep going unless he let go of Freed which wasn’t going to happen.

    Before despair could claim him, something brushed his arm, and he jolted upright, half expecting to see Freed moving. Instead, he blinked, waiting for the rope to disappear, sure that he had to be imagining it before there was a shout from above.

“Laxus!”  The Raijinshuu was cautiously drifting closer, mindful of the sinking ship, and there above was the faces he had seen earlier, only now he could make them out easier, something relaxing in his chest as he spied Bickslow…and, more importantly, the flash of blue at his side. _Wendy._ On autopilot more than anything he grabbed hold of the rope, wrapping it around his arm as best he could, refusing to risk letting go of Freed to tie it in place, before pulling Freed firmly into his chest and holding on tightly.

“Haul us in!” It was fainter and hoarser than he’d wanted, and he wasn’t sure they could even hear him, but there was a pause, and then the rope went taut. Laxus hissed, feeling the rope burning against his skin, biting in as they were slowly towed towards the one ship, he was happy to see at the moment. “Hold on,” he whispered to Freed, focusing on him rather than the pain that was growing with each tug, especially as the waves threatened to push them back.

    His arm was red and raw, blood trickling from under the rope by the time he finally felt wood against him, and he almost bit through his lower lip as Bickslow and the others began to haul them upwards. There was a moment when the water seemed reluctant to let go of its prize, and more than once as they were slowly pulled free of the foam, he felt Freed threatening to slip through his grasp, and at this point, it was only desperation that allowed him to hold onto the other man. Trying to distract himself from the pain, and the feeling that Freed’s weight was almost dragging his arm out of the socket, he glanced behind them, eyes widening as he realised that the Scarlet Minstrel was well and truly scuttled, the thunder of the cannons having finally died away. In the distance, he could make out the other ship moving to a safe distance from the sinking vessel, and distantly he was aware that the Raijinshuu was also beginning to turn away, bearing him and Freed away from the danger. _It’s over?_

    It didn’t feel like it, not with Freed hanging by a thread. Almost a literal thread, as his grip constantly threatened to slip, and he had to drag his focus back to what he was doing, unable to hold back a gasp as the rope slipped, cutting further into his arm. _Please…_ He needed this to be over, for the weight to be gone from his arm.

     Yet when he finally felt other arms reaching for them, trying to take Freed from his grasp, he found himself snarling at them, grip tightening even as he realised that they were trying to help. It was only when he felt the deck beneath them that his hold loosened slightly as he slumped, letting his head fall back against the wood as he sucked in desperate breaths.

“Laxus. Laxus!” Someone was calling him, and he blinked, turning sluggishly towards the sound and taking a second to realise that it was Wendy who was crouched beside him. Her face twisted with terror, and he blinked again, before realising she was trying to move his arm aside to get to Freed, and that expression was for her Captain, and numb he let his arm fall aside, allowing her in with a ragged plea.

“Help him…”

“Freed? Freed!” Wendy didn’t waste her breath on replying to him, instead lightly tapping Freed’s cheek, before she lost all colour. “Lucy help me!” Laxus was pushed aside, Bickslow crouching and easing him out of the way as Wendy got to work, all of them able to see the way her hands were trembling as she began to press on their Captain’s chest.

“Wendy…?” Bickslow trailed off realising that now was the time to distract her, only vaguely aware of Loke moving away to replace Lucy at the wheel so that she could come and help. While her skills lay in navigation, she had spent enough time working with Wendy to know what was needed, even as she looked ready to throw up as the younger girl pulled wet clothes out of the way to give herself better access, revealing the true extent of Freed’s injuries. And Bickslow wasn’t the only one to curse at the sight, and Laxus who had started to struggle, fighting against being pushed backwards froze at the sight, a leaden feeling settling over him as he realised, he had been the closest and yet unable to stop this from happening.

     His brain latched onto that thought because it was easier than focusing on the sight in front of them as Wendy and Lucy worked on Freed, not fighting the arm that Bickslow had slung around his shoulders to support him. However, now that he was no longer focused on getting Freed to the surface and then to safety, it was harder to ignore the burn of his own injuries, and as the seconds crept into minutes, he began to slump, leaning more and more into the First Mate. He was exhausted and hurting, but he couldn’t rest, and couldn’t look away until he knew for sure.

     It felt like a lifetime or more before Freed finally moved, weakly starting to cough up water as Lucy eased him onto his side, and the silence relaxed a little for all of a second before they took in the reddish tint to the water, and the pain creasing his face. However, as the coughing eased away to tiny, pained noises and ragged breathing, they were rewarded by the tiniest glimmer of turquoise, although it was clear that he didn’t see any of them before he went still once more, and his eyes slid shut.

 “Is he?” Bickslow demanded, jolting forward in alarm, muttering an apology to Laxus who had been unprepared for the movement and unable to hold back a noise of discomfort as it caught his injuries, although his attention was on Wendy and Freed.

“He’s alive, but…” Wendy whispered after frantically checking on Freed, mirroring Bickslow’s panic, although unlike his which eased at her reassurance, she didn’t seem to draw much comfort from her own words. Pausing for a moment as she dashed at the tears on her cheeks, smearing blood and dirt across them before she shook her head.  “It’s bad, he’s hurt badly, and I can’t…” She cut herself off abruptly, blind to the way the faces around her had grown shuttered at her words. “We need to get him below decks so I can deal with his injuries, but I…I don’t have enough…I’m sorry.” She broke off on a sob, pulling away when Lucy reached out to try and offer comfort, her hands fisting against her legs as she leant over Freed, wishing that there was more that she could do – knowing that he had been fighting for them, for her.

  _I’m so sorry…_

“It’s okay,” Evergreen was the first to find her voice, although her expression belied the comfort she was trying to offer.  “We’re nearly at the Isle, Porlyusica can…” She trailed off, unable to maintain the act of confidence as she glanced at Freed. _I hope,_ she added in the privacy of her own mind, hating herself for doubting both the Isle’s main healer and her own Captain, and yet the doubts wouldn’t be silenced, because Freed looked terrible. Her thoughts were reflected on everyone’s expressions, and her gaze lingered on their Captain even as she moved to take Bickslow’s place supporting Laxus as the Rebel staggered to his feet, freeing Bickslow to move across and carefully life Freed under Wendy’s tense supervision.

_Damn it, Freed, don’t you leave us behind…._

****

‘ _… The Privateer Ship ‘The Scarlet Minstrel’ under Captain Rufus Lore, and serving the will of HRH Ivan Dreyar in the pursuit of The Raijinshuu following its assault on Galuna Island, and the subsequent escape of the Rebel Laxus Dreyar, was reported sunk with all hands either lost or captured following the discovery of wreckage. A search was conducted, but no further sign of the ship was discovered. It is believed that The Raijinshuu and her Captain Freed Justine were responsible for this loss, and the King has declared that all involved guilty of Treason – with a kill on sight order issued, while the bounty that pre-existed this latest crime has been doubled.’_

_‘The above abstract was taken from the records in the Court Archives. At the time, the royal council who previously were the only ones who could declare an accusation of Treason had been dissolved, reverting all power back to the monarch. Prior to this, Ivan Dreyar had maintained a certain distance from the Privateers that served his bidding, but this ruling was a declaration of his support for those who served him, over and above the Navy. In the following months, this would see clashes between the Navy and the Privateers, actually destabilising his control over the sea.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

     A bloodied arm rose out of the water, scrambling at the edge of a large piece of wood that had drifted away from where the bow of The Scarlet Minstrel was beginning to slip beneath the surface. For a moment it slipped, threatening to sink back beneath the water, but then the fingers bit into the wood before two heads broke the surface. Bleeding heavily, Orga heaved himself onto the wood, holding his breath as it dipped under his weight before stabilising and then carefully hauled the second person up alongside him, almost gentle as he pulled Rufus clear of the water and laid him out on the wood. The ragged rise and fall of the man’s chest reassuring him that his Captain was still alive, albeit injured, and despite the loss of their ship and the burn of his own wounds Orga smirked as he lifted his head. Tracking the two ships that were still visible on the horizon, oblivious to their survival and his hungry gaze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that you can find me at either [Tumblr](https://https://akikonatsuko.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://https://twitter.com/Akiko_Natsuko) if you want to chat with me outside of the comments :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive shout out to ArmyofBirbs for this chapter!

 

_The following account comes from my own journals from during the war._

_‘… The messenger arrived a little after midday. I would have missed the arrival; had I not been accompanying the chief Archivist who had been summoned to show the King the most recent maps of Fiorean maps. Someone or something has led him towards the idea that the Rebels are hiding offshore – I have already sent warnings to Gajeel and the others, in the hope that word will reach the right ears in time. If it doesn’t… No, I can’t think like that. I know that if I do, then I would betray myself and I would be in a cell before I could say a word. Although with the way the King’s madness spreads, perhaps that is inevitable and his expression today when the messenger spoke…Gods, I never want to have that look turned on me. The messenger can’t have been that much older than me, and yet he stood tall and proud, even though he was ragged in exhaustion…and what did he get for his trouble?_

_He was killed._

_The King took his head the moment he had finished telling him that The Scarlet Minstrel had been sunk with all hands…I feel as though the blood is all over me, even though I was too far away. I’m useless here. All I can do here is watch and listen, and hope that someone stronger can change things, and I hate it.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

   Laxus rubbed absently at the bandages around his arm as he gazed out of the window, watching as a small group of children laughed and played in the shallows that lay a stone’s throw from the building that was being used for an infirmary. It was a far cry from the quiet, frightened faces that had greeted them a few days before when the Raijinshuu had limped into port, and he knew that part of it had been the sight of the damaged ship and it’s battered, crew. But it had been a deeper silence, a more deep-seated fear, and it was only when he’d heard the relieved whispers when Loke had appeared to direct the unloading of what few supplies had survived the long trip and battle, that he really understood that for these people this was their only lifeline. Not that it had really sunk in at the time, as by that point he had barely been standing under his own power, and more focused on getting Freed to this healer who had been enough to put hope on the other’s faces.

    It was easier to understand now, especially as he watched the children laughing and playing, and his hands clenched. _I see why you wanted me to see this, but…_ He shook his head, gaze lingering a moment longer, and he realised that he envied them a little. It felt like a lifetime since he had been that young and carefree. Before it had been torn away from him…from them, he amended, slowly dragging his gaze away and turning to look at the room’s other occupant, heart sinking as it did every time, he found that little had changed since they’d hauled Freed ashore.

    _Through the haze of pain and exhaustion that had settled on him, Laxus was distantly amused by the relief that engulfed him as the ship limped its way into port, guided carefully to rest against the dock. It wasn’t just the promise of dry land, that was so close now, although his eyes did linger on the island for a moment, drinking in the sight of it. No, he was honest enough to admit to himself at least that he had come to appreciate the ship; besides, Freed had fought to protect the ship and the thought of it slipping beneath the waters…_

_He shook his head, unable to stop his eyes from drifting across to where Freed was laid out on a pallet on the deck, ready to be lowered ashore as soon as possible. If they lost the ship, then they would lose him, It was a certainty in his mind, and he shivered, reaching out to rest a hand against the shattered rail of the ship, tracing the wood._

_Please…_

_The ship was docked with ruthless efficiency, the entire crew, not one of them uninjured as even Wendy had suffered scrapes and bruises during the barrage of cannon fire, focused on getting their Captain to the one person who could help him. Eyes drifting towards his heavily bandaged form, and to Wendy who was crouched beside him, clinging to one of his hands, her voice a constant but low whisper as she pleaded with him to hold on just a little longer. It was a plea they were all echoing in their own minds. Laxus just as much, if not more than the others, remembering the terror that had gripped him when Wendy had fully stripped Freed down to his underclothes and revealed the wounds that Lore had inflicted. Injuries that would have killed most men._

_Wounds that might still kill Freed._

_Because Wendy had done everything she could, had exhausted her already stretched supplies to keep Freed with them until now, and they all knew just from looking at her hunched shoulders and the tears that hadn’t stopped falling, that it wasn’t enough. That he was slipping away._

_I shouldn’t care, Laxus told himself savagely, but that was a lie. One that left a foul taste in his mouth, because he did care. There was an ache in his chest, a sinking sense of failure that he hadn’t felt since he’d been forced to flee, leaving his grandfather to face Ivan’s madness, and it grew with each breath, a leaden weight that he couldn’t escape as he found himself moving towards Freed. Eyes locked on the unsteady rise and fall of Freed’s chest._

_Don’t die on me._

_*_

_It was Bickslow and Loke who carefully carried Freed down onto the dock as soon as the gangplank was put in place, Wendy hovering anxiously behind them and Evergreen, her expression more dangerous than he’d ever seen it leading the way, hands on her weapons. Laxus trailed after them, like a moth drawn helplessly to light, the thought of Freed being out of sight reminding him of those terrifying moments in the water when he had frantically been searching for the Captain._

_However, even with half his attention riveted on Freed, he wasn’t blind to the group approaching them along the deck, and he saw the moment they spied him because there was a ripple of urgent whispers. Fear chasing in its wake, and he might have frozen if Lucy hadn’t come up behind him and pushed him forward. “He wanted you here,” she whispered, barely audible and when he glanced at her, she was focused on Freed once more, and all he could do was nod and allow her to herd him forward, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. Helped by the way he could feel himself listing to the side, stubbornness more than anything keeping him upright at this point._

_“We are glad to see you.” A short woman, almost child-like in appearance stepped forward, and Laxus’ eyes narrowed as he saw the deference in the eyes of the people around them, stiffening as her gaze met his. Green eyes that were far too knowing, and he glanced down, missing the small smile that flickered across her face before her attention shifted towards the others, and there was grief… but also grim acceptance. “I just wish it was under better circumstances, as I’m sure that you...”_

_“Don’t speak so soon.” Another voice interrupted, and the group parted as an older woman strode forward, her eyes locked on Freed and even though the others didn’t react, even seeming to be relieved at the sight of her, Laxus found himself moving. Stepping forward to protect Freed, even though he was unarmed and barely upright, only to find himself freezing as crimson eyes met his for a moment._

_He knew those eyes._

_“Please, help him.” Before he could ask anything or try to chase the memory lurking at the edge of his thoughts, Wendy had moved forward to greet the woman, and he bit his tongue as he saw the hope on her face. The belief that was reflected across the other faces around him. This is the healer they were looking for? He blinked, studying her more carefully now, the recognition itching beneath his skin although he still had no memory to put to her face._

_“Bring him inside.” The woman ordered after a moment, voice harsh, although there was a slight softening in the hard eyes as she looked at Wendy. Although her gaze was stern once more as she glanced up at Laxus, taking in the rough bandages that had been wrapped around the arm that had been torn and shredded by the rope that had saved their lives, and the dried blood on the shirt that he hadn’t had chance to change.   “And that one too.” Normally Laxus would have bristled at the look she shot at him, unnerved by the flicker of recognition that disappeared as soon as he spotted it. But he was too exhausted to fight right now, and if this woman had the power to bring Freed back from the edge, he was teetering on then, he wouldn’t say a word._

_When did he come to mean so much to me?_

    He was still asking himself that question. Three days had passed. Three days of waiting and praying, not daring to stray too far, even though he had already been given strict instructions to take it easy. Porlyusica, it transpired was a force of nature that could put Evergreen and Bickslow combined, and he’d found himself unable to argue as she’d carefully cleaned and wrapped his wounds, explaining each step she took what she was doing as Wendy hung on her every word. However, it had been clear that the girl was distracted, that they were all distracted. It had been Bickslow who had insisted he share the room with Freed. A sign of trust that Laxus still wasn’t sure that he’d earned, but hadn’t been about to turn down, because the question had niggled at him, the fear of Freed slipping away beneath the surface once more lingering.

“Laxus.” Laxus swung around at the quiet voice, still on edge, even though he knew that there was no one on the island that would hurt him. Or at least that was what Mavis Vermillion, who had been the opposite of everything he’d imagined when Freed and the crew had mentioned them, had promised him, and strangely enough, he found himself believing her. However, with Freed still hovering halfway between life and death, and dead to the world around him, he wasn’t taking any chances. Only to find himself relaxing as Bickslow stepped inside, the other man looking exhausted from his efforts to watch over the injured crew, start the repairs and watch over his Captain, his own bandages still visible. However, there was a trace of a grin on his face at Laxus’ action, and with an approving nod, he tilted his head towards Laxus’ bandaged arm that was out of the sling he had been ordered to wear. “How is the arm?”

“It will heal,” Laxus shrugged off the injury, wincing a little, as the movement jostled his other wound. Orga had been one hell of an opponent, and he was still feeling the fight, dark bruises spread across his torso. He’d been lucky. It had been Evergreen, her voice low, as though to spare Freed from her words as she’d sat beside him, holding his hand, trying to anchor her Captain, her friend with them – who had told him about their last battle. About crushed bones. About a first mate, who had just as much blood if not more on his hands than his Captain did. _We lost good people at his hand. It soothes that loss to know that he’s sleeping with the fishes now,_ she had added fiercely at the end, and Laxus had nodded, not knowing what else to do or how to explain the strange prickle of uneasiness that ran down his spine at her words.               

“Freed?” Bickslow’s voice drew him back to the present, and he was unsurprised to find that the other man’s attention had shifted to Freed.

“That healer woman says he’s holding his own, which is more than she could have promised us when we arrived,” Laxus murmured, eyes returning to the still figure on the bed. _I can give you no promises,_ she had told them that first night, and there had been a shadow in her eyes that had scared him, but it was fading. However, despite that and her more encouraging words, he still didn’t dare let himself hope. The last time he had done that… He shook his head, refusing to let the past intrude right now, before adding quietly. “But…”

“It’s not reassuring,” Bickslow finished for him, and Laxus nodded before slowly moving across to stand beside Freed’s bed and studying the man who was the reason he was here. The reason for the questions and uncertainties constantly swirling in his thoughts. _Freed._ He wasn’t as pale as before, he realised now as he studied the other man close, nor was it the unnatural colour that had threatened that first night, but one that spoke of healing. Bickslow and Loke between them had cleaned him up, washing away the stains of the battle, and it had left him looking disturbingly young, and looking at him now. Still, and pale, green hair fanned out around him, and dressed in a loose tunic to provide easy access to his injuries, it was hard to see the man he had first met.

“Laxus...?”

“Yeah?” He blinked, colouring slightly as he realised that while he had been studying Freed, he had been subject to similar scrutiny from the First Mate, not sure what to make of the expression on Bickslow’s face. Serious, but not threatening, and there was still a trace of his grin…something that had only reappeared as Porlyusica’s words had turned a little more hopeful.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“For going to help him,” Bickslow murmured, and there was the undercurrent in his voice. The same one he had heard from every crew member who had come to see Freed as they waited and Laxus knew that every single one of them had come. _Family._ It left an uncomfortable feeling under Laxus’ skin, and he was almost relieved when Bickslow continued, almost… “And for diving in after him.”

“Don’t mention it…” Laxus muttered glancing away, even as he remembered the awful, clenching dread as he’d watched Freed fall. He hadn’t hesitated, and that scared him, because this… this arrangement, his promise to behave and visit the Isle so that he could be returned safely to the mainland as soon as this was over, had been everything. And now it felt like it was nothing, and he didn’t know where that left him. “I had to make sure he kept his promise,” he forced the words out, but they fell flat, the lie audible to both of them and when he glanced up, there was a wry grin on Bickslow’s expression.

“I suppose we can go with that, but…” Bickslow trailed off, eyes wide as he glanced at the bed and without thinking Laxus followed his gaze, not once thinking it could have been a trick, even though not long ago it would have been his first thought. It didn’t take long to spy what had caught Bickslow’s attention, as Freed’s expression had shifted for the first time in days, a furrow forming between his eyes. Discomfort flickering across his face, a low noise, a little too close to a whine for comfort rose in the back of his throat.

“Freed,” Laxus was the first to move, the other man’s name almost like a prayer on his lips, and he was caught by surprise when Bickslow’s arm shot out to stop him. “What?”

“Careful…”

“Careful?” Laxus realised why a moment later, as Freed came awake, fighting and snarling. There was no real awareness in his eyes, just wild desperation and Laxus realised at once that he was caught in the past. Trapped in the memory of what had been happening before he had fallen, and he was moving again, rushing to try and stop him before he could reopen his wounds, but Bickslow was already there, dropping drown and reaching for Freed’s arms.

“Freed! FREED!” Bickslow called, and Laxus noted the lack of title and understood – being called Captain would only remind him of what had happened, and for a second Freed seemed to hesitate, but then Bickslow’s touch registered and his expression shuttered. That was the face of the man that he had faced when he’d first come onboard, and rather than relief, Laxus felt dread at the side. However, Bickslow didn’t falter, grip tightening as he fought to hold Freed down against the bed, and for a moment he seemed to be winning, Freed’s injuries weakening his efforts. That wasn’t enough to stop him, the side of Freed that had allowed him to keep fighting while seriously injured, and that had propelled him over the edge in a final desperate attempt to protect his crew, rearing its head, and there was the sound of flesh against flesh as he freed a hand and lashed out against Freed.

   The single blow seemed to exhaust him though because Freed crumpled, like a puppet that had just had all its strings cut, and for a brief second, turquoise eyes met his, and there was a flicker of something that could have been recognition before his expression went lax. Bickslow caught him, gently easing him back down onto the bed, and laying his limbs out straight, mindful of his wounds, before sitting on the edge of the bed and glancing up at Laxus.

“And that is why we don’t leave weapons within reach,” Bickslow panted out with a half-laugh that held no humour, before rubbing ruefully at his chin, reddened from where Freed had struck. “Damn, but he can pack a punch when he wants to.” Laxus could attest to that and was almost glad that Bickslow had held him back. However, he was more focused on the fact that Freed had woken up, albeit not in the way that he had expected, and he couldn’t stop the hope that bled into his voice as he asked.

“It’s a good sign though?”

“It’s a good sign.” This time the grin on Bickslow’s face was warmer, touching his eyes as he glanced down at Freed who had settled once more, although the furrow remained. “I’ll fetch Wendy and Porlyusica, and I had better let Evergreen know, or she’ll never forgive me. You’ll watch him?” There it was, the same trust, that still baffled Laxus, but he nodded as he glanced at Freed. _He woke up,_ he thought, something easing in his chest.

“I will.”   

****

_Extract from the Captain’s log, from the Soaring Siren._

_“…Just after dawn today, First Mate Bora spied the debris in the water off our port bow. We followed the trail in search of any cargo that could be salvaged, anything that would bolster our own cargo after this disappointing run. Anything that will stave off the inevitable mutiny when the crew realises that we haven’t enough to pay their shares._

_It will be the end of this ship._

   _However, rather than cargo, we found survivors. It is clear that whatever happened here was long over, whatever ship they belonged to lost beneath the waves. But they were alive. One grievously injured, and the other barely conscious, but alive. We scarcely have enough food to fill our own mouths, but I couldn’t leave them adrift. We have brought them onboard, and the ship’s doctor is doing what he can for them, although it is doubtful that the wounded one will survive. We have yet to learn what happened, but we are returning to the mainland at full speed, as we do not carry the firepower to survive any kind of attack, and I only hope that this act of mercy will not bring our demise.”_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

    Evergreen scowled as she studied the Raijinshuu.  The ship was already beginning to look better, the entire crew pitching in despite their injuries, wanting to make sure that she was back to her usual self for when…if…their Captain was ready to step onboard. However, she was still a far cry from her usual self, and as her eyes moved between the scorch-rimmed holes in the sides, Evergreen knew that they had been lucky to even make it to port. _We nearly lost this time._ Freed had warned them. He had known that they were outmatched and had tried to protect them, and even though she was still angry that he had wanted to send them away – even to keep them safe – she wanted him to recover so that she could apologise.

“Are you hoping to scowl the ship into submission?” Evergreen jumped at the sudden voice, glancing to her side to find that the Captain of the Red Queen had appeared while she was distracted, watching her with a half-smile. In the past she had butted heads with Erza, and the smile would have brought sharp words to the tip of her tongue, and she still bristled a little, but then she sighed. The fight going out of her, as she glanced back towards the ship.

“Just thinking.”

“I hear that he woke up,” Erza’s voice was softer now, a note of understanding in her voice and Evergreen nodded.

“Briefly,” Evergreen’s lips quirked up. It was good news, although she wished that she had been there to see it, although the darkening bruise on Bickslow’s chin told its own story. However, the smile was short lived as she added softly. “He’s not out of the woods yet.”

“He’ll live,” Erza was confident, and her gaze was clear as she met Evergreen’s, and it drew another smile and a small nod from her.

“He better.”

“Tell him, that I will visit him when we return.”

“You’re sailing out again already?” Evergreen demanded surprised, knowing that everyone on the Isle had been a little on edge ever since the news of their pursuit and how close the Scarlet Minstrel had sailed to this precious sanctuary.

“Just for a patrol,” Erza replied, tilting her head towards the Raijinshuu. “Mavis worries that someone else might have followed you or Lore, and we can’t be too careful.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Erza demanded, lifting an eyebrow. “For risking your lives to bring us supplies. For destroying a ship that has threatened you, and us many times in the past? The war was always going to reach here eventually, and you stopped it from touching our shores.”

“This time,” Evergreen muttered, hearing the truth in Erza’s words. However, it didn’t make it any easier to know that they had almost lead Rufus right here, and she knew it was a thought that would plague Freed’s thoughts _if_ or rather when, because she refused to accept the other outcome, he woke.

“This time,” Erza agreed easily, too easily and Evergreen turned to face her. Not sure what to make of the expression on the other woman’s expression. Understanding. Apprehension. A touch of pity… no, not pity…but compassion. After all, the Red Queen’s crew shared a similar bond to the Raijinshuu’s crew and would have been in the same position if Erza or any of their crew were laid low, and it stopped the sharp words that Evergreen could feel bubbling up. “He will sail again, and this time the waters will be safer. Until then, we will keep watch.” There was no doubt in her words, and Evergreen took a deep breath, letting the words sink in, although she knew that she wouldn’t fully trust it until she saw for herself that Freed was on the mend.

“Thank you.”

****

_“…In the first month after the declaration that Captain Freed Justine and The Raijinshuu were declared traitors against the crown. Ten ships were sunk in the search for the guilty party. Of these, only two were unregistered ships although it is unclear whether they were Pirate ships or merely fishing or merchant ships that worked between the boundaries of law and piracy. In both cases, all hands were lost, and their cargo burnt in the hopes of depriving ‘Rebel forces of key supplies.’ The other eight ships were either Privateers or Navy ships, most lost in clashes between the two forces as they vied for the King’s approval.”_

_‘The above abstract was taken from the court’s records. This was only the beginning of the cost of the King’s command, and by the end of the war, the conflict between the Navy and the Privateers’ would claim numerous lives and ships. To the point where the naval forces were decimated to the point where in the wake of the war, it was the ships on the wrong side of the law. The pirates that had been so desperately hunted, that offered Fiore protection.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

****

    It felt to Freed as though he was still beneath the surface of the water, a weight pressing down on him, fighting against his desperate attempts to kick his way back up. It was exhausting, and the pressure on his chest seemed to increase with each desperate, ragged breath he took. _It’s over. I’m sorry._ He thought again, beginning to sink lower, to stop fighting.

_I’m sorry…_

    There was warmth then, something wrapped around his wrist…no his hand… he wasn’t sure, his body feeling both a thousand times larger, and smaller than normal, leaving him feeling as though he was adrift within his own body. It terrified him, and as the hand around his tightened, he found himself clinging back, although his grip felt as light as air to him. _Help me._  He wanted to say, trying to use the sensation to ground himself, but he was being pulled down, deeper and deeper… _water rushing into his nose and mouth. Arms tightening around him, fingers cruelly digging into the wound on his chest, forcing a cry from his lips, and his breath was gone…_

_He was sinking._

_Dying._

“…eed! Freed!” Somewhere over the roaring that filled his ears, and the terror gripping him as the weight on his chest grew heavier and heavier, he heard his name being called. _His name…_ He blinked, a slow awareness creeping through the panic and the noise. He shouldn’t be able to hear. He hadn’t been able to hear back then. Even the sounds of cannon fire and the cries of his crew…his family… had faded away, swallowed by the water that had closed of his head, and yet the voice was still there. Loud and desperate, but oh so real. “Freed? Freed can you hear me? You’re okay, you’re okay… I just need you to breathe for me.”

_Breathe...?_

       He couldn’t breathe. The weight on his chest wasn’t shifting, the terror wasn’t easing up, even though he wanted to trust the voice, and believe the words the speaker was saying. He was shaking. Shaking his head in denial. Shaking in fear. _I can’t breathe._

“Yes, you can.” Had he spoken aloud? He didn’t feel as though he had spoken, couldn’t imagine forcing words past the weight in his chest, and yet they had replied. Everything was burning now, his chest, his throat, his eyes as tears built in the corners of his eyes. _I can’t. I can’t…_ There was a hand on his chest now, and for a moment his terror soared to new heights.

   _He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hear. But he could see. He could see the blood clouding the water around him, flowing from his wounds that stung and burned beneath the embrace of the salt water… and he could see Rufus. The scarred hand falling away from the wound in his chest, as the grip holding him tight began to loosen, and he could see the burning hatred in the other man’s eyes giving way to terror as he was ripped away…_

“FREED!” The voice burst through the roaring in his ears, and belatedly he realised that the hand wasn’t hurting him. Just resting lightly against his chest, rising and falling with the movement of his chest, but carefully avoiding the area where pain throbbed dully…the wound he realised belatedly, pulsing in time with each breath. His breath. “That’s it, in and out…in and out.” It was slow, but he could feel the weight on his chest beginning to ease, finding a pattern, and feeling his chest rise and fall as the roaring in his ears began to quiet. “That’s it.” Quiet encouragement greeted his efforts, and he found himself tilting his head towards the sound, not quite ready to start the battle of opening his eyes just yet but wanting to show that he was there.

That he was listening.

   He heard the murmuring of voices, the words going over his head and then movement. Someone leaving the cabin…room… he wasn’t sure where he was anymore, but the hand tangled with his was still there, and the one resting against his chest lingered for a minute, before moving up to brush against his cheeks. As though the burning tears had actually fallen, although he couldn’t feel them on his cheeks, but the touch, so gentle and stark against his last memories was welcome. It made him want to open his eyes, to see who it was. To reassure himself, that he was safe because the terror though eased was still simmering beneath his skin, the memory of Rufus’ touch and burning gaze still too close.

    It was a fight, every bit as difficult as the one against Rufus to coax his eyes open. The first time, he had a fleeting glimpse of wooden walls and a high ceiling before they closed once more. Not the ship then, because he knew every inch of her, and the terror rose and swelled as he wondered about what fate had befallen The Raijinshuu. It was harder to open his eyes a second time, but he had to see. He had to know what had happened. _Please, let them be safe…_ He couldn’t be alive without them; he wouldn’t be alive without them. The effort left him gasping and shaking, his eyes barely at half-mast and his vision was blurring and unfocused, but even like that he could see enough, making out blonde and blue amongst the shadowy blurs and his lips quirked weakly.

“…Laxus…”

****

_“I have seen many things at sea, things that I wish I could forget and others that I pray that I will see again, although I doubt I ever will. Tonight, I have witnessed a man survive through nothing but anger and hatred. When we pulled him from the water, I thought for sure that he would die. It has been a long time since I’d seen wounds so grievous, and while I treated them, I thought for sure that it wouldn’t be enough, and for a time that seemed it would be true. He was slipping. Sliding back into the shadows, and I was readying to cast him back into the sea that we stole him from… and then tonight he woke, a fire in his eyes._

_“Freed Justine…” They were the only words he spoke, and I have never heard a name spoken with such hatred. Such fury. As though the words themselves had held the power to kill. He will survive, I am sure of that, although not without cost. And all I can do is hope and pray that whoever this Freed Justine is, that he is prepared for the demon that pursues him, because I will not stand in this stranger’s path.’_

_‘The above extract was taken from the journal of the Ship’s Doctor onboard the Soaring Siren. It was found in the wake of his murder when the ship reached port, the man that he spoken of disappearing from the ship along with the companion who had been rescued before the body was discovered.’_

_‘History of the Rebel War’ by Levy McGarden, former informant and Court Historian._

 


End file.
